SmallvilleX Evolution Year 3:(1:5): The Search for Magik
by ben10987654321
Summary: After Illyana's true nature was revealed she vanished and now the search for her is on. Can the X-Men find her before they learn how she can be the worst enemy imaginable? Also Clark has some 'splainin to do!
1. Chapter 1

**SmallvilleX: Evolution Year 3.(1.5): The Search for Magik**

Summary: After Illyana's true nature was revealed she vanished and now the search for her is on. Can the X-Men find her before they learn how she can be the worst enemy imaginable? Also Clark has some 'splainin to do!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Author's Note: Deciding to end the last story on the little cliffhanger of Illyana's disappearance I realised that this really wouldn't fit into the theme I had for the proper 2nd part of Year 3 so I decided I'll slip in the conclusion to Illyana's fate into its own little story. And here it is.

* * *

Chapter 1

It wasn't instantly that Clark was dragged away for an interrogation. Nope. There was too much to do to first in the aftermath of Selene's attack upon them.

Emma barely stayed long enough to make sure her students were being looked after properly before she was off to Boston, leaving her injured students behind at the Institute plus a few others. For example the other 4 Cuckoos wouldn't leave their sister Sophie behind who was in a deep coma at the moment.

As for the relationship between Scott and Emma...lets just say Jubilee was selling tickets to see that showdown when it came.

Lana, too, was down in the infirmary, still unconscious and had been now for over a day. Dr Strange had confirmed that Isobel was gone and he was also able to remove the slave bracelet from her...and Tess too.

She had left with Hawkeye shortly after that. Him taking authority for her as an Agent of SHIELD.

No-one had the power to stop him...legal power that is.

The same was also true of Sage and her bracelet but what she was going to choose to do now she was free was anyone's guess.

Lets see what else?

Oh there was no sign of Emplate and his 'children'. Their best guess is that Selene took them to punish them for their failure.

It had deeply affected Penance who had retreated into herself more than usual. Clark was pissed at not being able to get the counter-spell to whatever Selene did. Another, so far, unfulfilled promise.

Volcana was up and about and threatening to burn down the entire State in her rage. God only knows what Shaw was planning to do with her. No-one could figure it out. Claire would never have stayed voluntarily with her father. She hates him. The only speculation they could conceive of would be altering her mind in some fashion.

For the sake of the mansion no-one had said that out-loud to the fiery young woman.

So far Live Wire was still hanging around. No-one knew why. She could just leave. No-one was in the mood to try and force her back into her cell.

Right now Clark was sitting by Lana's side where she lay sleeping. Chloe with him. Despite it all they were still Lana's friends.

"Do we know what she remembers...if anything?" Chloe asks her alien friend.

Clark sighs and shakes his head. "If we ever believe anything Isobel said then Lana was sleeping essentially."

"So she might wake up and we have to tell her she's lost 18months of her life?"

Yes. It has been that long. Painfully long. Clark's been counting every day since as a failure on his part to fulfil his promise to save her.

"What about Nell? What about Lex?" Chloe asks about when they tell those two. Lana's aunt and her, at the time, boyfriend. Though now it makes Chloe's skin crawl just thinking on it. Lex had fallen a long way since she and Clark first knew him.

Clark's not close to either any more. "I don't think anyone has told either of them yet. I'm not sure we have a believable story. Though Nell will have to be told at the very least. I'll mention it to mom and dad. Perhaps it's better it comes from old friends."

Chloe nods along. There falls an awkward silence. Chloe hates awkward silences. "Soooo," she drawls.

Clark looks at her expectantly.

"When are we going to talk about your girlfriend?"

Clark is so not surprised. In fact he's been expecting this. Far sooner than now in fact. "With all due respect Chlo I know as soon as the immediate issues are dealt with I'll need to fess up the whole truth so I'm just going to keep my mouth shut until then."

Chloe pouts. Clark rolls his eyes in response. "I am surprised Piotr hasn't come to wring the truth out of you. He's overprotective of Illyana," the golden-skinned girl says.

Clark shrugs. He's been sorta avoiding the big Russian. Course that doesn't entirely explain why, as Chloe said, that Piotr hasn't come looking for him. "She hates that," he mumbles.

"What?"

"Illyana. She hates the overprotective big brother routine or anything that implies she can't look after herself. She believes she can't look weak or vulnerable."

"I know the feeling," Chloe says with a sigh, pulling at her sleeves slightly.

Clark frowns slightly. Had they not got past this yet. Her insecurity at her transformation. He thought her saving his dad had done a lot to restore her self-confidence. Seems there is more work to do in that area.

* * *

Clark is just one area of fallout. Another is Firestar who wanted nothing to do with her teammates any more. She wants nothing to do with anything remotely touched by Emma Frost.

In fact after her emotional outbursts in the pocket she had been quiet, shrunken into herself. She had either reached the depression stage of grief or even the final one; acceptance. It was hard to tell when she wouldn't talk.

And Amara, her fellow betrayed, wasn't much help as she was still trying to deal with her anger over how she was used and manipulated. Empath...gah the mere thought of the fact she ever allowed that vile creature to touch her make her physically shake with rage.

She was giving Claire a run for her money in who would burn the mansion down first.

While the Professor is psychic he thought it best, in this case, to leave it to Storm and Martha to help the young women.

Storm already had in the pocket dimension with Angelica. They already had a connection, however tenuous and if anyone knows how to deal with explosive tempered pyrokinetics it was Martha so when Amara calmed down enough to talk the elder Kent woman would be there.

Speaking of Storm she finds Angelica doing what a lot of people, herself included do. Stand on the cliff edge and look out to sea. "It's amazing how often people come here, seeking illumination. Or perhaps just to enjoy the view. Although it's somewhat less appealing on a chilly November day."

"I don't ever feel cold. I'm always warm," Angelica murmurs quietly about the side-effect of her microwave based powers.

"Alas we are not all as fortunate as you."

Angelica snorts. "Fortunate?" she mutters with disgust. "These powers are what brought Emma Frost to my door. My powers killed..."

"No," Ororo stops her right there.

Angelica turns her head, a dark look on her face. "What?"

"No, child. Your powers killed no-one. You killed no-one," Ororo corrects her. "The blame lies on Emma's shoulders alone and she alone will have to answer for what she has done."

"But I..."

"No," Ororo cuts her off. She won't let Angelica blame herself.

Angelica closes her eyes, tears threatening to leak from them. "I can see him," she whispers. "He was going to tell me the truth...he genuinely cared for me and he...I...burned..." she stumbles over her words, her voice full of distraught emotion.

Ororo takes the girl in her arms. "Shh, shh, it's ok. Let it out. Don't hold it in," she says softly, soothingly.

Angelica sobs, her heart aching. To know Randall really cared for her so much he was going to betray Emma...and for that act Emma used her to kill him.

Ororo knows that this will lie heavy with the young woman for a very long time in all probability. It is some time before Angelica regains control of her emotions.

The red haired girl pulls back and sniffles, wiping the tears from her face. "So...what do I do now?" she asks, clearly lost.

"Do you have any family?"

Angelica nods. "My father...but I'm not sure it would be safe to go home. With the Hellfire Club in, what must be, turmoil all of us and our families are at risk."

Ororo frowns. She doesn't think that occurred to her before now. She'll have to mention it to Charles and try and figure out what they can do, if anything. Sage might have ideas and knowledge that they can use but that's for later. Right now let her deal with Angelica. "If you wish you can stay with us," she offers. "You could share a room or move into one of the new ones in the new wing. The paint's not all quite dry but most of the rooms are liveable now."

"You'd really just take me in?" Angelica asks in surprise that they would be so generous to someone who had, up till very recently, been an enemy of sorts.

"Of course. If you don't believe me ask Marie...or are you still angry at her?" Ororo queries from what she remembers of the interaction between the two.

"I was," Angelica admits but using the past tense. "But now I can see she did the right thing in getting away from the Club."

"It is up to you. No-one here is a prisoner." Ororo pauses. Was that true as far as Live Wire was concerned? The blue haired nuisance had sorta been held against her will but then again Charles and Clark too, insisted she wasn't well. That her powers were affecting her mental state. That had been enough for even Hank and he's one of the most moral men she knows. Oh well that's an aside. "It is up to you," Ororo repeats. "But at the very least you should contact your father and let him know how you are," she mentions.

Angelica wraps her arms around herself. "I'll think about it."

Ororo nods. "Very well. There's no rush in making a decision. Come find me when you're ready," she advises before she walks off, leaving the young woman alone with her thoughts.

* * *

In his office Charles is drinking some calming tea. He's going to need a lot more of the beverage before this situation is completely cleared up.

Speaking of which one aspect he can deal with right now. "In your electricity form I can't read your mind but I can sense your presence. If you wish to speak with me Ms Willis please just appear and do so," he speaks to the empty air.

One of the nearby sockets sparks and fizzles before a burst of electrical energy shoots out and before the Professor's eyes Live Wire appears in the chair the opposite side of his desk.

Charles finishes sipping his tea before placing the cup down. "Can I offer you a cup?" he asks her.

Live Wire makes a face.

"I'll take that as a no," Charles assumes. "So since silence is something I know you abhor," he says humorously, "I'll begin shall I?"

Live Wire shrugs.

"I'm surprised you're still around," he admits. "You're free. After your assistance, which I will express my gratitude again for, I think allowing you to leave is a fair reparation but before you go if you'll let me speak I have something I wish to say to you."

Live Wire cocks her head, her unusual silence continuing.

"I believe I made a misjudgement locking you up," he confesses. "At the time I truly believed it necessary due to your unstable powers affecting your judgement but in the end it never accomplished what I desired. I was never able to get you to really trust me to help you. I still want to help you Leslie," he insists. "I want to help you recover your missing memories and how SHIELD must have obtained you at some point," he reminds her of how she ended up with them in the first place. From what they can figure out SHIELD used her to lure Clark out in one of their many failed attempts to capture him. Well Clark ended up capturing Live Wire instead. Charles continues, "I wish to help stabilise your powers. Hank believes it is possible to design a suit to accomplish this but he would require your permission to perform tests. In the end the choice must be yours. As of right now I will not force you but do be warned of this; if you return to your criminal path Clark will stop you and next time you will end up in prison."

"That a threat?" Live Wire asks, hostility just on the edge of her voice.

"No. A reasonable assumption based on your record to date against Clark."

Live Wire snorts. "I take it easy on him," she mutters.

"Of course you do," Charles humours her.

"Though I'd rather wish he would take it _hard_ on me," she suggests salaciously.

Charles rubs his forehead. He doesn't need those sort of images projected. "Leslie. I really think we have reached the decision point of this conversation. I've made my offer to aid you. If you wish there is a room in the new wing. I can guess part of you must have hoped for this offer otherwise I'm not certain why you continue to hang around."

"Someone has a high opinion of themselves. I don't need anyone and my reasons for hanging around are my own!" Leslie argues strongly, going so far as to stand up and get right in the Professor's face.

Charles remains calm. It's hardly like he hasn't had to deal with an unruly student on many an occasion. He simply meets her gaze with a steady one of his own and waits for the emotional outburst to pass. For her defensiveness to pass...and boy was she defensive. Another aspect he would like to get to the bottom of in regards to her psychology.

"Staying means obeying the stupid rules again doesn't it," Leslie murmurs, her anger fading as quickly as it came.

"It does," Charles confirms.

"I don't like rules."

"They are non-negotiable although I always try to give those that break them a fair hearing."

Live Wire returns to sitting on her chair, a knot of concentration on her brow as she clearly thinks it over.

That is about as much as Charles ever hoped when he started this discussion. That she wouldn't instantly reject his offer. There is really little more he can say to persuade her. He's offered her accommodation, protection and assistance. Now it is up to her but what her actions in that dimension, helping save his students, proved is that there is the spark of a decent person under all that noise. The trick is to reach it and bring it to the surface but in the end, the choice is hers. She has to want to become that decent person. A decision she'll probably take some time to think over.

* * *

 **Sanctum Sanctorum…**

One of the people most affected by recent events is Wanda Maximoff who is in the study of her magical teacher, pouring out her shame for a 2nd time. The first time having been to Clark in Limbo after Illyana put her through that hell of a trial.

However much she didn't want to do this, she needed to do this. To apologise for the way she had behaved to Dr Strange.

When it's over Wanda feels emotionally drained, slouched down in her chair, looking down at the floor, not able to meet her Master's gaze for fear of what she might see.

Disappointment mostly...and that says a lot about how much Wanda has grown and changed. Before, when she just fuelled by rage at her father she never use to care what anyone thought of her. Now though there are people she would like to be proud of her. Dr Strange is one of them.

Dr Strange brings his hands together in front of him, his index fingers tapping against each other as he absorbs Wanda's tale.

"I don't know what else to say," Wanda says quietly. "Except that I should have listened to you. I thought I wanted power after what happened during the fight with Apocalypse but when I was offered a way to get that power..." she shudders with revulsion. "I'm sorry," she whispers.

"I know you are," Stephen accepts her remorse as genuine. "You were offered power but chose your friends instead. Well done. You've passed your trial."

"In the most horrid way possible."

"They are never very pleasant. I can assure you," Stephen offers, his eyes getting a momentary haunted look as he recalls his own trial.

"So I'm suppose to feel terrible?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful," Wanda mutters sarcastically.

"You trial is a lesson that must stick with you for a long time, Wanda."

"So I never repeat it. Why would I want to? That guy...Goddess I'm sorry," Wanda says, her head falling into her hands as she recalls once again that man Selene sucked dry and gave his energy to her. It doesn't matter he probably deserved it, it was wrong.

A short time later Wanda feels a hand laid upon her shoulder. She looks up to find Dr Strange standing over her, a sympathetic expression on his face.

"You are a good person Wanda and that man's death did not come at your hands," he feels the need to say to her.

"That's what Clark said."

"Then perhaps you should listen to us. Don't forget what happened but don't let any undeserved guilt cripple you either. You have proved you are ready to be a great Sorceress."

"As long as I follow your teachings right?" Wanda queries, trying to inject humour.

"Well I don't like to boast," Stephen drawls.

Teacher and student chuckle together.

Wanda feels some tension lift, glad that Dr Strange still wants to be her teacher. "So I have to ask what are we doing about Clark and Illyana?"

Stephen strokes his beard. Yes, Wanda's story included that trip to Limbo. "When the time comes to hear Clark's side of the story I believe I shall request of Charles to be present. I know certain things, rumours almost of what has transpired in that dark dimension lately but it would be advantageous to get a first hand account of what actually has happened."

Basically he only knows pieces of the story and not how it all fits together.

* * *

 **At the Institute…**

Clark had left Lana for now, leaving his ex comfortably asleep. His mother was going to speak to Lana's Aunt Nell last he knew. When Lana awakes...well they'll have to see what, if anything, she remembers. He'll speak to her...if she wants to speak to him that is. They were not on the best of terms before her prolonged possession.

Right now Clark was ticking another item off his list and was checking up on Penance.

He has his hand on her cheek, stroking it with his thumb, soothing her with his touch. He lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry Monet," he apologises. "I promised to undo this and I let the opportunity of having Selene slip through my fingers," he expresses his remorse and guilt over what he perceives to be his failure.

"You should not blame yourself," comes the response from Sooraya. He was in their room after all.

Clark looks up at the veiled Afghan girl. "But I like blaming myself," he jokes only half-heartedly.

"I have noticed this," Sooraya remarks dead-pan style. "Still even if we caught Selene I find it highly unlikely she would disclose the counter spell."

"I still have a slither of optimism left that we could have found a way."

"And I believe you will find a way to aid Monet eventually. It will simply take time."

"Thank you for still having faith in me Sooraya," Clark says genuinely. "I'm not sure as many others do."

"Illyana?"

Clark nods. "It's complicated," he says. "Despite what you saw her change into believe me there is a good person in there, struggling to get out. However, since I know I'm going to have to spill all I'd rather not tell it right here and now."

Since Sooraya really doesn't know what she saw she has decided to leave judgement until she gets facts and contents.

"How are you and Penance doing? Did Emplate hurt either of you?"

"Not physically but seeing him...was not good for her. I think she remembers him all too well."

"Yeah, well, when I get my hands on him that won't be good for him," Clark promises.

"Rrr," Penance says softly, nuzzling into Clark's touch. Because of her diamond hard skin she so rarely gets any sort of physical contact. It's really only Clark that can touch her.

Clark gives her a weak smile. That's when the door to the room opens and he spots Logan standing there. "It seems the escort to my execution has arrived," he jokes with gallows humour.

"Hardy ha Space Boy," Logan grumbles at him. "The Professor is waiting for ya," he informs him.

Along with every other adult probably. Clark had chosen not to peek. "Well I have to go," he says to both Penance and Sooraya. He leans in and gives the red skinned mutant a soft kiss on her cheek. "You be good," he advises.

"Rrr," Penance says in reply, looking shy but happy at that last small show of affection.

Clark straightens to his full height and steps up to Logan. "So after you?"

"No after you. I insist," Logan says in his no nonsense tones.

Clark is in no mood to argue so does as he is asked as he is marched to his, he would joke, doom.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Ok I'm slightly delaying the moment Clark has to deal with his ex, one Lana Lang but it will come. So in one regard he has finally kept a promise and gotten Lana back and in another he failed to help Monet. For the moment I kinda like to keep her stuck as Penance. And will Live Wire stick around? Become more an anti-hero than a villain? Way back sometime now in the comics Supes and her did eventually reach a mutual respect, almost friends position. I'm tossing the possibility in the air. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark finally has to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth about Illyana._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So here we go. Clark sat down in the Professor's office with the Professor, his parents, Colossus and after a quick request which Clark granted, Dr Strange. That's not a surprise that Piotr is here. This is his sister, the last of his family we're talking about.

Dr Strange is only a mild surprise but Clark allowed it because he can verify what Clark is about say.

The Professor begins proceedings. "I think you know why you're here Clark."

"Yes," he replies simply.

"In your own time."

"The story I told when I was abducted was true, Professor," Clark begins. "What I did...and I think you at least, Professor, if not others, suspect this, is that I omitted certain details. When I said I was in Hell I'm sure you all thought I was being metaphorical. I wasn't. I was being literal. I was literally in Hell. Fire, brimstone, demons, the whole thing."

"I don't think I understand, son," Jonathan says.

Clark looks to Dr Strange. "Since I guess you've been talking to Wanda why don't you explain," he requests.

"Very well," Stephen accepts. "Hell is a real place but unlike what most people believe there isn't a single solitary Hell. There was one once but there was a war long ago that shattered it into varying different Hell dimensions ruled by varying demonic Hell Lords."

"The one I was pulled into is called Limbo."

"Ruled by Belasco."

"Was ruled," Clark corrects. "He's dead...but I do believe I did mention him in my story before."

"And now Illyana rules, yes?" Stephen inquires.

"Yes," Clark confirms. "You'll want me to explain about her," he accepts. Especially Piotr. "Piotr," he addresses him. "This will be uncomfortable to hear," he forewarns.

"I need truth," Piotr insists.

"As you wish. I have previously stated Illyana was taken to be forged into the weapon of my destruction. That is true. It relates to the prophecy Dr Strange told me about the Star Child bringing light to the darkness. Illyana was suppose to circumvent that prophecy by killing me. Well when I add that her teacher was a Hell Lord you can begin to grasp the sort of things she was taught. And the sort of things that were done to her."

"Does this relate to her appearance?" Martha asks.

Clark nods. "From how Illyana describes it a demon is a creature with no soul. Would you agree with that description Dr Strange?"

"It's certainly one aspect of a demonic being, yes," Stephen agrees.

Since there is no soft way to say this Clark just says it. "Belasco ripped 3/5ths of Illyana's soul out."

Everyone's eyes go wide and there are muttered curses under many a breath.

"For what purpose?" Dr Strange wants to know, more intensity in his voice.

"Illyana didn't know. All she knew was that he forged the pieces into what are called Bloodstones that he kept in a pendant. It was clearly for a ritual of some sort he was planning one day."

Dr Strange thinks. Souls are so powerful...what kind of dark abomination could Belasco have been planning. "Where is this pendant now?"

"Illyana couldn't find it after Belasco's death. We assume Patricia took it. No doubt for one of her games," Clark says bitterly. He does want to help Patricia but he is not fond of anyone who plays games and manipulates people. Not after what Apocalypse did to him.

"We will deal with Patricia when we can," Charles says, prompting Clark to move the story along.

"Right," Clark says. "Anyway that is the explanation for Illyana's appearance," he returns to. "Every time Belasco removed a piece of her soul dark magic flooded into the void left behind. There is no subtle way to say this, so my apologies Piotr, but your sister is partly demonic now. That form you saw, Belasco called her Darkchylde. She is all the darkness within your sister given form but I would like to state quite clearly that there is goodness still within Yana. I know. I saw it when our minds were linked together. Everything that makes her human is still there. It's just...out of balance which is what I've been trying to help her find. The balance between her 2 halves."

"What is that sword she wields?" Stephen asks, though he has a sense he knows but would like it clarified.

"It's the remains of her soul, her full mystical essence forged into a single blade. It's a weapon of immense power. It is the weapon of my destruction. Hence why I still, to this day, have a scar from it."

"And why was this kept secret? Why didn't you tell us, son?" Jonathan asks.

"Two reasons. One; Illyana was afraid of everyone's reaction...especially her brother's. Afraid of being rejected though I doubt she'll ever admit it. She made me promise not to tell. And to be frank how was it my secret to tell? It was always hers."

"And two?" Jonathan presses.

"My own fear." He looks at his parents. "I was in Hell. Can you imagine what I had to do to survive. Also remember in Selene's dimension...how it felt...like the place was trying to pull the darkness in you to the surface. That is what Limbo is like...only far worse. And remember I had War running around in my head at the time. In Limbo I was trying to fight him off all the time while the dimension tried to pull him to the surface. By the end...before Patricia helped him take over I could barely tell where I ended and he began."

There is a pause there to give people a moment to absorb the information and for Clark to regather his emotions. Having to admit all this takes its toll.

Dr Strange breaks the silence. "I had heard of Darkchylde," he admits. "But I had never met her."

"Be glad you hadn't," Clark mutters. "She's the most dangerous foe you can imagine."

"I recall you claiming she could be our greatest ally," the Professor mentions.

"She can be both...at the same time if she puts her mind to it. Which is why we've...well more I've got to go to Limbo and get her," Clark argues.

"Care to explain," the Professor requests.

"I fear the way Selene forced Darkchylde out has disrupted that balance I was mentioning. If I'm right there's no telling what she could do. My biggest fear would be that the humanity she has left could end up being completely submerged."

"Assuming we can find a way in...and I'm hoping Stephen can help there, Clark...there is no way I would ever allow you to go by yourself," Charles argues with the young man.

"It's better by myself. I know the terrain. I know what it takes to endure the place. Let me repeat Professor, Limbo is Hell. I would never inflict that upon anyone else."

"This is not up for debate Clark," the Professor states quite clearly.

Clark can see he can't argue himself a victory here. "Very well," he accepts. "But can I have some input on who comes?" he requests.

"I don't see that as an unreasonable request," the Professor accepts. "For now can I ask the rest of you to leave so Clark and I can talk privately," he requests of the others.

They depart leaving the telepath alone with the alien teen. Charles brings his hands together atop his desk. "So do you wish to share what is really bothering you, Clark? And why you insist on going alone?" he asks, not needing telepathy only perception. He and Clark have had a lot of sessions since Apocalypse meaning he has gotten pretty good at reading the young man.

Clark takes a few moments as he considers whether he wants to or not. Oh well in for a dime, in for a dollar as the saying goes. "I did speak the truth, Professor. I was in Hell. Can you imagine what I had to do to survive? Do you think I really want anyone to see that part of me? Especially my family? War may be gone but the memories are not. I remember it all like I did it. It's like...like there's a warrior...a soldier inside me. I never wanted to be a soldier but if the circumstances are dire enough that side of me might come out when I don't want it. I don't want it. I wish I could just be rid of it but I can't."

Charles has heard Clark's, lets face it, self-loathing before over his actions as War. The guilt and regret...he's been better at expressing it during their sessions but he has never phrased it like he just did before. In reply he says, "I have seen war, Clark. Close up. With all its brutality and inhumanity so perhaps I cannot understand precisely what you experienced but I can make a pretty good guess. We've discussed this already Clark on some level. We've spoken about trying to come to terms with what you needed to do to survive. Burdening yourself with unnecessary guilt only weighs you down. In the end it will wear you down."

"I didn't really lie. I just didn't mention I was in Hell."

"Well when the search for Illyana is over you can tell the story in full this time, including what you believe the effect on yourself was."

"I told you, Professor. It gave me perspective. Ironically I think that perspective helped me start to move on from Apocalypse."

"We'll discuss that too but for now we should plan on this excursion into Limbo and who should go."

"As you wish," Clark accepts.

* * *

Jean wanders the corridors of the new wing of the mansion. She had been catching up with her friends and felt like seeing how the new build was looking since she's not here as often any more.

It was looking pretty good. There wasn't too much damage from that trip into Selene's dimension.

Boy was that a crazy adventure even by X-Men standards.

Course this half cleared up what it was Clark was covering up in regards to Illyana though Jean didn't know the full details as of yet but she's sure eventually she'll hear about it. Nothing stays secret around here for very long.

As Jean ruminates her thoughts around her head she finds herself almost bumping into someone. When she looks who it is it turns out to be her ex-boyfriend...and it doesn't even need a telepath to guess what's on his mind.

Scott had come to the new wing just to find some place quiet to really have a think about everything that has happened and what he learned about Emma...who conveniently didn't stick around long enough for them to talk.

Scott knows he needs to confront her and he also knows that is not a conversation he is going to enjoy. He also knows it just confirms what a lot of people warned him about when he chose to get involved with Emma.

Including his ex-girlfriend whom he just bumped into. And his day just keeps getting better and better.

"Hello Scott," Jean says politely.

"Jean," he acknowledges her before trying to move past her.

"I didn't realise my company was that bad," she observes wryly.

"It's not," Scott tries to assure her.

"Yet you still seem to be desperate to get away from me," Jean points out that he's still trying to move past her. Not easy...especially when she's deliberately getting in the way now. "This wouldn't have anything to do with Emma would it?"

Scott freezes.

"If you think I'm going to say 'I told you so' I really thought you knew me as bigger than that. I told you before Scott I'm still your friend and as your friend I'm here for you." She reaches out and touches his shoulder. "Don't freeze me out," she asks of him. She can feel Scott tense up under her touch as he grapples whether to open up or clam up. In Scott's case either possibility is as likely as the other. He has a fight or flight instinct when it comes to sharing his feelings.

And today flight wins as he manages to skim past Jean and hastily stride away.

Jean watches him go through narrowed green eyes. And to think she use to date that idiot. And yet she still cares for him. Well when he decides he needs to talk she'll be here.

After all that's what it means to be a friend to someone.

* * *

After Clark talked to the Professor about who'll be on the team to go to Limbo he knows there is a certain someone he needs to speak to alone first.

That someone being Illyana's brother.

That'll be why he's knocking on the door to Piotr's room. When he's invited in he's not surprised to see the big Russian preparing to be on the mission.

"What brings you here?" Piotr asks.

"Well it's not to avoid the Inquisition from my family I can tell you that," Clark resets to default and cracks a joke. He gets a blank look in return. Clark closes the door and lets out a sigh. "Honestly Piotr we need to talk. I need to express my regret for what I kept secret. I really can't give a full apology since I did give Yana my word I wouldn't tell and I always do my best to keep my word."

"I understand you keeping your word. That is not...no I am not angry at all. Sad, perhaps, that my sister could not trust me."

"She loves you Piotr. That's why she was afraid. Afraid you would stop loving her back if you knew what she had become."

"Then she does not know me."

"I would think, perhaps, it's more she has forgotten. It has been a long time for her and she was just a little girl when she first abducted. For awhile she completely forgot who she was. She could only remember being Darkchylde. I know the feeling," Clark says with a painful expression to match the painful memory he is drudging up.

"I do not understand."

"While I was in Limbo...for awhile I was gone. There was only War. It's kinda hard to explain," Clark tries to.

Piotr says nothing because he can't think of what it is he could say.

"I figured you would want to come," Clark says. "I would tell you to prepare yourself but there is no way to prepare for what you are about to see."

"What do you believe we will find?"

"As I said Yana's internal balance may have been disrupted. I've faced Darkchylde. She hunted me for weeks. I will warn you Piotr if your sister's darkness has taken over again this will be very unpleasant...and that is an understatement but I do believe between us we can reach her and pull her back. There is goodness inside her and I will not let it die. We can and will save your sister no matter what it takes. On that you have my word."

Piotr walks over to Clark and places a powerful hand on the alien teen's shoulder. "Then we shall succeed," he declares, believing that they will save his little snowflake. How can he believe anything else. He just got her back. He's not losing her again.

Clark truly does hope Piotr is right because he would love to ask Yana if what Selene said was true. That she was in love with him. As for his reply...lets just say that his time here hasn't helped in some regards in that he can still be pretty awful at realising and vocalising his feelings. Well he too better get ready.

* * *

 **Academy of Tomorrow, Boston...**

Or rather what's left of it. Emma stands near the ruins, just staring at them. Everything she has tried to build, laid waste in a matter of seconds.

And if you think things couldn't be worse you would be so wrong. Almost all her contacts and supporters within the Hellfire Club have gone silent.

Selene, Sebastian and her sister had been very thorough in purging their enemies from within the Club.

As she stood here they were consolidating their power. Having their supporters take up all the important positions of power. If Emma were to even attempt to enter a building owned by the Hellfire Club she doubts even she would survive it.

Everything she had been working for, elevating her position and power until she could get herself into the most prominent position of power...it's all undone.

She's been used and discarded as she has done to others.

Oh she has a way out. She always had a way out. She could disappear easily. Control her business from afar but that's a last resort. She's not that desperate yet.

Her school may be gone but she still has her students...for the most part. She severely doubts she'll ever see Amara and Angelica again...and the others...have less trust in her than they use to. Awkward but manageable.

"It's always surprising isn't it. How easy it is to tear down something which takes you years to build."

Emma frowns. How did she not sense the presence. She turns her head and her eyes spot, "Principal Fine?" she queries of the man.

"Alas no longer."

"Yes. Yes. You were spotted fighting Superman in Bayville as I recall."

'Fine' gives an enigmatic smile. "We all have our secrets. Some of mine might be revealed for a price."

"What price?"

"I require your assistance...and the resources of your company."

"That's asking a lot."

"Ah but I can help restore all that you have lost. Give you the power to crush your enemies. Avenge this," 'Fine' tempts her, holding his arm out at the ruins of her school.

Emma looks intently at him, trying to probe his mind and getting nowhere. He was blocking her at every turn.

"You know I do believe to be considered civilised you ask permission before you attempt to read one's mind," Fine politely chastises her.

Emma blinks. It's not usual for someone to detect her probes. She doesn't apologise for being caught. Instead she asks, "And what exactly do you need my company for?"

"Without your prior agreement I am afraid I cannot reveal more. Be assured though I can do everything I promise to restore what you have lost. Think it over. I'll be back," 'Fine' tells her before he vanishes in a gust of wind.

* * *

 **The Sanctum Sanctorum…**

Is where the small team(at Clark's insistence it be small) of X-Men have gathered. The team consisted of Superman, Colossus, Cyclops, Jean and Wolverine with Dr Strange providing the mystical leadership.

It was he that insisted they come here and as they walk the every changing hallways he begins to explain why.

"As you may notice the Sanctum lies at a major intersection of many roads," Stephen states. "This is more than just mere physical fact. This location was deliberately chosen as it is a mystical nexus point."

"Which means what?" Wolverine asks in his growly voice.

The group reach a door. Stephen places his hand on the knob. "It means this," he says as he opens the door.

Mouths hang agape as they look into a vast, almost limitless seeming space, criss-crossed by what appears to be the thick twisted trunks of trees.

"Follow me," Stephen instructs as he steps out the door onto the branch with the rest of the group following. As they walk they spot what appears to be an endless number of vortexes...almost like the one Isobel created to breach into the pocket dimension.

"What is all this?" Cyclops asks.

"The Sanctum stands on a dimensional nexus," he begins to explain. "All these are doorways into every dimension and realm. It is my duty and the duty of all those that follow me to ensure these doorways remain sealed and protected from any dark force that may try to enter our world."

"And therefore one of these leads into Limbo," Superman understands.

"Precisely. It's easier than trying to force our way in."

"No wonder Belasco coveted Yana," Superman says.

"What was that Superman?" Stephen asks.

"Illyana. Her mutant power is teleportation. Her stepping disks are connected to Limbo somehow. It's where she always teleports through when she moves from one place to another. I remember Patricia saying that is where they always led to and that sooner or later Illyana would end up there. She just accelerated the process...in what was her so-called defence for what she did," he says that last part still a little bitterly.

Stephen strokes his beard. Interesting. He will have to ponder the ramifications of that. Of the fact Illyana can bypass the normal barriers that separate Earth from Limbo. It surely can't have been good whatever Belasco was planning.

The group arrive outside the portal to Limbo.

Dr Strange begins to cast the spell to open it fully and allow passage to the other side. A mystical beam of energy erupts from his hand into the centre of the portal.

The portal fizzes and expands...then convulses, lighting sparks across its surface...which then erupts outward and strikes Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, sending him flying.

Superman blurs and catches the man before he falls over the edge. "You alright?" he asks.

"I am fine, thank you," Stephen replies as he regain his own feet and brushes himself down.

"What was that?" Cyclops asks.

"It seems Illyana has anticipated our attempt to enter her realm and has sealed it off. As the Sorcerer Supreme of Limbo she controls that side of the portal. It seems indeed we are going to have to try and force our way in," Stephen announces.

"Then what are ya waiting for?" Wolverine asks impatiently. "Get on with it."

"Alas I did not do that to begin with because such a task is not easy. It will take me some time to prepare for that."

"Well this is sorta anti-climatic," Superman remarks at the situation. They get dressed up, come all this way and nothing.

"Oh Kal-El. If there's one thing I've never been accused of it's not bringing the men in my life to satisfactory climaxes," a voice says with all he suggestiveness one might guess.

Everyone spins round as standing there, having appeared from nowhere is the white-skinned, white-haired, dressed all in black, chief manipulator of Clark's life.

"Black Swan," he says though slightly gritted teeth.

The woman smirks.

Clark knows that smirk and he can tell ya it's never good.

* * *

 _Author's Note: As you may recall I did a cameo where an older Clark becomes Cable and the question is how does he, of all people, turn into a soldier. The answer is that thanks to War that soldier is within Clark already. It's the circumstances of Cable's future that allows it to surface and become dominant. Clark is still trying to find a way to deal with what Apocalypse did to him. Now what does Brainiac want with Emma? Nothing good is the short answer. And oh lookie, Black Swan is back. That's not to the good either. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Black Swan offers her help that just may get the gang to Limbo._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Aw in your case I think you can call me Patricia, Kal-El," the mutated daughter of Virgil Swann says in flirty tones. "After all we went through so much together."

Clark snorts with complete derision. "You put me through hell. Literally."

"And you came out stronger for it," Black Swan believes completely.

"There a reason you're here, lady?" Wolverine questions her.

"Yes. I need to borrow Clark for a little bit," Black Swan answers honestly.

"I don't think so," Cyclops says.

"You're under the mistaken impression I was asking...or can actually stop me," Black Swan says, a hint of menace replacing her previous playful tone. "Toodles!" she waves and before anyone can stop her she vanishes into a crack in space-time.

It takes everyone about 10 seconds to realise Superman is missing as well.

* * *

Clark blinks and looks around. Where on Earth…?

Actually giving the very unusual and alien plant life around him he's not even sure he's on Earth any more.

"There now. That's better. Just the two of us."

Clark turns round to find Black Swan, adjusting her outfit. "Patricia is there any reason we shouldn't skip right to the ass-kicking?" he asks her.

"I would really hate to kick an ass as fine as yours Clark," Black Swan teases with a smirk.

Clark folds his arms across his chest.

Black Swan mocks him by imitating his stance. "Ooh this does make you feel powerful doesn't it. I can see why you like this pose. Of course on me it's just a chance to emphasise my cleavage," she teases playfully, lightly flirting.

Clark is sure his eye is twitching in annoyance. "You know stopping you is on my list."

"Of course I know Clark. It's my job to know everything about you so I can protect you," Patricia lays out her mission as she sees it.

"Why are you showing up now?" Clark asks.

"The same reason you were at Strange's place."

Clark frowns. "Illyana?"

"Exactly."

"You want to help?"

"Well I must admit when it comes to you and her you did take me by surprise. I never saw you two hooking up."

"You were the one who put us together in the first place," Clark argues. After all Patricia arranged for them to meet and battle in Limbo. She arranged for their minds to be stored in Yana's snowflake necklace and then when they were returned to their bodies to have their minds linked together, seeing each other's memories and thoughts and feelings which is what created the initial connection between them that caused them to start dating...unless Patricia didn't mean for it to happen like that.

"Hnn," Black Swan shrugs. "It's not important really. You can roll in the hay with whoever you want. What is important, in this case, is the fact Illyana has the power to destroy you so I can't let Darkchylde take her over. While I can see most things the outcome of a battle between the two of you is nearly impossible to determine so I need to intervene. I will give you the means to enter Limbo and to do your hero thing."

"My hero thing?"

"You know, seeing the good in people, saving them...unless you're still getting over Apocalypse. What month is it again?"

"November."

"Ah right. You're still in your mopey, worried you've been forever tainted, can't be the hero I'm suppose to be phase. You'll get over that...eventually."

Clark would ask how she knows that, that yes those things do worry him but why just give himself a headache. "Patricia, if you want to help Illyana return her damn soul!"

Patricia smirks. "Knew you'd figure out I had it but sorry, no. There's a time and a place. I have plans for that. Besides even if I was inclined to hand it over to you it's not on me and once I leave we won't see each other for awhile...I think."

"You think?"

"Well I travel through time and space Clark. My days are like crazy paving, nothing is ever in the right order and that's before I add in how I can see the pattern of the universe. I get a little mixed up now and again. Sue me."

Yep. There's that headache.

Patricia pulls off a little bracelet on a chain that she wearing on her wrist. "This is what you need to get into Limbo."

"A tiny axe?" Clark queries what it is shaped as.

"Oh ye of little faith," Black Swan mocks him. She lays it in the palm of her hand...where it expands into a full sized double axe.

Clark peers closer. That axe looks familiar. "Isn't that..."

"Your weapon of choice from your stay in Limbo?"

Clark nods. He hasn't see that since he left.

"It is," Black Swan confirms. "I borrowed it that 1st time when Illyana and you were...phew if Hell wasn't hot enough already!" she smirks, fanning herself.

Clark blushes. He clear his throat. "How does this help me?"

"I enchanted it," Black Swan informs him as she grasps it in both hands and swings it vertically in the air...where it seems to cut the very fabric of space itself. "This will allow you to bypass Illyana's blocks around her realm," she explains before she tosses it to him.

Clark catches it with much practised skill and ease of handling the weapon. "How do I…?" he starts to ask how he uses it.

"Just concentrate on your destination and swing. The magic in the axe will do the rest. Now I do recommend you hurry. If you don't stop what she is planning then the goodness that remains inside her will be truly extinguished."

"What is she plann...Patricia! Wait!" he yells but she's gone, into the tear she cut open which seals up immediately afterwards.

"Thanks a bunch Patricia," Clark grumbles. "Protecting me my shapely butt," he carries on griping. He looks at the axe. Concentrate on where he wants to go. As much as he wants to go after Illyana he needs to get back to his friends. He agreed they would come along and he won't break his word no matter how much he thinks it a bad idea they come. He closes his eyes and recalls them back in the Sanctum Sanctorum. He slices the axe downward. He opens his eyes to see he has cut a tear open. "Here goes nothing," he mumbles to himself as he steps through…

...and appears exactly where he was.

"Huh?" Jean queries at seeing him

"How long was I gone?" Clark asks.

"Mere moments," Stephen answers,

Clark shakes his head. "Right. Ok. Fine. Well Patricia and I had a chat and she's given me a way into Limbo...which we should only try after Dr Strange has examined this," he request, holding the axe up. Like he was just going to trust Patricia. If he did that he would need his head examined.

* * *

"So what's in it for her?" Wolverine is asking Superman after he had explained his little trip and while Dr Strange examined the axe.

"Patricia has come to see herself as some master...chess player of a sort. Moving pieces around to get what she thinks is best for me."

"For you?" Jean questions.

"It's her belief she is carrying on her father's work in protecting me. As I've said before I'm afraid whatever she's been through, wherever she's been, has affected the way she thinks."

"You mean she's gone psycho," Wolverine lays it out in his usual blunt, gruff manner.

"This Black Swan, she is responsible for taking Illyana to this Limbo, yes?" Colossus seeks to make clear.

"Short answer, yes," Superman confirms. "Long answer is like I was saying before. Limbo is where Illyana's stepping disks always take her. Patricia accelerated the process...and while trusting her is not something I would recommend if Dr Strange will confirm that that axe will allow us to get into Limbo, on this occasion I'm just going to have to go with we accept her help."

"Clark," Cyclops raises. "From what you said she seemed a little more..." he reaches for the right word.

"Scattered-brained?" Superman suggests.

"That wasn't the word I was reaching for but yeah."

"If she truly does jump around in time and space then there is no way to know what order along her timeline we're meeting her. Scattered-brained could be simply the state this version of her is in currently."

"That's makin' my head hurt," Wolverine says in reflection of trying to wrap his brain around that.

"Yeah, Patricia has a habit of that," Superman mutters.

"That matches stories I've heard," Dr Strange interrupts as he returns, axe in hand.

"Stories?" Cyclops queries.

"Myths, rumours really about the Black Swan. That's all she is. Myth and rumour."

"Aren't we all," Superman quips.

Stephen chuckles. "Indeed," he concedes.

"So what's the story doc?" Wolverine asks, pointing at the axe.

"Some very interesting charms and spells have been cast upon it," Stephen answers. "From what I can tell it's been charmed so only two people can use it."

"Let me guess, myself and Patricia," Superman assumes grimly.

"That would be my assumption. Since time is a pressing issue there wasn't enough for me to know fully what Ms Swann has done but for now I do believe it can safely get us into Limbo."

"Then what are we waitin' for," Wolverine says impatiently.

Clark looks to Cyclops since he is the leader here.

"Well we didn't get dressed up for nothing," Cyclops drawls dryly.

True enough. Superman raises a hand out..and the axe flies out of Dr Strange's hand into his.

"What was that?" Jean asks. It almost looked like telekinesis...which Clark can't do...well except when he was War.

Which is what is troubling Clark because he's having the same thought. In Limbo...the place strengthened his Horseman alter-ego so much his abilities, separate from Clark returned. It seems Patricia chose to enchant the axe to mimic them Clark is guessing.

"It's one of the enchantments," Stephen answers, confirming Clark's thinking.

Superman shakes his head. "Lets just get on with this," he decides, concentrating on where he wants to go and bringing the axe down in a vertical strike, slicing open reality.

Dr Strange takes a moment to examine the tear, interested in witnessing the effect of the axe.

"Superman, you lead," Cyclops decides since Clark knows better the terrain they are about to enter.

Superman takes a breath and then leaps through, closely followed by the others, one after the other.

* * *

 **At the Institute...**

"Mrs Kent?" comes the groggy question.

"Lana?!" the older woman exclaims slightly in return. Martha had taken up the vigil by Lana's bedside and now the brunette girl's eyes were slowly blinking awake.

Lana takes a moment to focus her eyes and look around. "Where am I?" she asks, her voice going croaky.

"You're in Bayville. At the Xavier Institute. Do you remember it?"

Lana's brow furrows. "You, Mr Kent and Clark moved here last year."

Last year? Oh dear. Martha doesn't correct her that it was 2 years ago now. They had all wondered what she'd remember, if anything. "I know you'll have questions but let me get Hank...Dr McCoy first so he can examine you. Once that is done I'll answer anything you want to know, ok?"

Lana nods, her mind too fuzzy to really put up an objection.

Martha hurries off to find Hank. Nell wasn't here yet but the Kent matriarch had spoken to Lana's closest living relative and she was on the way but Smallville is not just around the corner so until then Lana's care lied with herself and the other staff here at the Institute. Course if Lana really cannot remember anything from her time possessed that means they'll have to tell her. That won't be fun but it is necessary. Lana has to know why she has lost 18months of her life.

* * *

 **Limbo…**

"It's just as I remember it," Superman remarks dryly as he gazes around the twisted hellscape of Illyana's domain.

Jean shivers. "You spent 2 months, here?!" she cries. She's been here 2 seconds and she feels revolted.

Superman shrugs. "Pretty much. Oh that unpleasant feeling like you want to rip your skin off...that never goes away so try and ignore it," he advises.

Dr Strange, who has much experience with dimensions like this, adapts the quickest. "Considering the negative effect a place like this has on the psyche it is best we hurry. Which way Superman?"

"One second," the alien teen requests as he orientates himself. "I was aiming for Illyana's Fortress. Guess I missed."

"Fortress?" Colossus inquires. His sister has a Fortress?

"Your sister rules this place and the one who sits on the Throne of Limbo claims all its power. There isn't a demon here that wouldn't try to usurp her given half a chance...which is why she took the throne in the first place. She couldn't allow something worse than her to rule here," Superman adds, having not mentioned it before but he thinks it shows the brave, courageous and most importantly heroic side of Illyana.

"How difficult will it be to get inside?" Cyclops wonders.

"Very. Her Fortress is protected by those she deems...loyal is the wrong word. What's the one I'm looking for?" he asks out-loud.

"Afraid of her?" Stephen suggests.

"Yeah. That's it. They're afraid of her. More than us and knowing Illyana she no doubt expected us to get in somehow so...doesn't matter. I broke in once. I can do it again. Admittedly I was War at the time and he had a whole army with him..."

"Space Boy you're rambling!" Wolverine snaps at him.

"Watcha know. So I am," Superman realises. "I've got it. Her Fortress is just over that ridge," he points at it.

"Let us assess the situation first and see if we can find a way to sneak in," Stephen suggests.

Cyclops nods his agreement. If they can avoid a fight, great. They're here to find Illyana. Not wage a war.

The group keep low and climb the ridge, peering over the top to look at the stone Fortress with demon guards keeping watch.

"They're on alert," Wolverine can tell.

"It's possible Illyana sensed our entrance into her realm," Stephen theorises.

"Look even the best castle has a weak spot. Ways in and out," Wolverine points out.

"We're trying to sneak in, Logan," Jean reminds him.

"Well it may be unpleasant but does this place have sewers?"

Everyone looks at him in dismay.

"That is a terrible idea," Superman tells him. "They're demons. Do you know that kinda things they expel from their bodies? I'll give you a hint and say it's nothing like what humans do."

"Superman is correct," Stephen confirms. "It would not only be more unpleasant but quite dangerous."

"More dangerous than fighting our way in?" Wolverine poses the question.

"I'd rather fight my way in," Superman replies. Better than going through the sewers...he shudders at the thought. "Plus also there is no sun here. I'm on the clock before my powers drain," he points out.

In the end the decision is Cyclops' as leader. "We're not here to fight unless we have to," he says, in essence making the decision. "Do you know where to go Superman?"

The red and blue clad hero nods. "This way," he says, leading the way, all of them keeping low and trying to remain unseen.

The group make their way round to the bottom of the castle, to the entrance to its sewers, blocked off by a metal grid.

Wolverine moves to slice it open…

CLANG!

To everyone's surprise the metal does not cut.

"What the hell?!" Wolverine exclaims.

"It's Limbo metal," Superman responds. "It's magical in nature," he gives the explanation as to why Logan's claws could not cut it. "It's possible even I cannot break it. Illyana tends to plan ahead on all situations. I did warn you this would not be easy."

"I suggest you try your axe, Superman," Stephen intervenes.

Superman looks at it. Illyana isn't the only one who plans ahead. So does Patricia. He swings it down and the meal slices open. A couple more swings and there is an opening to squeeze through.

And so they do into the foul smelling and worse looking sewer.

"Lets never talk of this again," Superman requests.

"I don't think that needs said," Jean says, trying mighty hard not to empty the contents of her stomach.

The group wade through the horribleness.

Colossus nearly trips and places his hand against the wall to prevent himself falling over. What he notices is that the wall is soft, squidgy. "This is not stonework," he comments.

They all look at him and then the wall.

"Ah. This is not good," Stephen says as he figures it out.

"What's not good?" Cyclops wonders.

"Demons do not die as humans die. Even when their bodies are fatally wounded their cells keep trying to live on. Trying to cling on."

"And when they wash down here they cling on to the walls...essentially meaning this sewer is possessed and alive," Superman finishes. "I knew this was a bad idea. In this Hell nothing is ever what it seems. I should show you the forests sometime," he remarks.

"I am truly amazed you survived as long as you did," Stephen says back in admiration.

"Yeah, lets save that for when we get out of here before..."

Superman's words are cut off by the walls making a strange inhuman sound, and then start to convulse and pulse. "Oh crap," he sums it up nicely.

The walls around them spring to life, twisting and contorting.

Dr Strange creates a protective barrier around them.

"We should run!" Stephen yells. "They will try to possess us and gain new bodies for themselves. I can only shield us for so long."

The group run as tentacles rip out from the wall trying to grab them, bouncing off Dr Strange's shield until they collapse the tunnel ahead.

"Ok. Plan B," Superman says as he bends his knees and launches himself upward, blowing a hole in the ceiling.

"Plan B. Plan B is always good," Wolverine says as Jean, not needing asked, telekinetically throws him upward where Superman catches him. She does that one by one while Dr Strange holds the demonic refuse back. Once Jean has levitated herself he follows, before chanting a spell and sealing the hole behind him.

Once that is done they look around a hallway.

"Welcome to the dungeons," Superman sarcastically drawls. "I don't recommend hanging around here either."

"Where do we head to?" Cyclops asks.

"The Throne Room," Superman answers. "Even if she's not there one of her minions will be and we can ask real _nicely_ as to her whereabouts."

"Lead the way," Cyclops says once again, needing to rely on Clark's knowledge.

The group sneak their way through the castle.

"Is this too easy?" Wolverine asks at one point because they've met few guards.

"Easy?" Jean asks him incredulously. They were in Hell...of a sort. How is any of this easy?

"No, Wolverine's correct," Superman says.

"Is that good or bad?" Cyclops wonders.

"At this point it could be either. I can't say which until I know more. We're almost there," he says as they turn a corner to face the large double doors, with a few guards...or there were guards in the few seconds before Superman reacted and took them down. They gather outside the doors, ready to charge in.

"What's inside?" Cyclops asks, wondering what they will face.

"Don't know," Superman answers. "The Throne is the nexus of Limbo's power. There's too much magic around for my vision or any of my other senses to work."

"Just do it," Wolverine gives his view.

Cyclops sighs. "Might as well," he agrees.

"Ok then. Knock knock," Superman quips as he kicks the doors open and the gang charge in, ready for anything...only to find nothing apart from said throne sitting on the skulls of the slain. One of them being Belasco himself. Illyana thought it a fitting fate and a warning to any one who thought to challenge her power.

"There is nothing," Colossus comments at the obvious.

"This I don't get," Superman admits. "By the way don't touch the throne. It's protected."

"Yes. I can see the protection runes and charms. It is very clever spell work," Stephen praises it.

"Hmm, well those keep anyone else from usurping it for as long as Illyana is alive."

"She connected them to her own life-force," Stephen assumes.

"Oh the Mistress is clever in many ways," a voice interrupts them.

They spin round to find hey have been joined by a vaguely gargoyle like demon.

"N'astirh," Superman names him. "Now the ease with which we got in here makes sense. You arranged it."

"Always so clever Star Child. I can see why the Mistress desires you so," N'astirh chuckles.

Well no, it's more why else would N'astirh be here alone with them.

"State your business demon," Stephen commands the creature.

"None with you Sorcerer," N'astirh hisses back at Earth's Sorcerer Supreme, the nemesis of so many of his kin.

"We're here for Illyana. Tell us where she is N'astirh," Superman takes charge.

"The Mistress knew you would come but alas she is busy."

"Doing what?"

"N'astirh is forbidden to say just like he is forbidden to enter her room."

Superman notes that statement. It's a clue. "Tell me how she is?"

"Oh the Mistress is well. Embraced her darkness she has. Finally she is fitting to rule."

"We're going to stop her. Whatever it takes."

"As the Mistress' Consort you are still under her protection...for now but don't expect that to last Star Child. You are her doom and she is yours. Soon she will remember this truth. One of you must destroy the other."

"Or we'll end up destroying each other," Superman puts forward the other possibility. "That'll be an interesting day...for you I'm guessing," he can already see that as an outcome N'astirh would favour.

"N'astirh could not say what you mean by that but I suggest you leave now. The Mistress will not see you."

"Uh huh," Superman says through narrowed eyes. "Well if the Mistress is not here we shall be going," he says, signalling for the others to follow him.

They don't say anything until they're clear of the throne room.

"What was that about?" Jean asks.

"N'astirh seeks the throne. It's in his interest to see us defeat Illyana."

"Does my sister know this?" Colossus asks.

"Of course she does but she's using that old adage about keeping your enemies closer. For as long as N'astirh is close by her she can keep an eye on him."

"So what now?" Cyclops asks.

"What N'astirh told us to do."

"Which was what?" Wolverine would like to know.

"We check her room."

And that is where they head next. Course getting there is the easy part. Getting in is quite another. Illyana's room is protected.

Guess that's why they brought Earth's Sorcerer Supreme along.

"This will take some time," Stephen warns as he takes to the task of stripping back the multiple layers of protections on the door.

* * *

 **At the Institute…**

Martha had been watching carefully as Hank examined Lana, asking her questions. Particularly over the last thing she can remember.

Paris.

That's the last thing she remembers. Being in the church which from what Martha can recall is when and where Isobel possessed the young woman.

Martha still hasn't worked out how to begin to explain what has happened.

"Well Ms Lang," Hank interrupts the Kent Matriarch's thoughts. "You seem to be in fine shape," he says. Perfect health, no. Slightly malnourished but nothing serious.

"Uh...thank you," Lana says, off-put by the man's appearance but trying not to show it. After all from her perspective mutants were a brand new thing, only recently revealed after that battle in New York.

Martha smiles at Hank and prepares herself for what comes next.

"So...how am I here?" Lana asks. "And why can't I remember coming here?"

Yep. That is what comes next. Martha grabs herself a seat next to Lana's bed. "Lana. This will come as a bit of a shock to you but Paris was a year and a half ago."

A bit of a shock?! That doesn't even come close. How the hell can she have lost 18months of her life?!

"What happened? Nell? Lex?" she stumbles from one question to the next rapidly.

"Calm down Lana," Martha tries to get the young woman to. "I'll explain...as best I can. You may have trouble believing what I am about to say but I promise it is the truth. Now lets us start at the church. You were studying a tomb, yes?"

Lana nods. Yes, she remembers that...just about.

"That tomb belonged to the Countess Margaret Isobel Thoreaux...your distant ancestor and also a witch."

"A witch?" Lana questions, understandably sceptical.

"Yes. Lana. This next part is important to believe so have an open mind. Magic is real...and it is responsible for what happened to you. From what I understand it started when you touched Isobel's tomb..."

* * *

 **Limbo…**

Some time later...although that's a very relative concept in Limbo, Dr Strange manages to pull down the protections around Illyana's room.

"She's not here you know," Superman says, just before they prepare to enter. "If she was she would have reacted to Dr Strange."

"Then why did we just do this?" Wolverine wonders.

"Because there may still be something here we can use to figure out what state of mind she is in and where she is right now."

"Good enough reason," Cyclops says. After all that was the mission. To find Illyana.

"It is best I go first," Stephen suggests. "We don't know what other mystical enchantments may be triggered once we enter the room."

Cyclops accepts that.

Stephen pushes the door open slowly and carefully, on guard. He leads the group in, slow, careful steps.

They all look around. Piotr especially as he tries to get to grips with just who his sister really is.

To Superman her room looks more or less as he remembers...except. "There," he points at a wall.

"What?" Cyclops asks.

"There," Superman repeats.

"There where?" Wolverine asks.

"You don't see it?"

"No," Jean answers.

"There's a distortion. Might be a cloaking spell."

Dr Strange goes up to the wall and examines it. "I do believe you are correct Superman," he says. "Your eyes are sharp indeed if you can see the minute fluctuations."

"That and I have experience of them. When Illyana was hunting me through Limbo she often concealed her traps for me behind cloaking spells. I developed a 6th sense about them."

"Can you show us what is behind it?" Cyclops asks Dr Strange.

"I should be able to reveal it, yes," Stephen thinks as he goes to work dismantling it. There's a shimmer and what is revealed is a wooden door.

"That's new," Superman says, having never seen it before.

Stephen opens the door to reveal a hidden room.

"Guess she's been remodelling," Superman quips dryly as the group enter this room.

"This looks...familiar," Jean reflects, looking at Clark. She's looking at him because on the walls and pictures and papers with scrawled handwriting. Clark does the same sort of thing for his journalism and his superhero activities when he's trying to work something out.

Superman frowns as his eyes scan it in seconds.

"What is she doing?" Colossus wants to know.

"Oh no," Superman breathes as he puts it together.

"What?" the other 5 ask together.

"Piotr...look at the pictures," Superman requests. "What do those people have in common?"

Colossus looks closely. The pictures were of Magneto, Sabretooth, Gambit and Haze.

"What one event did they feature in?" Superman prompts the big Russian to piece it together.

It suddenly dawns on him. "The day Illyana was abducted. The day I was forced to work for Magneto."

"The day Illyana's life took its downward spiral," Superman says.

"Revenge. This is about revenge," Wolverine understands and he understands revenge all too well.

"Yes...and we must stop her...for her own sake."

"What do you mean?" Jean asks, thinking Clark is hinting at something more than just the simple revenge is a wrong a path to take.

"Jean, you're a telepath so I think you understand better than most the demons we all have to live with within our psyches, right?"

Jean nods.

"In Illyana's case those demons are literal. There is literally a demon inside her and if she gives in to it..."

"It will take her over completely," Stephen finishes, now understanding.

"And if that happens the Illyana we all know and love will be lost forever," Superman gives the dire warning he believes to be true. It only makes it all the more urgent they find her and that they stop her.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Ah Patricia ripping lines off Doctor Who. The crazy paving quote is what the 7th Doctor said when Mel left. Also being completely blunt about how Clark feels the legacy of Apocalypse is in leaving him tainted. But she was also surprisingly helpful in giving them the means to enter Limbo. And Lana's awake and can seemingly remember nothing. Well for now she can't but I would certainly leave the possibility open that one day she might remember and might even one day learn she can still do magic. On the show Lex made that vague promise to explore whether she still had the power but nothing about it was ever mentioned again, like it was a bad storyline they wished to drop. Yeah because the kryptonite sucking nanosuit made so much more sense...not. And Illyana seeks vengeance on those she deems responsible for her screwed up life. Well won't that be fun for all! Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; the hunt for Illyana gathers pace._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **At the Institute…**

Using the axe the group returned to Earth and informed the Professor of what they found.

"It's pointless trying to find her when she doesn't want to be found," Clark is explaining why they returned. "With her teleportation powers she could be anywhere but we don't have to find her. We have to find the ones she's hunting."

"Magneto, Sabretooth, Gambit and Haze," Charles understands.

"I do believe, last I checked, you have this big, fancy mutant finding machine," Superman jokes.

Charles smiles. "Yes I do. While, as you know, Magneto can shield himself I should be able to find the others but before I do I would like to clear a few issues up. Firstly; Patricia."

"Is still playing her games," Clark says in clearly annoyed tones.

"Do we understand her real motivations behind this?"

"No," Clark replies, him speaking because he was the one who talked to the white-skinned mutant. "I'm not sure we ever really can because we don't know how she thinks, what she does, what she has seen since Magneto transformed her."

"Very well. We'll put Patricia on the back-burner for now," the Professor accepts she isn't the priority here, "but sooner or later we are going to need to conceive of a way to get to her."

"Couldn't agree more," Clark rumbles.

"Now Illyana. Once again Clark it seems I must direct the questioning to you. Are you certain she's after the people who abducted her?"

"As I've told the story before there was a moment when mine and Illyana's minds were linked together. I've seen inside her head. I know of her darkness, her rages, her frustrations, her fears and whom she blames for the crimes committed against her. It's also how I know of her joys, passions, intelligence, wit, humour, of the good person struggling against her inner demons. There are people she holds responsible for her travails...and she's not wrong in that. Without them she would still be a little girl, living on that farm with the brother she loves. If her inner demon gets its way she'll destroy them all and anyone else who gets in her way."

"Do you actually have a plan to stop her?" Charles wonders.

"No. I have a plan to save her," Clark corrects. "Don't expect it to be easy though. Expect many bruises."

"That's how all our plans pan out!" Wolverine claims.

Charles would love to argue that notion but finds it hard to. "I'll go to Cerebro. Track down Gambit, Haze and Sabretooth."

"We're not really going to protect Creed are we?" Logan says distastefully at that notion. Protect his worst enemy. Not a chance.

"Scott make sure to assign Logan to the non-Sabretooth mission please," Charles requests.

"I think that doesn't need said," Scott quips.

"Laugh it up One-Eye. We still need to have that talk about you and Frostie yet," Logan reminds him after what they learned about what Emma had done in Selene's dimension. Logan takes joy in making Scott instantly glum.

"I'll go to Cerebro," the Professor states, cutting that argument off, though Logan is correct. That talk is coming. "Before I go, however, Clark..."

"Why am I the centre of everyone's attention today?" he jokily complains.

"I'm pretty certain you bring it on yourself Space-Boy," Logan jabs.

Clark grasps at his heart is mock pain. "Ouch, Logan, that hurt," he pouts.

"You forget kid, I can hurt ya," Logan warn, popping the claws that can indeed cut Clark open.

Charles smiles in amusement. The playful banter is nothing new. "However," he begins again. "Clark, Lana is awake if you wish to go see her before we next depart for the next mission."

Clark's face becomes a blank mask. More because he's not really sure entirely what to feel...or what he is going to say to his ex-girlfriend. "Right. I'll need to get changed...if you'll excuse me," he says before he departs the room.

His departure triggers the break-up of the group. All but one. Piotr who seems lost in his thoughts.

"You doing ok, Piotr?" the Professor asks, his innate need to help people delaying his own departure.

"I am uncertain," Piotr admits. "Previously I was told that my sister's upbringing had been in harsh place."

"But you did not expect it to be a literal hell," Charles can guess. After all who did?

"It was my job to protect her."

"Piotr...none of it was your fault," Charles tries to make the young man believe. "You did all you could. I know none of us can truly right now absorb what it is Illyana went through and is but I can say that I believe Clark when he said all that makes your sister herself is still there and she will need you to be strong if we are going to save that side of her. Can you be strong for her?"

"Of course," Piotr says without hesitation. For his little snowflake he will do anything.

"We are also going to confront those that coerced you. Are you going to cope?"

"My sister is what is important. They are not. I try not to hold on to my anger."

"A wise choice. One I wish others could learn from. Something it seems like your sister needs to learn from you because whatever you or she thinks I believe she still needs her big brother to protect her."

With that Charles leaves Piotr to think on his words.

* * *

A quick superspeed change later and Clark is heading down to the infirmary to see Lana. He's still not sure what he will say. Even before she was possessed they were not exactly in a good place with each other. Admittedly a lot of her hostility to him was his fault. Him and his secrets.

Clark runs into his mother who confirms what they all suspected. That Lana doesn't remember anything since Paris.

"I tried to break it to her as gently as possibly but she's having a difficult time accepting it," Martha says.

"I can understand that," Clark says. Obviously it would be a massive shock to wake up and be told 18months of your life has passed you by. Not to mention the whole being possessed by a witch part. He moves into the infirmary and spots Lana lost in her thoughts. "Hello Lana."

Lana blinks. "Clark?" she queries.

"Yes."

Lana's brow furrows in confusion. "Did...did you always wear glasses?" she asks as if she can't quite trust her own memory.

Clark twiddles with them slightly. He had almost forgotten that the glasses bit was a side-effect of that Wanda altered spell Madelyn was attempting that magically separated Clark Kent and Superman in people's perceptions. Lana, being possessed at the time...well he can guess her memory might not be as altered. "Uh...yeah. Mostly. They went funny shortly after I hit High School, remember."

Lana struggles with her memory but in the end has to go along with what Clark is saying.

"So I'm caught between asking how you are and worrying that's a dumb question."

Lana's lips reluctantly curl up slightly before they fall back. "I don't know how I am," she admits. "How is one suppose to feel when they are told they've lost 18months of their life?"

"Well...I could ask my dad to come down. He was in a coma for 3 months so he sorta knows how it feels...except..."

"Except?"

"I think he's out at another transition meeting."

"Transition meeting?"

"Oh...dad's Mayor of Bayville now," Clark announces with pride. "Or he will be in the New Year. He won the election a couple of weeks back. Due to the circumstances and everything else that happened around the election they're going for a gradual transition in the hope of keeping everything calm."

"I have literally no idea what you're talking about Clark."

"It's a long story. I'll tell you it if you wish."

"I'm guessing they're a lot of long stories of what I missed."

Clark shrugs. "One or two," he just has to admit.

Lana rubs her brow. "So your mom mentioned Aunt Nell is on her way, has anyone spoken to Lex?"

"Lex?" Wow. Of course Lex and Lana were dating. "The truth...the truth is Lana, Lex and I fell out. We don't really talk...and he doesn't take my phone calls. The best we could do is leave a message with his secretary."

Lana looks at him through narrowed eyes trying to gauge how truthful Clark is being. Clark's secrets and lies...well that is why they broke up.

Clark rubs the back of his neck. Awkward.

Lana folds her arms across her chest. "So...you still dating...what's her name? Rouge?" she wonders.

"Rogue," Clark corrects. "And no. We broke up nearly a year ago. I'm dating a girl called Illyana now."

"Ok, I have to ask, what kind of name is Illyana?"

"Russian." And how the hell are they on his love-life all of a sudden? That time, 2 Christmases ago, when he ran into Lana with Rogue, the jealousy and bitterness...Clark remembers it well. "Lana as much as I want to catch up with you I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?" she asks, her tone approaching a bitchiness Clark does not care to relive. He's certain Lana never use to be this bad. After all he wouldn't have had that crush on her if she was. He's also pretty certain he blames himself for her turning this way.

"Illyana's...gone missing," he tells a truth if not the whole truth. "I did want to see that you were ok but I need to go find Illyana. We have a lead that needs to be followed up on now but if you're lonely I'll ask Chloe to come down and sit with you."

"Chloe's here?"

"Yeah. She is. I'll let her explain why but I really need to go. I'm glad you're awake Lana. For the last year and a bit, every day that passed was a broken promise I had made to rescue you."

"Is that all I am to you now, Clark? A broken promise?"

Clark is not getting into this argument with her. It just seems...childish. Churlish. "You're my friend Lana even when you don't see me as one in return. Now I'm sorry but I really must go," he excuses himself leaving his ex behind to think on his words.

* * *

 **Cerebro…**

The easiest person to start with to find for the Professor is Haze. Her meteor mutation based powers, being she is only one of a few hundred of them, makes her shine out easily. And if she's there so is Mystique, most likely, considering they left together.

As for Mystique herself...her previous enhancements made it virtually impossible to detect her. Being reduced to powerless...mutants don't show up as mutants until their powers manifest. Now the question is did Mystique's powers return when Apocalypse activated that energy field? And if they did did they remain enhanced or return to her pre-enhanced state?

Questions, questions, few answers.

"Now where are you Ms Baker?" Charles ponders aloud as she scans the world. She's not in the United States. Nor the North American continent. Nor South America either. Trying Europe...there she is!

Paris.

Odd.

Well that's one down on the list. He tries Sabretooth next as he is quite familiar with his signature considering how many times they've clashed with the feral mutant.

Scanning...scanning...scanning…

Here we go!

Paris.

That is quite the coincidence. And Charles notes Sabretooth is not alone. He's amongst a group of mutants. Polaris. Quicksilver. The two Lady Masterminds. Neutron. What is going on?

Charles will get back to them in a moment. Let him find Gambit first.

Scanning...scanning...scanning…

Here we go!

Paris.

Charles must admit he is clueless. What are they all doing in the same city at the same time?

And why doesn't he think it's good?

* * *

"Clever, clever girl," is Superman's reaction as the X-Men assemble in the hangar before they head for Paris and the Professor informs them of what he discovered.

"Which means what?" Colossus asks, because of course he is coming.

"It means I spent a long time being hunted by your sister. I know how she hunts. She likes to shepherd her prey to where she wants them."

"You mean it is no coincidence that they are in Paris together," Cyclops understands.

"No," Superman confirms. "You must understand in Limbo time has little meaning. To Illyana it has even less. Plus we don't know when she started doing this. My guess would be is that Illyana has somehow managed to manipulate them all to be in Paris...including Magneto because she would not leave him out. Him she blames most of all since he was behind her abduction."

"Then she is playing with fire. Erik is very powerful as you well know, Clark," Charles warns.

"Arrogance is her greatest weakness, Professor. Her biggest flaw. One you have to exploit."

"Well we'll have time to discuss and plan what to do on the flight over," Charles decides. "We need to get going."

And with that the team gets on board the x-jet. That is a team of the Professor, Cyclops, Jean(instead of Betsy who is still trying to get to grips with her telekinetic powers and the Professor wanted someone who has mastered theirs for this mission), Wolverine, Dr Strange, Superman, Colossus, Tarot(it is her home country so her knowledge and grasp of the language is important), Nightcrawler and Rogue.

Why Rogue?

A question she asked when Scott came calling. His reply was that putting her with the New Mutants was never something that was going to last long. She is too powerful and too experienced to remain there. Plus on this mission she brings advantages. Her memory may be a bit patchy in places but bottom line is she was with Magneto for months. She has insight into how they train and fight which looks likely to be needed on this trip...or more accurately Scott just likes to plan for every contingency.

Strapped in the jet is fired up and off they go.

* * *

 **Paris, France…**

Lorna Dane aka Polaris would love to just be exploring the city. She can imagine her and Wanda making it an event. Probably wouldn't include their brother Pietro though. Lorna use to dream of the 3 of them being together but this trip to reassemble the lost Acolytes for her father has proved one thing. Wanda was right. Pietro can be damn annoying.

Oh don't get Lorna wrong. She loves her brother but frankly there is such a thing as too much Pietro.

Course compared to Sabretooth her brother can almost be classified as a saint. Hack she might even put her brother above Neutron who has been a grumpy pain ever since they 're-recruited' him back into the fold.

There was also her adopted 'cousin' Valerie(aka Puzzler) who, while very loyal to Lorna's father, was actually kinda sweet really. It was odd such a nice person was involved in this struggle for mutant-kind.

Along with the 2 Lady Masterminds, Martinique and Regan, who Lorna will admit have grown on her. They're not really the worst sort of people she has met. That doesn't mean they're good people though. She will just say that they do possess at least some good qualities even if their bad traits outnumber their good ones.

They were all here in Paris after finally tracking down the 2nd last missing Acolyte; Gambit. Only Mastermind himself was after that much to his daughters' chagrin.

It had not been easy to track Gambit down. They'd been following an intermittent trail since they started in New Orleans weeks ago which was the last place they could confirm he was at. Eventually they got a tip that he was here in Paris. Why he was in Paris they didn't know exactly but since he was a thief they could guess he was here to steal something.

Anyway Sabretooth had picked up a scent trail from the hotel the Cajun had been staying in and they were on the hunt heading towards the outskirts of the city, into one of those infamous suburbs the French call Banlieue.

"This is the place," Sabretooth announces as they stand in front of a bland, modern built warehouse.

"Ladies?" Polaris queries as to what they psychics sense.

"There's more than just Gambit here but a deeper scan might give us away."

"Maybe he has a gang," Pietro suggests.

"Voice of experience, Pietro?," Polaris drawls, knowing her brother's thieving habits.

"I'm a one man gang," Pietro retorts. He never needed anyone but himself.

Lorna sighs and summons up her powers. "Lets just do what my father commands and get him. I get the feeling it won't be voluntary."

"Good," Sabretooth gives his view. The thought of having to beat down Gambit first is very appealing.

Time to be Polaris again as Lorna rips the large metal entrance doors away with her magnetic powers.

No-one is prepared for the sight that greets for within there was indeed a gathering of a gang as if preparing for a job but it's some of the members of that gang that is the shock.

Yes there's Gambit. That's who they were tracking down after all. Next to him is a voluptuous woman dressed all in black with white hair with a mask over her eyes. On the other side of the table they were stood around were two people no-one expected to see. Haze and her adopted mother; Mystique.

* * *

To say Gambit is surprised to see his former Acolyte colleagues would be the grossest understatement since saying New Orleans got a little wet after Hurricane Katrina. After his last encounter with the X-Men he didn't stay long in New Orleans. He really does not have much love for his family or the never ending feud between the Thieves and Assassins.

Shortly after that he was contacted by a mysterious employer who wanted to hire him for a job. This message came through the more than beautiful woman beside him. The Black Cat.

What can Gambit say, he likes ladies and in his fellow thief had found a kindred spirit. Someone who stole for the fun and challenge of it. The fact she was not shy about them enjoying the _physical_ aspects of this partnership was a nice bonus.

Gambit was as surprised as anyone could be when the still unseen employer brought Mystique and Haze into the job. Why was a question Gambit had not yet been able to get an answer to. He can assume their employer promised Mystique something she desired but he knew better than to ask the shapeshifter. She would never give him a straight answer.

Plus the look in her eye is like she's simply waiting for an excuse to detach his head from his shoulders.

As for Haze...she looked at him kinda heartbroken and looked at the Black Cat with murderous intent.

Gambit can only say it was never his intention to hurt her but as far as he is concerned what Alicia and he had is over. That is the past for him...and so are the Acolytes but it seems today is the day his past has caught up with him.

* * *

Polaris gets over her shock eventually and clears her throat. "We're here for Gambit. The rest of you can leave," she commands.

"You won't get a better offer," Martinique adds.

Mystique, for one, did not get involved in this escapade to cross the Acolytes. The mysterious employer had promised her...something she prefers to keep to herself. "Haze. Take us away. Now," she commands her adopted daughter.

"But..." the blond haired teleporter is about to protest before Mystique cuts her off with a glare.

"This is not our concern. Not any more," Mystique says through grated teeth.

"Yes, Mother," Haze reluctantly accepts. She takes her mother's hand and is about to teleport the both of them away...when metal strips suddenly snap around her. The fact she can't teleport herself out tells her the metal they are composed of is lead. The one substance that inhibits her powers.

The question is where did that lead come from. The answer comes in the form of the roof distorting and bending as if under some enormous force and floating down, in his usual red armour comes…

"Father?!" Polaris splutters at the appearance of the Master of Magnetism himself, Magneto.

"Polaris," Magneto greets her as he lowers himself to the floor. "Mystique," he says with a threatening sneer. "I do believe we have unfinished business," he says.

Mystique's eyes are fixed on the powerful mutant. At the best of times Magneto is a dangerous opponent but the fact he essentially has her daughter hostage makes it even worse than usual. "We have no business, not any longer," she claims.

"Really?" Magneto questions that. "Do you honestly think I have forgotten your betrayal? You sided with Apocalypse against me. Have you forgotten so soon that I do not forgive such transgressions?"

Mystique had a feeling that that was what this was about. It would be why avoiding Magneto had been high on her priority list.

"You...didn't mention you were in town," Polaris half-queries what her father is doing here.

"When I received your message that Mystique was here I felt it expedient to simply arrive as quickly as possible," Magneto replies.

Polaris looks baffled. "Message? What message? I never sent any message."

Magneto frowns. "If you didn't then this is a..."

"I think the word you are looking for is trap," a voice echoes across the space. A feminine voice with a heavy Russian accent.

Everyone turns their heads to the direction that came from as from the shadows of the warehouse a figure steps into the light. A young woman with blond hair, a flaming sword in her right hand and metal armour over her left arm. On her face is a truly wicked grin as she swings her sword above her head and a sphere of flame expands outward in all directions until it reaches the walls, floor and roof of the warehouse, creating an impenetrable barrier, preventing escape.

"Now not to sound like a terribly cliched villain or anything," she says, "but just to explain the situation; None of you are going to leave this place alive," she declares. She then cocks her head to the side slightly. "Shall we begin?"

* * *

 _Author's Note: Lana and Clark together again...awkward factor a hundred I think. And Illyana's been busy hasn't she. Those poor, poor people are so done for. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; the battle for Illyana's soul begins._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"You seem to have missed that we outnumber you," Magneto says in response to the mysterious woman.

The young woman chortles. "Do you really believe that? Or perhaps there is more here that you cannot see, hmm?"

"Who are you?" Mystique demands to know. "We have never met."

"I've met your daughter," the young woman points her sword at the teleporter. "And Gambit," she points her sword at him. "And Sabretooth," she points her sword at the feral mutant. "But more importantly I know you, Magneto," she glares at him, her sword point resting in his direction. "You are the beginning of my pain and your death shall be the end of it! I will destroy everyone who was responsible for that day!"

"Gambit would remember wronging such a belle femme such as yourself," he says, pouring on the charm.

"Well I guess I'll provide a reminder. It would not do to have you die in ignorance," the woman says as she casts a spell and a fog surrounds her, encompasses her and within the fog replays a day long ago. A day almost exactly 2 years ago in chilly Russia...

" _Cold chere?" Gambit asks his companion._

" _Freezing," Haze replies between her teeth chattering. "I know I'm new to all this but is there a reason we are doing this in the middle of frickin November in the middle of frickin Russia?"_

 _Gambit smiles at her. The girl has spirit. He will give her that. "Not our place to question petit. Just obey de boss."_

 _Haze frowns. Here she is a relatively attractive, in her opinion, 16 year old and what is she doing? Trying to blend in in a forest in Russia just so she can kidnap some kid to force her brother to work for Magneto. She peers through the trees at what is a farm house and waits._

 _The wait is not too long as there is a roar from inside the house and flying out through a window comes Sabretooth. Shortly after that out of the door comes a man who looks to be completely covered in metal. As he nears Sabretooth she can hear him say in heavily accented English "I already told your boss no."_

 _Sabretooth gets to his feet and snarls. His job is to get this mutant as far away from the house as possible with help. Now where is that Cajun thief?_

 _Gambit look on as the giant metallic man lands another massive blow on Sabretooth knocking the not insubstantial mutant through the air. "D'at is goin to leave a mark non?" he remarks to Haze._

" _Aren't you suppose to be helping him?" Haze reminds Gambit._

 _Gambit flashes her another one of his smiles. "Gambit will assist him but..." Sabretooth receives another bone crunching blow, "maybe not just yet."_

 _Haze has to place her hand over her mouth otherwise she would burst out laughing. Sabretooth was a bit...uncouth to say the least and she wishes she could feel more sympathy than she is but it is funny to see him get a little beaten up. Besides with his healing factor it isn't like it will be permanent._

 _An annoyed cough from behind the two of them brings a swift end to their enjoyment. Both turn their head to find Magneto floating there. Gambit likes getting as much enjoyment as he can out of his life but he knows when there are times to just shut up and do his job. This is one of those times and while he does feel a little rotten about helping kidnap a child he owes Magneto after Magneto freed him from jail. Gambit strides out of the trees, pulls a few of his playing cards out and charges them up. With the metallic man fighting Sabretooth he doesn't see it coming. Gambit aims right at the back of the knees and the giant man falls down to them but considering the minimal damage done to the armoured skin Gambit can tell he will be back to his feet shortly._

 _Sabretooth takes advantage of the moment to jump on top of his foe and try and pin him down._

" _Leave my brother alone!" a voice says passionately in Russian and running from the house is a young girl with blonde hair._

" _Illyana!" the metal man shouts back. "Don't!"_

" _Haze. Now," Magneto commands._

 _Haze doesn't entirely feel great about doing this but does as she is told as she vanishes in her usual green mist and appears right in front of the girl who can't stop herself from sliding into Haze's arms. The two of them vanish in another green mist._

" _Illyana!" the man screams as he throws Sabretooth off of him and runs to where his sister vanished. When he finds nothing he drops to his knees._

" _Piotr."_

 _Piotr Rasputin looks up and sees that it is that man in the red again floating a few feet above the ground. He had come before making an offer about joining him. Piotr had no interest in the man's ideals or his cause. He gets back to his feet and glares at Magneto. "You! You did this!"_

" _I warned you that one way or another you would join me," Magneto reminds Piotr of their last conversation._

 _Piotr makes a move to attack Magneto still in his metallic form. With a simple gesture Magneto freezes him exactly where he stands. "Don't be foolish and even try to attack me. Your sister's health would suffer."_

" _You would threaten an innocent girl just to get what you want?" Piotr says in disgust._

" _I do whatever I think is necessary." Magneto lands down on the snow covered ground. "Join me Piotr and no harm will come to your sister."_

 _Piotr would rather not but what choice does he have now that Illyana has been taken. His parents are dead. Illyana is his responsibility. He must do whatever it takes to protect her. "I have your word she shall not be harmed?"_

" _Do as I command and she will enjoy a better life than she does here," Magneto tells him. "Now do you agree to serve me?"_

 _Piotr nods in reluctant agreement._

" _Excellent." Magneto summons 4 metal spheres to take them all away. The data Mystique got from Charles was proving most useful. First this Russian boy who could turn his entire body into a form of organic steel making him immensely strong and near indestructible. Next he planned to look up another mutant in Australia who had the ability to control fire. They would be the first members of his new elite. His Acolytes._

 _The spheres touch down. "Come now...Colossus."_

 _Piotr looks at Magneto a little oddly at the use of that name. Again what choice has he but to accept whatever Magneto wants. He has Illyana. Piotr steps inside one of the metal spheres while Gambit and Sabretooth step inside the other two. Magneto floats himself inside the last one and all 4 then fly into the sky and towards one of Magneto's bases._

The fog vanishes and Magneto is the 1st one to connect the dots. "Ms Rasputin. You've grown...and have come into your power clearly," he states the obvious while trying to figure out what could have happened to her to turn that young girl into this young woman. He never did figure out who was behind her abduction from him.

"Mon Dieu," Gambit murmurs. This woman was that girl?!

"Remy?" Black Cat queries.

"It's...a long story."

"Was that you? Was that real? Did you help...kidnap that girl?" Black Cat wants to know because seriously. She's not a saint but she doesn't go around kidnapping little girls.

"Gambit had no choice at de time but to serve," he says...though even to him that sounds like a weak excuse.

"Yes, yes everyone uses that excuse," Illyana says with scorn. "I've used that excuse but no excuse will save any of you now. I will take back everything that was stolen from me and all of you will know my wrath!"

"Can I say I had nothing to do with that," Black Cat points out.

"I cannot be held responsible for your poor choice in partners. You will share his fate," Illyana dismisses that...even through she was the one who used Black Cat in the 1st place to get to Gambit. Gives you some idea where her head is right now. Not in a good place. That much is certain. "You will all share the same fate," she vows. "Call it unfortunate collateral damage. After all I worked so hard to lure you all here together and I do not waste my opportunities," she adds.

"You...you're our employer?!" Mystique exclaims.

Illyana chuckles. The poor, pathetic fools. It was almost too easy the way she lured them into her trap. She would almost feel pity for them, if she could feel pity that is but she can't so they're truly doomed.

"And you are the one who sent me that message," Magneto gets.

"None of you have the slightest comprehension who I am. There is only one who does. Only one who knows what kind of Hell I have endured. The same I will see you all sent to. This will be your everlasting damnation!" Illyana explodes suddenly, her eyes glowing deeply demonic red as all around her portals open and literal fire spews upward in great geysers.

Everyone present has to stagger back from the great burning heat...and then from what follows as giant tentacles reach out from the portals.

"Now what were you saying about being outnumbered?" Illyana asks Magneto, her arrogance and cockiness shining through. She then directs with a gesture for the tentacles to attack...which they do, obeying their Mistress.

Of course Illyana is just playing with them for the moment as she watches them battle her little pet. She has lots of other pets she can use. After what's the point if their demise is not just cruel but also entertaining...for her at least.

Those she is here for learn soon enough just how tough the skin of her pet is as few, if any of their attacks, damage the tentacles making them fight on the defensive.

This is most amusing. She wonders how long till someone tries to attack her. You know cutting the head of the snake off. She hopes it is Magneto. Illyana has been storing up her hatred for him.

And lo and behold here comes the Master of Magnetism. Illyana raises her sword, the flames around it grow hotter and brighter...but just before they can get to it Illyana feels a surge of mystical energy...and her barrier is broken asunder with an explosion making everyone pause and look.

There, standing in the hole in the wall they just made, are the X-Men plus Dr Strange.

"Sorry to crash the party but it seems our invites must have gotten misplaced," Superman quips.

"You are not suppose to be here!" Illyana growls in annoyance, her eyes glowing red as she glowers.

"Story of my life," Superman retorts as a partial lament. "Now then lets us see what we can do about our multi-appendaged friend here," he decides...and reaches for the axe-shaped bracelet on his wrist. Still probably not a good idea to use it but needs must and all that. With a slight concentrated thought the axe grows to full size and with one step forward he slips into superspeed.

A red/blue blur of motion and seconds later chopped off tentacles are dropping to the floor before Superman comes to a halt in front of Illyana with a spark of energy as axe meets Soulsword.

Illyana's eyes narrow. "You shouldn't..." she pauses as she recognises the axe. "Isn't that…?"

"Yes. It is," Superman confirms her thought that it is the same axe from their tango in Limbo. "Patricia says hi."

Illyana growls. "She's on my list!" she promises.

"Yes, yes," Superman humours her. "Personally I think what should concern you right now is what else I got from her."

Curiosity flutters across Illyana's face. She can't help it. What does he mean?

Superman reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out a pendant.

A very familiar one to Illyana. It's the one Belasco had. The one that contains the remainder of her soul. "Give me that!" she roars and makes a grab for it only for Clark to hoist it out of reach.

"If you want it, come get it," Superman taunts her before blurring away back to the X-Men.

Illyana's rage reaches a new level. "Minions! Come forth and destroy these nuisances!" she commands.

And at her command legions of demonic creatures emerge from her stepping disks.

"Was this part of the plan?" Tarot asks sarcastically.

"You've been dating my sister way too long," Superman says in response to that attitude. He can practically see his sister in the French girl. "And sorta yes," he confirms. "Nothing has changed from what we discussed on the flight over. Piotr and I need to lure Illyana away and deal with her. You need to stay here and make sure Paris doesn't get sucked into the 10th level of Hell."

"I suggest haste Superman," Dr Strange recommends. "Only Illyana can close her portals."

"Yep," Superman says with a weary sigh as he shrinks the axe back down to bracelet size and loops it back round his wrist because he needs his hands free. "Colossus I have to give you a lift?" he requests because they need speed. Superspeed.

The metal skinned mutant nods his approval and in an instant Clark has picked the Russian up and carried him away to a more remote, deserted part of Paris.

"You can't escape me Superman!" Illyana bellows after him as she vanishes into another stepping disk.

"We must contain these demonic creatures and prevent their escape," Dr Strange relays the fairly bloody obvious. He turns his attention to repairing and reinforcing the barrier Illyana herself created to entrap her prey to keep them within the warehouse.

"Or we could just teleport out!" Mystique bemoans the stupidity.

"Impossible. The barrier prevents all escape...including teleportation," Dr Strange responds.

"Though if Erik would be kind enough to release Haze I think we will need her able to defend herself," the Professor sagely points out.

Magneto releases the teleporter whose 1st instinct is to try and take her mother and teleport away. Doesn't work, just like Dr Strange said. Instead they bounce around all over the warehouse until they appear in a heap, demons ready to leap atop of them until the X-Men charge in to make the save.

"I really hope Superman can do what he said and pull Illyana back," Charles says to Stephen who is protecting his old friend.

"So do I or this will be a very long evening," Stephen replies as he blasts a demon back.

* * *

Superman comes out of superspeed and puts Colossus down. "I give her only a few seconds," he says as to how long it will be before the young woman who means so much to both of them appears.

And admittedly several seconds later the demon-sorceress makes her appearance, stepping out from one of her disks. "Give me the pendant Clark," she demands.

"Not until you calm down," he replies.

"Yes. There is no need for violence, Snowflake," Colossus tries to implore her.

"Do not call me that!" she snaps back. "I am not your 'Little Snowflake'. Here's a tip for you brother; snowflakes can't survive in Hell. I haven't been your little sister in a long, long time."

"You will always be my little sister," Colossus insists.

Illyana practically sneers at that. "So how did you find me?" she wants to know.

"Got a tip from someone who would be happy to see you gone," Superman says.

Illyana frowns before it strikes her. "It was N'astirh wasn't it. I knew I should never have let him live," she chastises herself.

"Well that's a discussion for another day," Superman tells her. "How about we stick to the here and now. Yana...talk to me, talk to us," he refers to himself and Colossus. "I know Selene forcing your other side out can't have be pleasant but running away..."

Illyana cuts him off with a biter laugh. "Running away? Is that what you think I was doing?"

"Pretty much," Superman confirms. Clark knows how much she didn't wish for anyone to see her darker half.

"How little you understand me!" Illyana spits out furiously.

"I understand that destroying those that wronged you will not bring you any peace Yana. It will simply destroy what is good inside you."

"Clark is correct, Illyana," Colossus says in agreement. "All this anger serves no purpose. Anger is not a source of strength. It is a weakness. What has been done cannot be undone. You need to let this go. Let this go and come home with us."

"You two are a pair," Illyana says mockingly. "You are so utterly blind to what is in front of you. Sometimes things end up so broken you can't fix them."

"I'm not trying to fix you, Yana," Superman replies.

"Aren't you? Isn't that what it's been about since the start?"

"Do you really believe that is what I wanted?" Superman asks her, shaking his head at this nonsense. "I was trying to help you discover who you are."

"I know who I am. I am the Darkchylde, Ruler of Limbo!" Illyana decrees herself to be as her human guise fades away to reveal the familiar half-demon one, with horns, tail and goat legs.

"You're confused and scared."

Illyana laughs. "Scared?! What utter nonsense. I fear nothing."

"Except coming home and giving it a chance for everyone to accept you."

"Enough!" Illyana snaps, having heard enough of this drivel, ignoring that small voice in the back of head telling her she should listen to them. "I do not need anyone or anything...except that pendant. Give it to me now and I'll allow you and my brother to leave here alive."

"If you want it that badly come and take it from me, sweetie," Superman challenges her in his most annoying tone.

Illyana's eyes flash up deep red.

"Is this wise?" Colossus wonders, asking Superman in a whisper

"No," Superman admits honestly, whispering back. "But to save her we have got to reach her and to reach her means pissing her off so much she can't keep her emotions bottled up any longer. Until she is honest with herself. Expect pain though," he warns.

Piotr is not comfortable fighting his little sister. He still sees it as a very last resort and still hopes he can reach her and reason with her. "Illyana, I beg you, please do not do this. Violence will resolve nothing. Talk to us. We only wish to help you."

"You waste your time Piotr," Darkchylde, for it is more her than it is Illyana right now, says. "You need to learn that your little sister was burned away long ago in Hellfire."

That's when it happens. One second they're outside Paris. The next they are in a twisted looking forest.

Superman groans.

"Where are we?" Colossus asks.

"The Forests of Limbo. Be careful, some of the trees are alive and none too friendly," Superman advises from his own bitter and painful experience.

There is then a noise, like barking.

"What is that?" Colossus asks.

"Demonic bloodhounds," Superman answers. "Thought I killed them all. She must have bred some more. You know what they say about the devil and idle hands and all that."

"She is hunting us," Colossus realises.

Superman nods. "Yep. And this is her realm. This is where her powers are at their zenith. No offence intended but you sister is an awful lot of hard work some days."

"You have no idea," Colossus slightly drawls.

Superman manages a smile. He taps the big Russian on the chest with the back of his hand. "Come on. We need to prepare for her. I won't give up on believing we can reach her."

"Nor shall I," Colossus says. He lost her once. He's not doing so again. Not under any circumstances.

"Then we need to meet her on our terms, not hers. We need...an alter with which to force the truth out of her. She's in there and we've got to get her to listen to us."

"So what do we do?" Colossus asks and Superman tells him the plan.

* * *

 _Author's Note: That flashback of Illyana's abduction is actually from the first story of this series, started now coming up to 7 years ago. Where does the time go, huh? Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Can Superman and Colossus reach Illyana before the demonic hordes of Limbo rampage across the face of the Earth?_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **Paris…**

Back at the warehouse the X-Men are having that always fun team-up with Magneto and the Acolytes.

As you may guess that 'fun' part came in the sarcastic southern drawl of Rogue as she wrestled some 6-limbed demon to the ground. It's times like this she is grateful there were some permanent changes after absorbing Clark. Before she always felt like an extra...a liability almost but now she can be there in the front line, exchanging blows with some of the toughest critters around.

One of which is about to jump her when she is saved by explosions plowing into the demon's side. Rogue aims a look at her 'saviour'.

"No d'ank you, Cher?" Gambit queries as he pulls out his bow staff.

"First off don't call meh Cher!" Rogue snaps as she unleashes her aggression on a demon, almost making you feel sorry for it, if you know it wasn't a soulless demon from Hell and all. "Second off Ah see yer tastes have gone remarkably downhill," she comments, aiming a look at the Black Cat.

"Jealous?" Gambit asks with a smug grin.

"In yer dreams, Swamp Rat. Oh by tha way..."

Something jumps Gambit from behind.

"Watch out," Rogue finishes as her lips curl up into a smirk. "Oops. Sorry. Ah guess mah warning came a little too late," she almost chortles in amusement at the fact she was deliberately slow in warning him. "Do ya need any help there?" she asks. "Ah mean ah am only a woman and yer a big strong man," she says in her best mocking sarcasm. What can she say? Needling Gambit is fun.

"Remy!" Black Cat calls out as she goes to help him, slicing into the demon's back with the metal claws on her gloves.

Rogue arches an eyebrow. Remy, huh? She was wrong. His tastes haven't gone downhill. They've reached rock bottom.

Across the warehouse two old friends are catching up.

"So what brings you to Paris, Charles?" Magneto questions his old friend's appearance. "I don't think we're due one of our chess matches," he jokes, referring to the odd times he and Charles forget their fight and just be old friends again over a chess board.

"As much as this may dent your ego Erik, this has nothing to do with you," Charles quips back. "We were merely seeking Illyana...though if you wish to discuss the appalling way you used her as a hostage to force her brother to work for you I'm more than happy to have that conversation," he promises with deadly seriousness.

"I do what I must for our kind, Charles," Magneto states in his cold, authoritative voice as he uses his mastery of metal to throw some steel barrels into the demons.

Charles sighs at that. No matter what they've been through Erik still uses that tired old mantra. "I also must object to allowing you retribution against Mystique," he raises, though Charles does note that Raven is once again a blue shapeshifter as she battles her way against the demonic invaders into this realm. They suspected Apocalypse's mutagenic field might have done that but this is it confirmed.

"Her betrayal cannot be allowed to pass without consequence," Magneto argues. "Her betrayal nearly destroyed us all," he reminds the Professor.

"I remember," Charles states clearly, having not forgotten. "I also remember cautioning you once upon a time that revenge would not bring you peace," he recalls a line he said once. A line he lives by and believes to be true.

"And I remember saying how peace was never an option. It wasn't then. It isn't now. Humans will never allow us to live in peace. Just because you have not seen me lately does not mean I am not preparing for the inevitable day when humans declare open hostility upon us."

Charles wearily shakes his head. Arguing with Erik is like hitting your head on a brick wall. However he has one more line to argue with him. "Revenge does not bring you anything. It only weighs you down. It is forgiveness that liberates the soul."

"Poetic as always, Charles," Magneto will concede that his old friend still has his way with words as he bends some steel beams around a creature or three. "I must concede Ms Rasputin's powers are impressive," he is willing to admit.

The Professor's response to that is a mysterious, "You have no idea."

* * *

 **The Forests of Limbo…**

Darkchylde strides through the forest. Any pretence of being human she has stopped bothering with. It is her with the horns and the tail and goat legs, sword in hand, armour covering her left arm, her demonic bloodhounds held by a leash in her other hand as they try and pick up the trail of her prey.

This is her element. This is where she feels happiest. Tracking, hunting...and the fact it is once again her most tricky prey in Clark...gives her goosebumps. Makes her blood pump hard. She relishes the challenge.

It also makes it easier to ignore that other voice in her head telling her to stop this.

Why would she stop?

She's so close to getting what she wants.

Or is that what she thinks she wants?

Darkchylde shakes her head. Stupid human half. "Shut up," she whispers out-loud to it.

Her bloodhounds bark.

"Ah. Got you now," Darkchylde chuckles as it means her hound have got the scent. Now Clark and her brother would see, would understand the truth. The truth that she is not who they think she is.

* * *

Of course truth is exactly what Clark is seeking to get out of his girlfriend. Only when he forces her to see the truth of herself will this come to its end. Hopefully that is before he and Piotr die horribly.

"Will this work?" Colossus asks as they await Illyana's inevitable arrival in the clearing they currently stand in.

"Don't know to be honest but we have to try," Superman replies. "Only when she sees the truth of herself will her balance be restored."

"And if she can't see the truth of herself?"

"Well then I hope your Will is up to date," Superman quips in gallows humour.

Colossus gives the alien teen a look for that before they are interrupted by the sound of the demonic bloodhounds closing in.

Superman gets his axe ready as the hounds charge out the trees right at them. Wait for it. Wait for it...and at the last moment, just as they leap he uses the axe to slice open reality and send them...well lets just say away shall we.

A frustrated growl signals the arrival of Darkchylde. "Do you know how long it takes me to train them up?!" she complains.

"Oh come on Yana. This is me you're talking to and you should know better than anyone that I always have a plan. After all how many times did you fall into my traps?" Superman reminds her.

"I always got out of them!" Darkchylde snaps back.

"Ooh, touchy," Superman mock with his most annoying smirk.

Darkchylde's eyes flash a deeper red. "I don't need the dogs. I killed you once, Clark. I can do so again."

"You notice how it is always me that gets the death threats," Superman complains to Colossus.

"Rest assured Clark I will deal with my brother also," Illyana promises, her voice dripping with menace.

"At least she's still calling you her brother," Superman makes the point.

Piotr thinks he gets what Clark means there. That it's a sign Illyana is still in there, under all this hate and anger.

Darkchylde eyes the clearing carefully. She knows Clark. This can't be what it seems. What has he done this time? He's not attacking. Waiting for her to make the 1st move no doubt. Waiting for her to make the 1st mistake and trigger whatever trap he set. Well it's not going to work. She is the Darkchylde and she many tricks of her own.

Darkchylde turns her focus on one of the larger, twisted trees. She raises her hand and a blast of mystical energy hits the large Limbo plant. A few moments later its branches begin to twitch...and then move. The ground rips apart as it pulls itself out of the dirt, coming to life.

"Colossus...you want to take this?" Superman asks.

"Da," the big Russian mutant agrees. He quickly gets into a run and leaps, smashing into the alive timber.

Darkchylde smirks. "You think that's it," she chuckles...as all the trees around the edge of the clearing start to groan and move. "You won't trap me Clark. All of Limbo is mine to command."

"You keep thinking that," Superman retorts.

A furrow appears on Darkchylde's brow. What does he mean by that?

Her answer comes in the unwelcome form of being smacked hard by one of the trees she just brought to life.

Darkchylde rolls across the ground before coming to a stop, her eyes burning bright red in her fury. "How did you do that?!" she spits out furiously at Clark. It can only be him. Only he can be responsible but she can't figure out how he has done it.

Clark would answer but right now he's wrestling his own tree problem, showing he has no more control over them than Darkchylde seems to...which is none. With a blast of heat vision he scorches the tree to ash. "You may rule this domain, Yana but you don't understand it. I spent weeks out here so I do."

"And what does that mean?!" Darkchylde demands to know as she slices away at another treacherous trunk.

"It means control is an illusion. Nature will act how nature chooses to."

"Nonsense. I am the Queen here and I command. Plant or not it shall obey me!" Darkchylde promises.

"This forest was here long before you, Yana. It will be here long after you. To it you are merely temporary. Therefore why should it obey you?"

"I'll make it obey me!" Darkchylde vows as she elegantly ducks, leaps and dodges the flailing branches.

Clark thinks an eye-roll right now would probably be most appropriate. Illyana's arrogance will be her undoing one day.

Beams of mystical energy erupt from Darkchylde's palms and encompass one of the tree as she tries to bring it to heel. "Obey!" she commands it.

"It's kinda sad that a tree gets more attention from you than I do," Superman remarks.

"What are you babbling about now Clark?" Darkchylde has to ask in pure annoyance.

"Just telling it how it is. Or did you forget the part where you disappeared off for days?"

"When I have brought this tree to do my bidding I assure you Clark you'll have my full attention," Darkchylde promises darkly.

"If you hadn't arrogantly brought them to life I could already have your attention but nooooo. Illyana Rasputin has to try and be cute."

"Illyana isn't here!" Darkchylde spits out furiously as she gets tired of this damn tree and incinerates it.

"You keep telling yourself that!"

"ARGH!" she roars in annoyance. Clark gets under her skin like no-one else can. With her brother still occupied she turns her attention solely on him. "Give me the pendant Clark," she demands. "This is your last warning."

"I'm not giving you anything until you calm down and talk to me," he retorts.

"Then I'll take it...over your dead body if necessary," Darkchylde declares. With a swing of her sword she sends a slash of mystical energy at him.

Clark swings his axe, cleaving the energy in two and it cascades around him, exploding into the forest behind him.

"You should know better Clark. Black Swan is using you by returning that axe," Illyana warns him.

"And you think I don't know that?" Superman asks her rhetorically. "But I needed to reach you. This was my only option at the time. It wouldn't have been if you would just be reasonable and accept..."

"Oh do shut up!" Darkchylde snaps, tired of listening to him as she attacks him and Soulsword meets mystically enchanted axe with sparks of magical energy.

The couple engage once again in a duel to the death.

"I'm trying to help you, Yana. Hiding behind your demonic self because you're scared is no answer," he continues to try and reach her.

"Do I look scared to you Clark?!" Darkchylde asks, positively outraged he would claim that.

"Yes," he answers simply.

"You truly are delusional," she says with a sneer.

"I'm also..." he vanishes in a blur from one of Illyana's strikes and reappears behind her forcing her to block from a blow above. "...far from powerless like before."

"Makes no difference. I'll still defeat you!" Darkchylde vows and she blows out a stream of flame from her mouth which falls to the ground, splits into two and travels round her in both directions to behind Superman where it reforms in a form that vaguely resembles her own, wielding a flame sword.

The doppelgänger slashes into Superman's back making him cry out in pain. Clark really does hate magic. He swings his hand back and the flame construct dissolves around his punch, lightly scorching his hand in the process.

The distraction gives Darkchylde the opportunity to blast him away with a mystical bolt.

Superman flies backward, carving a trench out of the ground as he goes before coming to a stop against the pile of earth he has chewed up. He shakes his head. Ouch. He looks up at his girlfriend who has a triumphant smile on her face. Eh?

It takes one moment longer to see that held in her tail is the pendant.

"Little pickpocket," Superman grumbles at her, strangely relaxed about it as he rises to his feet.

Darkchylde's grin goes wider as she takes the pendant in hand, flicks it open...and her grin vanishes. "What...what is this?" she asks as from within she pulls out a small watch. A holowatch to be exact. The image fizzles out and the pendant changes to a fairly cheap one you buy from any shop.

"I had to get your attention somehow," Superman explains.

"You...you...you deceived me!" Darkchylde roars, furious.

"You allowed yourself to be deceived," Superman retorts. "You're deceiving yourself right now by hiding in your darkness rather than confronting your pain. Trust me I know because I've done the same thing."

"I will destroy you!" Darkchylde roars as she charges at him, sword ready, murderous intent clear on her face...and she prepares to strike only for her brother to step in the way. She slides to a halt and barely stops herself striking him down. "Move Piotr!" she demands.

"Net," Colossus refuses.

"Then I'll destroy you too!" his demonic sister vows.

"Then do so," Colossus dares her.

"You think I won't?" she scoffs at his utter stupidity. "You think because I'm your sister, your little _snowflake,"_ she mocks the nickname, "that I won't? Newsflash. Illyana was a weak and pathetic fool. I am the Darkchylde and I have destroyed her."

"I think if you wish to be the villain then you must strike me down," Colossus tells her as he drops his metal form, leaving him as very vulnerable flesh and blood. "That is what it means to be the villain after all. You care for only yourself. No-one and nothing else matters so if my sister is truly dead then you must kill me."

Darkchylde raises her sword. She can do it. It'd be easy. Then any last lingering connection to her humanity will be gone.

"There is no joy in darkness, Yana," Superman says as he moves to stand beside Colossus. "When I was War I can tell you that as a truth. There was anger and rage and mild amusement at inflicting suffering but there was no real joy. No real happiness. It's very empty. Yes, on the other side there is pain but the pain is worth it for all the joy and love. If you wish to be empty and dead inside then yes, please, do strike us down."

Darkchylde's grip tightens around the hilt. What's stopping her? Just strike.

"You're more than this, Yana," Superman says in a soft, emotional voice.

It's so out of step she can do nothing but stare at him. At those expressive blue eyes. Damn those eyes. Those eyes that look at her...look beyond her demonic appearance, look at her like there is something good and beautiful there when all there was was a monster. A soulless one at that.

Why would either of them come here anyway?

For her? What? To save her?

"Whatever you choose Snowflake, know that I love you," Colossus tells her.

Love?

Love?!

What did she know of love? She was Darkchylde. Demon. Sorceress. Ruler of Hell. Love had no place in her heart…

...or did it?

Growing up at the farm she can remember idolising her brother. A warmth always filled her heart when they were together.

And Clark...Dark Lords preserve her if she knew what it was Clark made her feel. It was a similar warmth to her brother but something...more. A fire almost.

If she focusses on it that fire burns away the darkness in her soul.

And that is it. That momentary thought allows that fire to spread its light. Her rage is no match for it.

Her grip falters and her sword slips from her suddenly nerveless fingers. She drops to her knees, her demonic visage fading and tears roll down her cheeks.

Piotr moves swiftly to gather her in his arms.

"I'm sorry," she sobs into his chest.

"Shh, shh. You have nothing to apologise for. Never," Piotr assures her.

"I have so many things to apologise over I wouldn't know where to start," she replies in a whisper as the guilt and regret she had been holding back washes over her. The pain she had tried to bury by embracing Darkchylde now rushes to the surface. All her masks dissolve momentarily and in that moment you can see just how deeply damaged Illyana really is.

"Yana," Clark says, bending down. "You did not force the transformation. Selene did that," he points out.

"I could have stayed and asked for help,"she points out, her voice hoarse with emotion.

"You could have but if there is one thing I've learned dating you is that it is never that simple."

Illyana bursts out a half laugh/half sob. "I guess everyone knows about me now," she sniffles.

"Kinda hard to hide it," Clark says. Everyone did see her. "And it'll be alright you know. Everyone was weird around me at first when they learned I was an alien but they got over it."

"Or are simply really good at hiding their discomfort."

Clark can't help but smile at that. "Ah. There's that fatalist that I...uh..." Clark catches himself, almost as shocked as Illyana at what he was about to say and her expression is one of shock. "That's, um, stuff we need to talk about in private."

Illyana nods, her eyes still slightly wide, her cheeks coloured.

"In the meantime," Piotr interrupts, really quite uncomfortable being caught in the middle of...whatever it is his sister and Clark need to talk about. "Do you think you can stop your demon invasion of Earth?" he requests of her.

Illyana's mouth forms a perfect 'O', "Oh. Right. Yes. I can," she assures her brother as she pulls back and rises to her feet. She wipes the streaks of tears from her face. She can't allow anyone else to see her weakness. "My sword?" she inquires, looking around for it.

Clark blurs, picks it up and hands it back to her.

"Thank you," she says softly. "Also we need to talk about that axe," she adds on.

"If it includes I can't trust Patricia I'm way ahead of you," Clark assures her.

Illyana nods. That'll do for now. She raises her sword above her head, the white flame burning bright as she, Superman and Colossus vanish from this place…

* * *

 **Paris, France…**

...and reappear in the warehouse amidst the desperate battle

"Enough!" Illyana commands and her demonic minions pause. "Return to Limbo!" They hesitate. "Now!" she adds with menace. "Don't make me make you!" she tells them which frankly sounds almost ludicrous in the current situation.

"Yes Mistress," come the grumbling acquiescence from them.

"And don't give me that attitude," Illyana scolds them. "I already have N'astirh to deal with. Don't make me add you to the list," she tells them, not having forgotten that Clark mentioned the gargoyle like demon had aided them...in an attempt to remove her from the throne no doubt. Oh just he wait until she gets around to him. She'll make him wish he had never been spawned.

It's almost comical as the demons, that they had all been fighting so fervently, march back through the stepping disk to Limbo, heads slightly hung like naughty schoolchildren.

When the last one is gone Illyana closes the portals up.

"Superman?" the Professor queries.

Clark almost says 'It's over' but that wouldn't be accurate. No the fallout from this is far from over. Instead he goes with, "We're done here."

And no-one seems to argue that point...especially since Mystique and Haze use the distraction to disappear so no vengeance for Magneto today.

They are done here.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Yep. They're done. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; the fallout._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Non, non, non," Gambit is refusing while shaking his head quite vigorously. Once the X-Men had departed Magneto had cornered the Cajun thief about returning to the Acolytes. As one might tell Gambit was having none of it. "Gambit's debt is paid in full," he states to the Master of Magnetism. That was why he worked for Magneto before. He had been in debt to the man but in his head that is no longer the case.

"I alone decide when it's paid," Magneto responds in that cold voice of his.

"D'at'll be never if Gambit allow you to decide," Gambit retorts without fear of provoking Magneto's wrath.

Quicksilver lets out a snort of amusement which gets a glare from his father in return.

"Father," Polaris speaks up. "If he really doesn't want to come back I'm not sure he's worth that much effort to force him," she thinks. She was never fond of the idea of forcing anyone back but she loves her father. She believes in him so she did as he asked but she thinks she's reaching the limit of how far she go along with her father's wishes. As for what he did to Illyana...well they had already had that argument and she had let him know how much she disapproved. There was no point in going over all that again. It wouldn't achieve anything.

"That's the truth," Sabretooth says. "We're better off without him," he gives his opinion. Gambit was always more trouble than he was worth in Sabretooth's mind. Yeah, beating up the Cajun until he agreed to return would be fun but is the headache after worth it? Sabretooth is conflicted.

Magneto looks at his daughter and then back at Gambit as he ponders whether what they say is true. Perhaps the mutant thief isn't worth it. He can always find someone else just as good. He makes a decision. "I have an offer Gambit. I won't force you back on condition that I can... _hire_ you from time to time for certain jobs. Jobs suited to your skill set."

What Gambit figures out that means is when Magneto wants something stolen. He's smart enough to figure out that this is the best offer he is going to get. "Gambit accept," he agrees.

"Very well. We're done here," Magneto decides. "Acolytes come," he commands and the group depart.

"What about Mystique?" Sabretooth wonders once they're outside the warehouse. Mystique who managed to escape in the aftermath.

"Her day of reckoning will come. She can't hide from me forever," Magneto declares.

"So what now?" Polaris asks.

"Now there is only one Acolyte left to find," Magneto answers. "Mastermind."

"Do we have to?!" Regan and Martinique whine in unison at the prospect of having to find their father.

"Leaving him free inside the Hellfire Club, establishing his own power base, will only lead to much bigger problems later on," Magneto argues.

Mastermind's daughters couldn't argue that. Doesn't mean they have to be happy about it.

* * *

Back in the warehouse Gambit blows out a breath. That went, demon invasion aside, better than he expected with Magneto.

"So," a voice from the shadows speaks as the Black Cat slinks into view, as breath stealing alluring as always. "You want to explain exactly what happened with that Russian girl?" Felicia wants to know. Having seen the images of the kidnapping...well lets just say even Felicia has a line she doesn't cross and that act is way past her line so she damn well wants to know the truth or Gambit can consider this partnership dissolved.

Gambit silently groans. Ok scratch that about this going better. This...this is much, much worse.

* * *

 **At the Institute...**

The calm after a battle can be a strange contrast. Especially since now is really the first time they've all had time to stop and process what occurred with Selene and then Illyana following on right behind it.

It means people having to process what they now know about who and what Illyana is. And other way round Illyana has to process the fact that basically everyone knows just how tainted she really is.

Another person trying to process things is Lana. When she was 1st possessed the reveal of mutants had just occurred and now she was here amongst them. Especially one whom she couldn't stop staring at.

And that one has had enough. "Will you please stop staring," Chloe has to say. She knows her appearance can be a shock and that Lana is her friend but enough is enough.

Lana blinks, her cheeks flush with embarrassment at being caught. "S-sorry," she stutters out.

Chloe sighs. She knew this would happen. She just knew it but she just had to be the good friend and hang out didn't she. She knows Lana is finding all this very difficult. The missing 18months, being in a mansion full of mutants but she has a limit at how long she'll tolerate being stared at like she's an attraction in a freak show. She had tried to keep Lana distracted...by plying her with food. They were in the kitchen after all.

"How.." Lana starts and then stops.

"How what? Did this happen?" Chloe guesses.

Lana nods.

"Genetics," Chloe answers. "I'm a mutant. I have the mutant gene."

"Is...Clark? Is this his big secret?"

Oh dear Lord. Is Lana still obsessing over that? Chloe's almost tempted to sing a few bars of 'Let it Go'. Almost. "No, Lana," she replies. "Clark is not a mutant. He's just...Clark," she phrases it. "And you know I'm pretty certain there really isn't some big secret. Clark's just a very private person. He buries the real him deep down," she gives an explanation of half-truths.

Lana frowns and Chloe does her best not to roll her eyes.

"I can't believe how much I missed," Lana whispers, her mind just unable to comprehend everything.

"Yeah. It's been a pretty crazy year and a half," Chloe tries to joke...badly.

Just then Bobby walks in. "Hey babe," he says, leaning down to give Chloe a kiss on the cheek only to find his face meeting her palm.

"Babe?" Chloe questions. "Bobby how many times have I said not to call me that?" she asks her boyfriend rhetorically. "You're not cute enough to get away with call me that."

Bobby pushes her hand aside. "But I am cute right?"

"I never said that."

"That wasn't a denial," he says, making his cutest face.

"No...but if you want to push it I could discuss in front of Lana here your clearly repressed homosexual tendencies."

"My what?!" Bobby splutters.

Chloe's lips curve up in a slightly evil grin. "Well, it's the way you act around girls. Like you're trying too hard. Trying to cover up your clearly repressed homosexual tendencies."

"Are...you having me on?"

"Of course I am," Chloe says in a matter of fact manner.

Bobby's jaw moves up and down a few times, before spotting the glint of amusement in his girlfriend's eyes. He points at her. "That...you..."

"As you can see," Chloe says to Lana, "I'm hardly dating him for his vocabulary skills."

Lana nods along.

"What was that for?" Bobby asks grumpily.

"Replay the conversation and tell me," Chloe tells him. She folds her arms across her chest and waits.

"This is because I called you 'babe' isn't it."

"Oh look. He's got it," Chloe says with an annoying smile.

"Ok. Sorry. It's just...you know you are one. A really hot one."

"I'm flattered but not enough to accept being called that."

"How about I just call you beautiful then?"

"Acceptable."

"Can I get a kiss?"

Chloe sighs dramatically. "You've hardly earned one but I guess you can get one on credit."

Bobby leans down and the two share a kiss.

Bobby's not really bad, Chloe will tell you. Yeah the babe thing annoys her slightly but he's not meaning to be offensive. She is right about one thing. He does try too hard at being this joker he likes to portray when there is a sweet, sensitive guy under it all. Besides he has been there for her during her transformation. That alone will endear him to her for life.

When they split apart Chloe gets around to asking him the question. "So what brings you here?"

"I can't just come see my beautiful and scary girlfriend?"

"You can but that's not why you're here," Chloe can determine.

Bobby grins. "Ok, ok. Lana's aunt is here," he gives the reason he is here.

Lana brightens up at that news. She had been dying to see her aunt since she was told she was on her way but it's a long trip. Kansas is not exactly around the corner.

"Ok, Bobby. We're coming," Chloe says.

"We?" Bobby inquiries with an arched eyebrow at the plural.

"We," Chloe confirms. "I can't keep hiding forever," she half-mutters to herself.

Bobby grins and offers his hand to her, offering his support.

Chloe takes the hand and the 3 head towards the lobby in search of Nell.

They find the elder Potter woman in Martha's company.

"Lana!" Nell calls out in utter relief at seeing her long missing relative.

"Aunt Nell!" Lana calls back as she rushes into her relative's arms.

"It's so good to see you again," she murmurs lovingly. After all Nell had raised Lana after her sister and brother-in-law were killed in the meteor shower. She pulls back and looks Lana up and down. "How are you? Are you ok?" she asks.

"I'm fine," Lana says.

"She's fine," Martha adds. "Dr McCoy says she just needs a few healthy square meals."

"Well I can certainly see to that," Nell says, eyeing Lana sternly.

Lana rolls her eyes. What is it with parental figures and plying you with food.

"Thank you for returning her to me," Nell says gratefully. "As much as I would like to stay and catch up we really should...Chloe?" she queries when her mind clicks the golden-skinned girl as having the same features as Chloe Sullivan.

"Hi Nell," Chloe says shyly.

Nell is astonished and unsure what to say so she goes for the quick exit. "Hmm, the taxi is waiting outside. We need to get going if we're going to get the flight back."

"You're welcome to stay," Martha offers.

"Thank you but no," Nell refuses, trying and not quite succeeding in hiding her discomfort and haste to leave. It doesn't take a genius to figure out why she is uncomfortable. "Say your farewells Lana," she tells her niece.

"Goodbye," Lana says, then looks around a bit. "Is Clark not back?" she wonders, her disappointment clear he's not here to see her off.

"Clark's had a hard few days," Martha explains.

"Nothing serious I hope," Nell remarks.

"His..."

"...girlfriend went missing," Chloe fills in. "But they found her. It was all quite emotionally draining as I'm sure you can understand. I'm certain he would send his best if he was here."

Martha nods along. That's a good an explanation as any to give. Though emotionally draining conversations with Clark have barely begun yet. She and Jonathan have a lot of processing to do to come close to understanding what it is Clark must have gone through in Limbo.

"I see," Nell says without really. "Well, farewell Martha," she bids her goodbyes.

"Goodbye Nell. I hope we can see each other again soon," Martha gives her wish.

"Time will tell on that," is Nell's rather non-committal response.

And with that Martha, Chloe and Bobby escort the Aunt and niece out the door, waving them off as the taxi departs.

"Yeah...we won't see them again anytime soon I think," Chloe drawls.

"Such cynicism from one so young," Martha lightly chastises.

"Uh huh. I just hope Lana doesn't try and start up things with Lex again. He's not the person he use to be," Chloe expresses a wish.

"Maybe she finds bald sexy," Bobby jokes.

"Don't go there," Chloe says, trying not imagine any of it.

"As you wish," Bobby concedes. "By the way where is Clark? I mean wasn't Lana his ex?" he asks, thinking even if it was awkward Clark would say goodbye.

"He's still down in the infirmary," Martha replies. "Wounds inflicted by magic always heal slower on him," she points out...and yes he does have wounds on him thanks to fighting Illyana. It's also the real reason he is not here. Beast won't let him out the infirmary yet.

"Ah," Bobby says.

"But I'm sure he's fine. Bart said he would drop by and visit," Martha adds.

* * *

"Sooooo...a demon-sorceress, huh?"

Clark rolls his eyes from his position lying in an infirmary bed. How did he know Bart would jump right to that.

His speedster room-mate sits next to the bed, impish grin on his face. "Big blue, you never cease to surprise me."

"Well my life is now complete knowing that," Clark drawls sarcastically.

Bart chuckles but as you can imagine his imagination has been running pretty wild. "Seriously though you doing alright?"

"Physically I'll be fine. Emotionally is a whole different story. The last couple of weeks have been...trying."

Bart nods. Being serious he knows that's true. Illyana vanishing for basically 2 weeks without explanation did hurt Clark. Even Bart could see that. "So where is she?" he wonders.

"With her brother I think. She promised not to vanish off back to Limbo. A question is how are you doing after learning about all this?" Clark wants to know. Bart is his friend and he wants to know what his friend thinks.

Bart shrugs. "Since I came here I've had to learn to cope with a lot of things. Like my room-mate being an alien...and I still can't believe how long it took me to figure that out," he laments.

Clark grins. It was funny the day they cleared that up...and so funny how long it took the 'Fastest Man Alive' to cotton on.

"In the end, though, I trust your judgement. If you believe in hot, blond and Russian that's good enough for me."

"Thank you, Bart," Clark says, genuinely touched by that.

Bart nods. After all Clark believed in him when few others would. Bart will always remember that. "Want a manly hug?" he quips.

Clark laughs. "I think I'll skip it, thanks all the same."

Bart joins in the laughter before calming down. "So what's going to happened between you and her?" he asks.

"I don't know. We have a lot to talk about as pertains to our feelings for each other."

Yeah. Bart knows how that song goes. What? He does. Just because he's 16(he thinks because you know, amnesia, can't remember much from before he was struck by that lightning) doesn't mean he's that oblivious. He does have a girlfriend of his own after all. "So there's that saying involving demons and sacks," he just has to mention.

His response is his friend's blue eyes turning a literally fiery red.

* * *

Claire should still be pissed as hell at the stunt her father pulled...but it's kinda hard to stay angry when you are lying face down on your bed, getting a heavenly massage from your girlfriend.

"Feeling better now?" Marie asks, the brown-haired French girl letting her natural accent flow through at its strongest, knowing how much her girlfriend loves her accent.

"Hmm, hmm," Claire sighs pleasurably.

"Bon," Marie says happily.

"Très Bon," Claire murmurs.

Marie smiles widely. "I'm glad. I want to make you forget all about what happened," she says, hiding her own terror at the fact she almost lost Claire to the Hellfire Club. She always hated that place and thinks the day she chose to leave was one of her smartest days ever.

"Thanks...but sadly the dick will still be my father," Claire has to lament.

"I still don't know what he was planning."

"Neither do I...and frankly I don't want to know."

Marie leans down and kisses her girlfriend between her shoulder blades.

Claire squirms a little

"Are you ticklish there?" Marie asks, delight on her face at what is actually a new discovery.

"I refuse to answer that and give you a new way to torture me."

Marie giggles. Oh she is going to have so much fun with this.

"Before you go ahead and do it anyway can I ask a question."

"Of course my love."

"A few months back, just after Apocalypse you read the future. Has all of that come true or can it be changed?"

"The future is always shifting, Claire and as I recall some of what I said was pretty vague as a reflection of that."

"But you saw Illyana didn't you. The snowflake."

"I didn't see Illyana the person. I saw a snowflake blackened on one side and knew it represented far more than what it appeared. Most of my visions are metaphorical representations. I don't see precise events...or at least not very often. My powers just don't work that way."

"A man who is a machine," Claire recalls what Marie said. "That's Brainiac right?"

"I would assume so."

"A sister who is a traitor?"

"Possibly Ms Frost's sister; Adrienne."

"A grandfather who is a spy is obviously my grandfather. Wonder where he is now? Probably chumming it up with Shaw or something," Claire mutters distastefully.

"I can't say."

"Something about a teacher with a black heart?" Claire queries her memory.

"Selene, pretending to teach Wanda, perhaps?"

"The Princess with a broken heart is Amara," Claire can work out Marie's vision. Amara was clearly nursing one.

"And I would assume the liar who was the Queen's pawn relates to what happened to Angelica."

"Always knew Frost was scum," Claire mutters angrily.

"Easy sweetie. I'm not fireproof," Marie points out as the room heats up.

"Sorry," Claire apologises as she forces herself to calm down. "The scheming daughter?"

"Not sure that's happened yet...unless we mean Isobel scheming and betraying Selene? In fact I'm pretty certain the rest of what I said hasn't happened yet. Just a feeling I have."

"So the Goblin Man and Goblin Queen stuff and so on?"

"That's still to come."

"I don't know how you cope seeing all that."

"It's not easy...but I have you."

Claire rolls on her back, warm smile on her face. "Yeah. You do," she confirms as she pulls Marie down into a long and loving kiss.

* * *

In the Professor's office sits one Scott Summers. He feels like when he was younger and sitting here about to be punished for breaking a rule.

Yes, even straight-laced him broke an occasional rule now and again.

"This is about Emma isn't it," Scott assumes. He knew it was coming.

"Emma has been involved in some...murky actions that have hurt many people Scott and there is no way to avoid the fact you're involved with her in a personal way."

"Professor, I didn't know," Scott says right off the bat. "I would never have allowed her to do this if I knew."

"I know that Scott. Please do not make the mistake that I am questioning your morals or ethics but you are involved nonetheless."

"I...I know she cuts corners ethically," Scott says. "I was not deluding myself but she's hardly pure evil or anything."

"I am aware of Emma's shortcomings. Did you think you could help her?"

"I thought that the person I remember from when she attended the Institute was still there and at the core there was a good person. It just needed..."

"Someone to believe in her?" Charles proposes an end to Scott's thinking.

Was that what Scott was doing? Probably.

"Scott I admire your thinking but I'm not sure Emma wants to be helped."

"What she wants and what she needs are two different things. Considering what happened she surely needs our help against the Hellfire Club."

"Emma is a prideful woman. Stubborn. She may decide she can deal with it herself rather than show weakness and ask for help."

Scott fears that may be true. He also fears that will mean Emma digging herself into a deeper hole but he's not sure what he can do for her now.

"I have no doubt she'll return soon for her remaining students. Have you decided what you'll say to her?" Charles wonders.

"Not really but rest assured Professor I'm not going to sweep what she has done under the carpet. I want answers too," Scott assures his mentor.

"You are an adult and this is a private matter for you to solve up to the point it affects the rest of us. If you need help I am here for you."

"Thank you Professor."

* * *

"Amara...babe, you're starting to scare me."

Amara gives Tabby a strange look. They were just hanging out in the game room. "How am I starting to scare you exactly?"

"You're looking at me like you're imagining that douche Empath."

"Don't say his name!" Amara growls, a heat haze rising up from her.

"Look, Mara, I get why you're angry and believe me if I ever see that piece of crap again I'll shove a time bomb so far up his ass it'll explode his head off."

Amara manages a tiny smile at that image.

"I get it but I don't like to see you so worked up with rage. It's not you and it's not healthy."

"When did you become a therapist exactly?"

"I watch a lot of television."

"Because sure, that's how you learn all of life's lessons; from television," Amara drawls sarcastically. "And you don't get it Tabby. Not exactly."

"Well there's just us girls here why don't you tell me."

"He made me feel things for him Tabby...and I can't just shut my feelings off suddenly. Even if he induced them they're real now...and I know they shouldn't be. I just...hate him so much right now because I cared. He made me care for him...and in return it was nothing for him. It meant nothing. It was a game to him. To use me to get secrets about you guys...Clark," she rants, her hands waving wildly all over the place. "As if I would betray Clark. I could never do that. Never," she says emphatically.

Tabby's brow furrows a tad at the emotion is her friend's voice. "Do you...love Clark?"

"Of course I do," Amara says like it's the most obvious thing to say in he world.

Tabby's eyebrows rise.

Amara catches it. "Not like that," she protests.

"Like what?"

"You're thinking romantic love. To me Clark is a God. I love him like you would love your God."

"I ain't particularly religious."

"You know what I mean though."

Tabby is more wondering if Amara really means it like that...or is confused about what it is she feels.

Amara sighs. "You know one of the worst parts of it though is I lost touch with you. I stopped even phoning. I'm sorry about that."

"So you should be. I expect recompense...and grovelling. Yeah, grovelling would be good."

Amara smiles at Tabby not actually being serious...but she is being a good friend. Amara's best friend. "I'll see what I can do," she says.

Tabby grins. "And we're not going to let that shithead get you down any longer, right?"

"Allow who to get me down?"

Tabby throws an arm across Amara's shoulders and gives a squeeze. "That's my girl!" she cheers.

"I missed ya Tabs," Amara says truthfully.

"Well, duh. Who wouldn't miss me? I'm amazing!"

"I wouldn't go that far," Amara teases lightly making Tabby pout. Yep the friends were back together again. Be afraid. Be very afraid.

* * *

Ororo is singing to herself and to her plants as she works in her greenhouse. As is often the case she is being aided by Martha. Love of gardening was one of the things they shared as good friends.

It was also a good stress relief. Being surrounded by the beauty of Mother Nature always seemed to melt the troubles away.

Though Ororo thinks Martha is needing this more than her considering the last several days. What with Claire almost being kidnapped by her father and the revelations of just where Clark ended up when he was abducted.

"How is Clark doing?" Ororo asks.

"Hank says he's fine. Just wants to observe him for awhile considering his aversion to magic," Martha replies.

Ororo nods along. "And yourself?" she wonders.

"I'm fine."

"Are you?" Ororo pushes, hoping Martha is not trying to put on a front.

Martha gives her friend a look. "Yes. I am. Clark may have not been entirely honest...and believe you me we're going to have a long, long talk about that but the important bit is that he's here and he's fine. Claire is here and fine. Jonathan is here and fine. All my friends, all the people I care about are here and fine. That is what is important. Everything else is just detail."

Ororo takes a moment before she decides Martha is correct. The really important part is that they are all here and for the most part well and fine.

There is then a quiet knock on the greenhouse door.

"Enter," Ororo bids them, without really taking a look to see who it is.

The door opens and in walks Firestar.

"Is this a bad time?" the red-haired girl questions.

"Of course not child," Ororo assures her.

Angelica brushes a lock of her hair back behind her ear. "I, uh, spoke to my father and told him everything," she relays.

"I'm sure he was happy to hear from you," Ororo comments.

Angelica smiles. The first real smile anyone has seen on her face since that fight with Selene and all the revelations that came out in regards to Emma's actions. "He was. I was," she says. "Anyway we talked and he agreed that perhaps I should stay here...if...you know, you'll have me."

Ororo and Martha share a smile.

"Of course we'll have you," Martha assures her.

"All are welcome here," Ororo adds.

"Thank you," Angelica says, her voice choking up.

Ororo and Martha move over and each put an arm around Angelica as they guide her to the small table at the far end of the greenhouse.

"We'll get you a brochure. It has all the rules," Ororo starts to tell Angelica. "But apart from becoming familiar with those there is no pressure on you to do anything else," she assures the flame haired girl. After all with her being in so much grief her mind is not in a place where she could focus on anything to do with the teams and their missions. Help her get through that first and then see where they are. "How about some tea?" Ororo asks as Angelica sits down.

"I'm not much of a tea drinker," the mutant girl demurs.

"It's calming," Martha adds and clearly the grief ridden girl needs to be calm.

"Ahhh, ok sure. I'll try it," Angelica agrees.

Martha puts the kettle on while Ororo sits down with the girl. The healing process takes time but at least they've made a start.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Quite a few things in this chapter are finishing off what are the threads I put in at the start with Firestar and so on. It's been awhile now but what Claire and Marie were talking about were her list of visions from the start of Hellfire Burns Eternal. We'll be getting onto the others soon. And, yes Bobby's repressed homosexual tendencies...can't imagine where I got that from. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Clark and Illyana have their long overdue talk and tying up a few more loose ends._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple of days pass. Illyana still hasn't been seen much by most people who frankly wouldn't know how to act around her even if she was. Illyana was definitely still in the mansion but she didn't seem to leave her room.

Clark had had that long talk with his parents about everything this time. Truly everything. He wasn't sure it had helped him feel any better but it was, at least, all out in the open now. It gave him and his parents a chance to deal with it from a solid footing of honesty.

He hadn't talked to Illyana quite yet because...it was confusing. He has strong feelings for her. Very strong yet the way she treated him...the way he treated her…his heart...her heart can be bruised just like anyone else's.

He tricked her. That is it put simply. Using a fake pendant. He knows better than most how personal and therefore how hurtful his deception must have been to her but he did it anyway. It leaves him pondering more what Patricia mentioned. That he is tainted and can't be the hero he was suppose to be.

That Apocalypse has forever darkened his destiny.

That he is, like Kang said the Legion heroes from the other timeline thought him as; a lesser Superman.

Well apart from that everything else is fairly calmed down...except for Live Wire messing with the electrics in the mansion for funsies. She still hadn't said if she was staying or leaving but she was still hanging around.

Of course it's always just then that something ruins the calm. In this case it is Emma Frost returning to retrieve her last few students who had been holed up in the infirmary for the most part.

In the case of Sophie Cuckoo, still in her coma, that needed a full medical team to oversee her transfer. Her sisters had barely left her side.

While Sophie was being transferred to the waiting ambulance Emma had brought along(with Beast overseeing it) the inevitable showdown between Emma and Scott could not be avoided any longer.

Not that Emma had been avoiding it you understand. She's simply been busy trying to salvage what she can from the Hellfire Club before Shaw and Selene can completely cut her off from whatever resources she has left.

But she knew when she returned she would have to face Scott who would want an explanation of her actions.

Well fine. Emma can explain it. It was all completely justified you understand. For the Greater Good.

"Who's Greater Good?" Scott inevitably asks back as he and Emma wander round the Institute's grounds, away from everyone. Especially the gossip mongers.

"Everyone's," Emma insists.

"Lying, telepathically manipulating, playing with people's emotions," Scott lists just a few of her less than palatable actions. "How is any of that justified?"

"Nothing permanent was done," Emma argues. "When I was finished I would be in a position to ensure everyone's safety. I am not Xavier, Scott. I don't live in a crumbled cookie fantasy. I live in the real world and in the real world you have to make harsh decisions to defeat enemies who have no moral qualms whatsoever."

"To lower yourself to their level makes you no better than them," Scott debates with her.

Emma rolls her eyes. "Scott, please don't fall into using the fallacies of the moral equivalence argument."

"What does that mean?"

"Killing in principal may be wrong but does killing someone who is about to press a button that will destroy the world make you as bad as them? Of course not," she answers it for him. "There's a fundamental difference between killing someone truly evil to save lives and killing for the sheer pleasure of it."

"The problem with that view, Emma, is how easily you can use it to justify all sort of heinous acts. It's a slippery slope."

"Oh please, you sound like Charles, regurgitating his nonsense," Emma scorns. "His view doesn't save anyone."

"Is this about your brother?"

Emma's face darkens, a slip in her usual impeccable emotional control. "My brother is simply an example of where Charles' naivety leads."

"And what about me, Emma, hmm? Were you planning in using me as well? Is that what our relationship has really been about?"

It doesn't need telepathy to know the hurt Scott is feeling. She can hear it in his voice. "Scott. I would never use you. You mean too much to me," she says, being surprising honest about her feelings for once.

"But you would not hesitate to use your own students or my friends would you? In fact don't bother answering that because you've already done that." Scott shakes his head. "I wanted to believe in you Emma. I wanted to give you a chance to show that what I saw in you all those years ago when you first came here was still in there...but after all this I'm starting to really doubt it is."

"Which means what?"

"Which means...how can we have any sort of relationship when I'm going to be wondering all the time what scheme you may be planning to suck my friends into this time? And they are my friends Emma. If you truly cared for me you would respect my feelings for them...but I don't think you do. In fact if I was to hazard a guess I think you would think my attachments to my friends is quaint or naive or something like that. How do you see friends Emma? As people to exploit as to prop up your position?"

"Being reliant on anyone but yourself is a weakness you cannot afford," she states.

"I'm sad for you if that is really how you feel. I pity you, in fact, that you can't bring yourself to trust anyone. Must be awful lonely."

"I don't need pity," Emma hisses, Scott having struck a nerve.

"And I don't need the lies and deceptions and manipulations. If that's how you think a relationship works then you're going to end up very alone."

"Worked for my parents," Emma mutters bitterly.

"At least you had parents."

"I wish I didn't. You're lucky yours are dead."

Scott's whole body goes rigid. That has struck a too sensitive nerve. "We're done," he states, his voice as cold as ice.

Emma's eyes widen as she realises what she said. "Scott. I didn't mean..."

He cuts her off. "Oh no. You meant exactly what you said. No. Emma. I can't do this. Not when the chances are you'll simply continue to plot and scheme and then try to deceive me with smooth words. No relationship built on lies can ever last. Even I know enough to know that. So we're done. Take your students and go. Just go," he waves her off as he beats a hasty retreat from her before his emotional distress becomes too much to keep inside him any longer.

Real hurt flickers across Emma's face before she reimposes her mask. Fine. She doesn't need him. She doesn't need anyone.

And yes she's totally lying to herself because for some reason beyond all sanity she loves Scott Summers.

And somehow she'll get him back. She swears.

* * *

"Tessa?" Charles queries in surprise at who has darkened his office this morning. He had barely seen her since they returned from Selene's dimension. She had said something about needing to take care of business.

"Charles," Sage returns the greetings. "May I sit?" she requests, gesturing at the chair.

"By all means," he permits.

Sage sits herself down.

"So what brings you by?"

"I was checking up on affairs within the Hellfire Club," she begins.

"And?"

"It's as we feared. Sebastian and Selene have purged all their rivals...more or less. In a few weeks they'll have secured their control almost completely.

"I see," Charles says, contemplating the ramifications.

"I also found out something else."

Her tone catches Charles' interest.

"One of those present when Emma's school was destroyed was James Braddock."

"Elizabeth's father?"

Sage nods to confirm it. "No-one knows...yet. Nothing's been released but I know you're close to his daughter and I thought you would want to tell her."

Charles takes a moment to close his eyes and let that sink in. When his eyes reopen there is a certain weariness in them. "Want to tell her, no but I will." After her own family he was the closest to her so he'll do it.

"Sorry. I misspoke," Sage apologises, realising her choice of words were poor.

Charles lets it slide. Sage was always analytical minded more than she really could empathise with people. "So what now, for you?" he asks her.

"I am...uncertain. I cannot return to Sebastian," she admits her quandary.

"Nor would I allow it," Charles states. "Your mission within the Club is clearly at its end...though I do suspect you still retain a few sources within that could aid us."

"One or two," Sage says non-committally.

"Then perhaps it's long past time you return home."

Sage evaluates him as she tries to calculate what he means. "You mean here. Return to the X-Men," she guesses.

"As you may have noticed we're expanding. More teachers will be highly necessary quite soon. Plus your analytical mind, your ability to assess situations and strategize would be a great help in our cause. I also believe that you still believe our cause is worth fighting for, regardless of what hell you've been through lately...and when you're ready to talk about that I'm here," he offers.

"The truth is Charles...I was going to ask. I don't like to admit this but with what has happened I'm vulnerable, exposed. Being Sebastian's assistance entitled me to protections that are gone."

Charles nods. "We'll need to have a staff meeting where you inform us of everything you know about what is going on but first off lets get you a room and get you settled in shall we. It's been far too long since we've had the pleasure of your company."

"Well clearly," Sage says in a faux boast. "After all Sean alone brings down the quality of company several notches," she snarks.

Charles smiles. Tessa and Sean always did have very clashing personalities. That'll certainly liven things up around here.

* * *

There comes a time when you can't put things off which is why Clark is knocking on the door to Illyana's room this evening.

"You can enter, Clark," her voice biddens him in.

"Love that accent," he murmurs under his breath as he enters.

"Well thank you. I'm kinda fond of it myself," Illyana says, laying her Russian accent on thicker, as Clark finds her meditating, hovering in the middle of the room. She opens her eyes and looks him over. "How are you?"

"Oh fine. Magical wounds heal slower but they do heal," Clark replies.

"I'm glad," she says softly. "I didn't want to hurt you. Not really."

Clark sighs and sits himself down on her bed. "But you did hurt me Yana. Emotionally. You just left for 2 weeks. That hurt."

"And what you did; fooling me with that fake pendant didn't hurt me? You know what it represents to me."

Clark can see the stark hurt, written clear on her face. His shoulders droop. "I know I hurt you Yana. You're not telling me anything I didn't know before I started."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because after Apocalypse...I'm not who I use to be. The old me...before his taint, would have found another way but this me did it anyway, knowing the hurt I would cause. You, at least, have a proper excuse. I don't," he admits honestly to his shame.

"My fear is not an excuse," Illyana says.

Clark looks at her in surprise that she said it.

Illyana shrugs. "My brother and I have done some talking these last few days," she explains where that bit of honesty came from.

"That's good," Clark comments. "At least I didn't mess up your and Piotr's relationship."

Illyana snorts. "You probably made it better...which is messed up in my opinion. He's all so understanding. It's nauseating," she makes a face.

Clark smiles. "You don't really mean that."

"Yes. I do," she insists.

Silence for a few moments.

"You were right by the way."

"About?" Clark wonders.

"Being the villain is empty. Rage and anger can suppress the feeling but only joy fills it. Like the joy I feel when you and I are together. What were you about to say in Limbo before you stopped?"

"I think you know," Clark answers.

"Say it. Please," she pleads, looking the most vulnerable he might have ever seen her.

"I was about to say how I loved you," Clark confesses, his face open and showing all his emotions. Yeah he knows. Don't ask him how it happened. It just did.

Moisture wells up in Illyana's smoky blue eyes. "Gods," she breathes. "I never...I can't..." She takes a moment to steady her emotions and tries again. "There is no love in Hell. That's why it's Hell."

"You don't need to say anything Yana," Clark assures her.

"Yes I do. I love you, Clark. Only the Dark Gods can possibly know how it happened though. You annoy the Hell out of me."

Clark chuckles at that. "It's my hidden superpower," he jokes.

Illyana shakes her head in pure amusement at him. "But if we love each other why are hurting each other? What does that say about our relationship?"

"That it's not in great shape," Clark has to be honest.

"It was the fact we were both damaged that drew us together. Even I can guess that's not a healthy place to start a relationship."

"That's not what I see in you Yana. Don't mistake me I know the damage you refer to but what I saw all that time ago when our minds linked was the beautiful, smart, caring girl hidden inside."

"Don't forget smart-mouthed."

"Yeah, well, that part was never really hidden."

"How can it ever work, Clark?" Yana asks him honestly. "We can't simply pretend that I was not trained to be the weapon of your destruction. Your Angel of Death."

"I met Death. She looks nothing like you."

Illyana rolls her eyes. "I am well aware what She looks like Clark...and you know what I mean!"

"Do I? What are you saying? That we're now fated, one day, to fight and destroy each other. I don't believe anything is fated. We make our own Destiny."

"Says the guy who was just moaning how he can't be who he is suppose to be," the demon-sorceress points out the contradiction. "That is not the statement of someone who believes he can shape his own Destiny."

"I have no answer, Yana. Not one to give to you nor even to myself," Clark says and in a roundabout way conceding she is correct. "All I do know is that I remember promising to help you."

"You have helped me, Clark. Trust me without you I would already be long lost."

"Then where do we go from here? Where do you want to go from here?" Clark asks her.

"I don't know," the blond young woman says sadly.

"You were right. We are hurting each other. If that is all we are going to continue to do we need to end this before we hurt each other in an unforgivable way. Be just friends but if you think we can move past that then...we admitted we love each other. If we can stop hurting each other then it's worth fighting to save this."

"Can you?" Illyana asks him.

"I know I did wrong and if I know it then I can stop it."

"That's the difference between us Clark. When I vanished off it never occurred to me for a moment I was hurting you," Illyana says to her shame.

"Well you hardly have experience Yana," Clark points out in relation to her zero experience of real, deep, personal relationships. "And I like to think I'm a pretty understanding and forgiving guy," he says, showing he is willing to forgive her.

"You are far too forgiving," she critiques him.

"I question that as I do almost everything about myself right now," Clark says, his burdens seeming to physically weigh him down.

"Clark, compared to my taint, you're practically a saint," Illyana says, trying to cheer him. Though she also thinks it's true.

"I'm hardly a saint," Clark points out.

"Well that's true. A saint wouldn't have defiled me with sinful pleasure the way you have."

Clark rolls his eyes. "Must you use the word 'defile'?" he complains.

"Yes. Yes I must," Illyana states, annoying smirk on her face.

"Could you at least stop using it in public?" he asks, internally shuddering at the memories of when she has done that.

"I'll consider it."

"I suppose that's all I can ask."

"So what do we do now?" Illyana asks. "I mean us," she clarifies.

"I'm still willing to give it a try," Clark tells her. "Are you?"

Illyana has her doubts. Always has had yet she can't deny how much she enjoys being together with him. "Perhaps...but if we continue to hurt each other..."

"Then like I said it will be better we end it but for now…?" he leaves it hanging.

Illyana nods. "I still want to try."

Clark smiles and Illyana returns it. As he rises to his feet he jests, "Be careful. You smiling will ruin your reputation."

"As what? A cynical bitch?" Illyana queries, a look of faux-innocence on her face,

Clark chuckles as he cups the face of the still hovering girl and lower his lips to hers. It's just a very gentle kiss, nothing too passionate. Their hearts are still bruised with each other and it'll need time before things get back to normal...if they ever do. That remains to be seen.

"So going to stop hiding and face everyone?" Clark asks her.

"Must I?" she whines.

"Yep. You can come down to dinner," he suggests as a way to begin.

"Well I do like to eat," she admits.

"No, really," Clark drawls sarcastically. "Because I would never have guessed from the fact you eat more than I do."

"You don't actually need to eat," she reminds him.

"I like to eat."

Illyana lips curve up in a smoky grin. "Oh I know that. Such a skilled tongue," she sighs with pleasant memories.

Clark's cheeks flush. "Ok that...that is one of those things we don't mention in public," he clarifies for her. Sweet Rao imagine if she mentioned that in front of his parents. He would literally die of embarrassment.

"Again I'll consider it," she teases.

"Lets just go to dinner," he says. "We can collect your brother on the way," he proposes.

Illyana lowers her feet until they softly touch the ground.

When they do pick up Piotr he is clearly delighted that Illyana has decided to join them for dinner.

"Snowflake I was meaning to ask," Piotr begins.

"Hmm, ask what?" Illyana asks, allowing him calling her by her nickname to pass without comment.

"When we were in Limbo we were aided by a demon..."

Clark picks up where this is headed. "What did you do about N'astirh?" he wonders.

"Oh, him," Illyana says, her mood darkening. "Well since I did promise to stay on this plane for now I sent a message to S'ym to deal with the traitor."

"We probably don't want to know the details do we," Clark can assume.

"Probably not," Illyana says far too cheerfully.

The 3 of them walk into the kitchen…

...and silence falls upon all those present at the sight of Illyana.

Well you can hardly blame them. Everyone knew there was something off about Illyana. That there was a secret no-one was telling them about...and then you learn that secret is that she a demon-sorceress who rules over her own Hell domain. Though there was still one mostly kept secret. Only a few people, who Clark told in the office that day, knew the greater secret of Illyana's missing soul fragments. They had decided that that did not need to be known widely.

"Why don't you three come sit," Martha's voice breaks the silence.

Rao bless his mother is all Clark can say.

The 3 do so and try to ignore the awkwardness. It's at that point they are blessed or cursed by the presence of someone who doesn't notice the situation or if she does just doesn't care.

"Hello my fine fans!" Live Wire announces her entrance as she barges into the room.

"Oh Gawd. What are ya still doin' here?" Rogue bemoans the presence of the blue-haired, white-skinned lightning themed mutant. Rogue never, ever liked her. Add the fact that Live Wire practically tried to kill her once and you can see how this is going to end one day. Here's a hint; it'll involve punching.

Live Wire smirks, never missing a chance to annoy Rogue. She never liked Rogue. "Because, Roguey dear," she says in smarmy tones, "the old Bald Prof invited me to stay and I took up his offer. Isn't that great? All you mere mortals get to bask in my stardom."

Rogue mutters under her breath something about the Professor going senile before she responds clearly to Live Wire. "Just make note ah can punch ya through tha wall."

"And I can fry every nerve in your body," Live Wire responds, holding her hand up and arcing electricity between her fingers. "But I won't be doing that," she cuts off the energy. "As much as I dislike rules I did promise to try and follow them."

"Ah give it a week...at tha outside," Rogue predicts how long this will last.

"Until what? Your resistance to my charms collapses and you throw yourself at me. I'm flattered but I don't swing that way," Leslie teases, being deliberately annoying. "Do I Clarkie?" she asks, turning her gaze at him and ignoring the spluttering in fury coming from Rogue.

Clark's head makes a thumping sound as it hits the table. Now this...this was what Hell was truly like. Forget Limbo. It's got nothing on Leslie. He just might start calling her his nemesis.

"Clark. Watch the table," his mother warns him off from accidentally breaking it.

"Yes Clark. Watch the table," Leslie repeats. "Watch me instead. I'm much prettier and when they talk about bringing spark to a relationship you'll find a picture of me!" she boasts, hitting on Clark as she always does. She tries to shove her way into a chair next to Clark...only to find a hand yank her down by her top and she finds herself eyeball to eyeball with glowing red eyes.

"Touch my boyfriend and I'll eat your soul," Illyana vows, her voice taking on its demonic echo.

For once Leslie has the sense to actually be afraid...and to shut up.

"Wow," Rogue remarks. "Ya know what Illyana if ya can shut her up yer alright," she suddenly becomes very accepting of the demonic young woman.

"I can remove her vocal chords if you want," Illyana offers.

"Lets not," Clark says, his head popping back up and his hand gently wrapping around Illyana's dainty wrist.

Illyana releases her grip on Live Wire.

"Speaking of souls," Clark begins, "what did you do with Isobel?" he wonders about the Countess' fate. Last they saw of her was her ghost impaled on the end of Illyana's Soulsword.

Illyana's lips curl up into a truly scary smile.

* * *

 **SHIELD Hellicarrier…**

Of all the scenarios Nick Fury had in mind for today staring down the business end of one of Hawkeye's arrows was not actually one of them. He berates himself for not including it.

"Something on your mind, Barton?" Fury asks, seeing the rage, fury and betrayal in the younger man's features.

"Barton," Hawkeye snorts in disgust. "That's not even my name is it? Is it anyone's? Or just one you made up?"

Fury takes a few moments before he catches on. "Mr Queen," he addresses the archer as.

Yes. Oliver Queen. His memories weren't quite 100% clear but he remembered most of his life now he believed. Right up to being stranded on that island for 5 long years.

"You going to kill me for saving your life?" Fury wonders, eyeing the still aimed at him arrow.

"You didn't save my life out of the goodness of your heart Fury," Oliver sneers. "You used me as a guinea pig. How long till I go as crazy as the rest of them?" he asks in reflection of the side-effects of the process that brought him back from virtual death. Every other test subject went crazy.

"That is an unknown. Why the process had to be tested."

Oliver shakes his head. "I know we walk a thin line in doing our job but I always thought we were better than the people we fought but with this you sunk to their level!" he accuses the Director of SHIELD.

"You want an apology?"

"Why waste my time. You never apologise."

"No. I don't," Fury confirms. Why would he apologise for doing his job? "So why did you come here?" he wonders.

"I quit," Oliver announces. "Don't try and stop me. Don't try and find me. Leave me alone and I'll leave you alone and everything I know about SHIELD stays safely locked away in my head. You hear me," he states why he is here. He wanted to deliver this message in person.

"I hear you," Fury says, his one good eye narrowing.

With his message delivered Oliver turns and leaves. Fury instigates a search but they never find him.

* * *

Later, back down on Earth in one of the safe house SHIELD doesn't know about, finds Oliver and Tess.

Tess was the one tangible thing Oliver had. Everything else was gone. His parents, his certainties about his life...everything. That's why, despite what she has done, he couldn't hand her over. He loved her too much.

"I'm not certain you're right," Tess says after Oliver has said this to her. They were sitting side-by-side on the bed.

Oliver turns and looks at her.

"While I do believe your father is dead, I'm not as certain about your mother," Tess reveals her suspicions.

Oliver frowns. No, both his parents died in that plane crash. "I was at the funeral," he points out.

"Did you ever see her body?" Tess asks him.

Oliver shakes his head. No, he didn't but he was very young when they died so they probably didn't want to traumatise him.

Tess stands up and pulls out a folder from a case she has. She opens it up and shows him a photo. "This is who runs your parents' company now. His name is Malcolm Merlyn. He's...well lets just say he's not what he appears but we'll get to that," she says. "See the girl to the right of him."

Oliver's eyes take in the brunette girl.

"His daughter; Thea...only look here," Tess says as she pulls out an old photo of Oliver's mother Moira and puts them side-by-side. "It could just be me but I see a resemblance," Tess leads Oliver to the conclusion that the girl is his mother's daughter.

"Are you saying she is my sister?" Oliver airs the thought.

"Half-sister at least. Merlyn...I don't know for certain but I think he might have been involved in why your parents' plane crashed. If he was maybe he engineered a way for your mother to survive."

"What are you saying about my mother?" Oliver wonders, his eyes piercing into her.

"Your parents and mine were part of a secret group called Veritas. Everyone involved in that had secrets Oliver. I'm not claiming for a moment your parents were anything like my father but they weren't exactly whiter than white either. I admit I'm speculating but...you're the only person left in this world worth a damn to me Ollie. The only one who has never betrayed me. The only one I care enough about that I would help find the truth."

"Then lets do that."

"Do what?" Tess asks, lost by his chain of thought.

"Find the truth."

"That won't be easy," Tess cautions.

"I know," Oliver concedes. "But I also now remember enough about my past to know where to start to look."

"Ok," Tess agrees because she has nothing else she can do but stick by him. She has nothing left but him and her love for him.

The two start packing for their trip but before they do Tess watches him throw his Hawkeye costume into the fire.

"It means nothing to me now," he says in a low voice, explaining why he has burnt it.

Tess understands. It was a lie. All of it. He's putting the lie that was Clint Barton to rest.

"So ready to go to Starling City?" Tess asks him.

Oliver nods as he watches the last few pieces of the costume consumed by the fire. Instead of it he puts on a green top and as he walks out the door pulls the hood of it up over his head…

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

It was a very nicely appointed house in a very remote location. Inside were a happy family. Husband, wife, 3 kids.

The wife has to smile watching her husband play with the children. Her happy moment is interrupted by the phone ringing. She wanders over and answers it. When she hears the voice on the other end her smile vanishes in an instant.

She calls her husband over, who notices her expression. Her now pale expression almost. He takes the phone from her. "Hello?"

"Queen remembers," are the two words spoken to him.

Seriousness comes to the husband's face. "How long till pick-up?" he asks, knowing with sobering reality what comes next.

"An hour. I wanted to give you some time to get ready."

"An hour," the man confirms. "I'll be ready." He slams the phone down and Clint Barton, the real Clint Barton can only look sadly at his wife. His way out, his cover is gone and now he has been pulled back in...and he can guess his first assignment.

Hunt down Oliver Queen.

* * *

 **Boston, Massachusetts…**

Emma has a very smart town house in Boston. It was where she retreated to when she wanted to be left alone. She had already moved her students to the long ago planned back-up facility she had set-up ages ago just in case her school was ever compromised.

Well it was more than compromised. It was blown up.

Blown up.

That's also a good description of what has happened between her and Scott.

None of this was suppose to happen.

She can't recall the last time she was so on the defensive with her life. When everything had gone so against her.

But there was a way out.

Scott ending their relationship starkly illustrated to her that she needed to accept a certain offer she had previously received.

"I don't know why I'm saying this when I can't know where you are Mr Fine but I have this feeling you can hear me so I'll say that I'm ready to accept your offer," she speaks to the air.

In a few moments, gust of wind accompanying it, she finds herself no longer alone in her sitting room.

"I knew you'd see sense," 'Fine' says.

"I have conditions," Emma says.

"I'm listening," 'Fine' gives her.

"I want full disclosure of what it is you are proposing we do together."

"Agreed," 'Fine' says, though because he can block her telepathy Emma can't know whether he means that or not.

"And..."

"And?" 'Fine' presses for.

Emma pauses, afraid this makes her seem...needy and weak but dammit. She wants this more than anything. "Scott. I want Scott back," she says quietly.

'Fine' arches an eyebrow in a very human affectation. He can work with that actually. "That can be arranged," he says. He offers his hand out. "Deal?"

Emma takes his hand in her perfectly maintained one. "Deal," she agrees.

Of course neither she nor the world know what it is she agreed to or what it is that will soon be unleashed.

* * *

 _Author's Note: So Clark and Illyana are still sorta ok but their doubts about themselves and their relationship are still present and will be dealt with...and Clark's nemesis in the shape of Live Wire is now constantly present in his life. That may just be considered cruel and unusual punishment. So I was thinking that Oliver and Tess go to Starling City and have Arrow-like adventures...and that is a hint at how he becomes the Green Arrow the Professor saw in his vision of the future. Of course that is assuming he and Tess survive the attentions of the real Clint Barton(and yes I totally ripped off his happy little family from the movies). And Scott and Emma go splitsville...only Emma doesn't seem like she's willing to let it go does she. And yes doing a deal with Brainiac is bad news for everyone. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Illyana is still having doubts about her and Clark but the answer to whether they have a future comes in the shape of visions of the future in Yanamas(instead of Lexmas)._


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few weeks later, well into December and the Christmas spirit had easily taken over the mansion as usual.

Apart for Betsy, who was still back home in England with her family, after discovering her father had died in that explosion at Emma's school in Selene's dimension.

Also not in much of a holiday spirit; Alex. Roulette had broken up with him once it became clear the Hellions were leaving Bayville and not returning. Considering, equally, Scott was in a lousy mood thanks to the end of his relationship with Emma, the Summers brothers were unlikely to have the jolliest Holiday period ever.

Things were a little awkward around Illyana still but the consensus, after a lengthy staff meeting, was that Illyana deserved to be given a chance. She was really no different to any other person who had undergone a deep trauma. Sending her away would accomplish nothing.

No. She needed to be here and helped to 'find her balance' as Clark had called it.

It was the usual Institute Christmas Party tonight before the students, who have a home to go to, head off to be with their families over the Holidays.

And as per tradition Kurt was chasing Kitty around, holding a piece of mistletoe, trying to get a kiss.

His girlfriend, Amanda, was quite happily laughing away, joining in on the joke and in fact encouraging Kurt and shouting out advice on how to pin down the phasing mutant girl. Amanda must admit that since she became a mutant she has come to love living at the mansion despite all the anti-mutant aggro. She had even gotten herself her own codename; Daytripper. To be honest it came from a nickname her mother use to use when she was little but it seemed very appropriate to her. Plus it seemed to fit so well with Kurt's. Nightcrawler and Daytripper. He teleported in a puff of dark blue smoke. Her in a flash of white light. Night and Day. Kurt and Amanda. It had be fated. Seriously.

"Don't, like, encourage him!" Kitty whines as she phases through the tree in her efforts to avoid Kurt.

"Aw come on Kit. Just vone little friendly kiss on zhe cheek," Kurt pleads as he acrobatically leaps around the room after her.

"Ew, no!" Kitty denies him that. "Only one boy gets to totally give me the smoochies and you aren't him!"

"Ew, no? What are you? Like 9?" Clark asks, mocking her in that teasing pseudo brother/sister thing they have going.

"Oh cram it up your-eek!" Kitty squeaks as she makes a sharp turn as Kurt teleports in front of her.

Clark snorts with laughter. Kitty was always great entertainment.

"Dude I wouldn't laugh. Not when lightning streak is getting ideas," Bart, at Clark's side, says, pointing at something.

And what he is pointing at is Live Wire grabbing her own piece of mistletoe...and a wicked grin forming on her face. Yes, she was still here and had lasted far longer already than that week Rogue had predicted...much to the irritation of the Southern Belle.

Clark face palms himself. He had tolerated her being here and her enduring attempts to flirt with him because he's a nice guy and she needs to be here to be helped but he draws the line at her trying to sneak kisses with him under the mistletoe. Just because he and Illyana are still working out their issues…admittedly things between them weren't much better than when they agreed to keep giving it a shot from a few weeks back. Just because of that it is, most sincerely, not an opening for Leslie to try and swoop in. "Ok I am out of here," he tells Bart, deciding that the best way to avoid a scene is just not to be here. "If Leslie asks, you haven't seen me," he instructs Bart.

"Got it dude," Bart says with a knowing wink.

And with that Clark vanishes in a gust of wind. Maybe he'll get changed and go out. SHIELD will probably chase him. They usually do but that would be preferable to the Live Wire related alternative.

Back at the party Piotr is enjoying his very first X-Men Christmas and he must say he is enjoying it very much. For all the chaos it was very homely and felt like a family get together. Like the very thing he and Illyana have not had in a very long time.

Course his sister wasn't exactly full of the holiday cheer but he has rarely ever, if at all, seen her just be unreservedly happy since she first returned into his life. The closest he has ever seen her like that is when she is with Clark...but even that has seemed dulled these last few weeks. He hadn't asked but even he had guessed that his sister and Clark had hit a rough patch. For the sake of her happiness he hoped they could work it out.

"I thought I told her to stay away from Clark," Illyana mutters threateningly as she spies what Live Wire is up to.

Piotr has to actually smile because Illyana's reaction is just so...normal. Human.

"What are you smiling at?" the younger Rasputin sibling wonders when she catches the look.

"Nothing, Snowflake," Piotr replies, still smiling.

Illyana's eyes narrow slightly at him.

"You should join in in the Christmas spirit," Piotr suggests to her.

Illyana rolls her eyes at him. Unsurprisingly Christmas doesn't move her as it once did. She's certainly not like her boyfriend or her brother who do get in the spirit...and she certainly does not fill with child-like glee at the sight of snow like Clark does. It's stuff like that that reminds her, that in many ways, her and Clark are quite, quite different. Somehow, despite what Apocalypse did to him, the light in his spirit still prevails. Illyana would struggle to say the same about herself. It has left her pondering whether she and Clark really can move past the hurt they inflicted on each other. Do they really have a future together?

It's a question that has been eluding an answer for the last few weeks. Illyana severely wishes she could find an answer.

"Oh Clarkie!" Live Wire calls out as she searches for him, having missed his swift departure mere moments ago.

"That is it," Illyana's patience snaps as she stomps off to confront the blue-haired nuisance. She marches up behind Leslie who is actively seeking Clark and taps the electrical mutant on the shoulder.

Leslie turns round at the tap and her eyes fill with mischief at seeing who it is. Illyana's scare tactics at the kitchen table a few weeks back hadn't worked on keeping Leslie silent for very long. Probably says a lot about her mental state. "Yes? Can I help you?" she asks with faux innocence.

Illyana shakes her head. "No...but I can help you."

Leslie arches an eyebrow, curiosity pricked. "Really?"

Illyana nods her head this time. "Yes," she confirms. "I can help save you from being poisoned."

"Wha-huh?" Leslie queries, utterly lost.

Illyana's eyes flash and the mistletoe in Leslie's hand spontaneously combusts.

"OW! Son of a..." Leslie swears as she shakes her hand out before sucking on the end of her fingers. She glares at the Russian girl.

Illyana returns the glare with a look of innocence. "There we go," she says. "Mistletoe is poisonous if you didn't know," she explains herself.

Lightning dances in Leslie's eyes. "Did you know I have something in common with mistletoe?" she asks before answering her own question. "Handle us incorrectly and we can both be deadly," she says...and in a swift action she smashes a charged ball of electricity into Illyana's face…

…

…

Illyana recoils, covering her face, blinded by the flash.

There is a loud ringing in her ears so, at first, she doesn't hear it but eventually, above the high pitched whine in her ears, a voice begins to break through. It takes her a moment but eventually she makes out it what is being said.

"Illyana...Yana...can you hear me?" they ask in concern.

Illyana blinks a few times and through the spots the concerned face of her boyfriend begins to appear. It takes her a try or two before her mouth can form a coherent word. "C-Clark?" she queries.

Clark smiles but there's something not quite right about it. His smile is kinda care worn and the light in his blue eyes seems dulled slightly from what she is use to seeing.

Illyana frowns as her eyes start to take in more, moving up and down Clark's form. He's dressed in some sort of armoured suit of a dark blue, red boots with his family crest on his chest and a red cape attached at the shoulders. "What are you wearing?" are the first words out her mouth.

Clark frowns quizzically. "What I always wear," he replies. "Are you ok? Did you hit your head? If they hurt you I swear I'll put an end to this insurgency once and for all."

Insurgency?

Illyana can see Clark's eyes flash electric blue as he examines her, his right hand placed on her cheek as he gently rubs the flesh with his thumb.

"Superman," a voice calls out from behind.

Clark closes his eyes for a moment and lets out a tired sigh. "Yes, Captain," he acknowledges the man as he spins away from Illyana, his cape billowing around him as he does. This reveals a man dressed in black military gear...but on both arms, patches of Clark's family crest.

Illyana now takes the opportunity to take in the area around her. She was standing in some sort of compound with an exterior wall and various buildings within. From the damage, clearly, there had just been a battle here. She then takes a moment to look down at herself and finds herself in some sort of black and white uniform with a gold stripe on the arms. Even by the standards of her life this is strange. She decides to keep quiet and play along until she can learn more. She turns her focus back to the conversation Clark is having.

"The rebels have retreated," the Captain, as Clark identified the man, informs the alien powerhouse. "Flash and Cyborg were in pursuit along with 3 squads," he tags on.

Clark's face looks grim. "They would only retreat because they got what they wanted," is his analysis.

"In regards to that the SHIELD Director requires your presence, sir."

"Of course he does," Clark mutters. He turns his head back toward Illyana. "You coming?"

"Sure," Illyana replies.

Clark nods and strides off. Illyana almost has to jog to keep up with his pace. They enter a building and inside Illyana finds a group of people wearing the same uniform she is...apart from the fact the stripe on their arms is red instead of gold. Familiar people...only older looking. Grown up would be a better description.

There was Quicksilver, Polaris, Magma, Volcana, Haze and unbelievably Mystique.

In Clark's presence they instantly stand up straighter. They are outside what seems like the entrance to a vault.

Clark folds his arms across his chest and speaks to someone unseen within the vault, chastising them. "You know the word is request. Not require. You request my presence...Magneto."

Illyana's eyes go wide as striding out of the vault, dressed not in his armour but in a uniform of its colours, red and black, is the Master of Magnetism. "It was urgent," he offers no apology.

"You know I can always replace you with Commander Darkholme. She's been after your job for years," Clark points out.

"Along with my head," Magneto says, aiming a pointed look at the blue-skinned shape-shifter.

Mystique actually smirks.

Volcana chuckles which makes Clark roll his eyes at his sister. He turns his attention back to the here and now. "So what did they steal?" he wants to know.

"This," Magneto says, holding up a tiny green crystal between his thumb and finger.

Clark's eyes narrow. "Kryptonite," he says the word in grave tones.

"Bastards," Volcana swears, clearly furious. In fact everyone else moves a step away from the visible heat haze forming around her.

"How is that possible?" Magma queries. "I thought we got rid of it all," she says as a reminder.

"This was a secret facility run by the former military," Magneto begins an explanation.

"No doubt creating weapons to kill me," Clark states with annoyance. "You know I'm pretty certain they spent more money on R&D trying to find a way to kill me then they ever spent on trying to make people's lives better."

"Yes, well that is one reason, amongst many, that we had to remove the old corrupt and failing regimes was it not," Magneto points out.

Clark's face darkens. "It was never what I wanted," he states, unhappily.

"Of course not Clark," Volcana pipes up, trying to soothe him. "None of us wanted this. They forced us into this."

"They are an extreme, dying minority, clinging to the beliefs of an ideology that only brought war and chaos," Magneto says. "The vast majority of the populace have embraced the peace and order we have brought to their lives."

Clark nods in a manner that almost says as if he is trying to convince himself.

"And do not worry," Mystique speaks up. "We will find the kryptonite before they have a chance to weaponise it," she assures Superman.

"I have complete faith in you, Commander," Clark says. "Liaise with Flash and Cyborg. They were pursuing the thieves."

"Understood," Mystique says with a salute before she leads her team out. "Red Squad, move out!" she barks out the command.

"We should recall the rest of Gold Squad," Magneto suggests.

"They're on a mission," Clark argues back.

"They are responsible for your personal safety which, until we retrieve the kryptonite, is under threat."

Clark snorts. "Oh because no-one has ever threatened me with kryptonite before," he drawls sarcastically.

Magneto arches an eyebrow.

"Besides I have Illyana here. That's all the protection I ever need," Clark makes his case.

"I was not impugning Commander Rasputin's abilities. I am well aware of how capable she is," Magneto deflects criticism.

Commander Rasputin? This day is just getting weirder and weirder, Illyana has to think to herself.

"Also," Clark continues, "the last thing I want right now is to give Kara an excuse to be overprotective. When she hears about this we both know she'll overreact. Probably try and lock me away in the Fortress."

' _Who's Kara?_ ' Illyana wonders.

"Well she is family," Magneto says as if that explains everything.

"Hmm," Clark says in a contemplative tone. "Are you any closer to finding the rebels' base?" he wonders.

"From our inability to detect it through any means it must be cloaked, possibly through magic. I believe it'll require to be revealed through the interrogation of a captured rebel or getting a spy within their ranks."

"Or sheer dumb luck," Clark tags on.

"That too," Magneto will concede because it can happen.

"You'll let me know when you get a lead."

"Of course."

"Do we know yet how the Insurgency learned of this place?"

"Alas that is also something we do not yet know. From its covert nature my guess would be my predecessor."

"Fury," Clark says the word like a curse.

"The man has a habit of surviving what others wouldn't."

"I promise you this; sooner rather than later I will put an end to the Insurgency," Clark vows, his tone deadly serious.

"After having worked with you these last 5 years I have no doubt about that," Magneto says.

Clark turns back to face Illyana and she notices his features soften greatly as he gazes at her. "Come on. I would like to check you out properly," he says, worried over what happened earlier...whatever that was because Illyana doesn't know.

She is surprised when he sweeps her up in his arms, so gently, tenderly and protectively it's unbelievably sweet.

Then there is the rush of air as he takes to the sky, accelerating effortlessly, heading north.

As they fly Illyana can see clearly a wintry landscape, giving some hint to the time of year. She has not worked out what has happened quite yet. This could all be an elaborate illusion...or she's in the future. Time will tell.

They soon come across the breathtaking sight of the Fortress of Solitude, lightly glowing under the Northern Lights.

"This was not how I imagined the Holidays going this year," Clark finally says something to break the silence so far on the flight but there is a hidden intensity in his voice, conveying he wishes to express a lot more. He sighs. "I gave Gold Squad that mission just so we could be alone for a day or two. It's so rare we get any time to ourselves but it seems the rebels won't even give me that," he complains, bitterness starting to leak through.

They fly in...and Illyana can see many, many changes. Clark's been redecorating. What dominates is a huge sculpture of 2 people, a man and a woman, holding a planet between them...and the man bears a remarkable resemblance to Clark himself.

They land and Clark places Illyana down.

The next moment he has engulfed her in a hungry, desperate kiss so overwhelming all Illyana can do is return it, his hands wander all over her body, igniting a fire within.

Between kisses desperate words drop from his lips. "Rao...thought...lost you...couldn't...bear it...need you..."

Illyana can guess in what way he needs her and she doesn't resist as he lifts her up and carries her into a bedroom. After all she is a long way from being a saint now isn't she.

* * *

More than a few hours later Illyana wanders through the Fortress in nothing but one of Clark's old plaid shirts. The lovemaking had been frantic, desperate...sort of like life reassuring, as if Clark needed to convince himself she was alive and well. It's a good thing she's a Hell Lord and therefore quite a bit more robust than she looks. If she was a normal human she might have been looking at crushed bones and certainly not be walking around. Plus Clark, being older, had learned some new tricks. To summarise; it was really great. It's always great really. The physical part of their relationship was not the problem. It was everything else.

Illyana had left Clark sleeping as she thought this was her opportunity to try and get answers as to where she is, what is going on and eventually how was she brought here. While the Fortress had changed quite a lot(Clark had done a heck of a lot of redecorating) the control interface was still where it always was. Hopefully, if Clark and her were this close, he had enabled her to have access to it.

She walks up to it, recalls how Clark has used it in the past, adjusts one of the crystals and the holographic interface activates. Now what to search for. Illyana taps on her chin as she thinks.

"Can I help you Mistress Illyana?"

The blond-haired sorceress spins round...to find a quirky looking robot floating there. "Who are you? What are you?" she asks.

"I am Kelex. Master Kal-El created me to maintain the Fortress and its systems as well as to protect Krypton's legacy."

"Oh...wait. I'm your Mistress?" Illyana questions that part.

"Of course. Master Kal-El instructed me to obey your commands," the robot obediently replies.

"Then perhaps you can tell me what is going on," Illyana matters.

"You must narrow the parameters, Mistress," Kelex advises.

Illyana blows her bangs out her eyes. "What is going on? How did Magneto become Director of SHIELD? What is this Insurgency Clark mentioned?"

"Master Kal-El appointed Magneto to the position of Director. The Insurgency is a rebellion against Master Kal-El's rule," the robot answers dutifully.

"What rule?"

"The rule where all previous constituted governments of Earth's nation states seceded their authority to Master Kal-El who established in their place a One Earth Government with himself at its head, using the title; High Chancellor."

Illyana blinks. "Are you saying Clark rules the world?" she tries to clear up what she thinks that means.

"Confirmed."

Well Illyana can safely say she never saw that one coming.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Clark rules the world eh. Who could see that coming. Yes, this is a sort of version of Injustice: Gods Amongst Us Illyana has found herself in. Question still to be answered is what is going on but we'll get to that. Next up; Yanamas part 2 as Illyana's trip into the future continues._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"How?" Illyana can only ask. "How did that happen?" she has to know because it is so...unlike the Clark she knows. He has no desire to rule anyone.

"Would you like an audio/visual summary of events, Mistress Illyana?" Kelex queries.

Illyana waves her hand about. "Go ahead," she permits.

The robots eyes light up and it projects images in front of Illyana as it narrates. "An appropriate place to begin is the abduction of Master Kal-El's wife by the outlawed terrorist human supremacist organisation; the Friends of Humanity."

Illyana blinks as an image of said wife appears. It's the Scarlet Witch...and there's even wedding photos in which both Wanda and Clark are glowing with happiness. She's not sure how she feels about that. If this is the future it means Clark and she broke up...but if he's married what did they just do? She bides her time and waits for Kelex to say more.

"Mistress Wanda was abducted when she was out in Bayville shopping."

"How were they able to capture her?" Illyana wonders.

"Mistress Wanda's powers had become erratic due to the impending birth of hers and Master Kal-El's offspring."

"She was pregnant?" Illyana asks nonplussed.

"Confirmed."

"Continue."

"Master Kal-El inevitably sought to rescue her. However it was a trap."

"With Wanda as the bait," Illyana gets.

"Confirmed. Upon entering the building, where Mistress Wanda was held, Master Kal-El was exposed to a kryptonite laced hallucinogenic gas. It led him to believe he was fighting the creature known as Doomsday."

Illyana stares at the image of the grey-skinned behemoth. There was something particularly dark about it...some aura of death she could sense even from just an image. "But he wasn't," she can surmise.

"No. He took what he believed was Doomsday into space. At that point the gas wore off and he discovered in his arms Mistress Wanda."

Being a robot it merely states this factually, without emotion but even Illyana can guess the utter horror Clark must have felt when he saw what he had done.

Kelex continues, "To compound the matter the Friends of Humanity had attached a detonator to Mistress Wanda's heart. When it registered that her heat had ceased function it triggered a thermonuclear device that had been hidden within the limits of Bayville. The device incinerated the city and its fallout spread to cover New York, resulting in hundreds of thousands of deaths."

Illyana just stares at the images of devastation. "The X-Men? The mansion? Clark's parents?"

"The Xavier Institute was destroyed and its students killed as well as Master Kal-El's human parents. The X-Men continued, operating out of the other schools."

"Other schools?"

"Additional schools were opened in England, Australia, Japan..."

"Ok, I get it," Illyana cuts the sophisticated automaton off. "Continue. What happened next?"

"Graydon Creed, Leader of the Friends of Humanity was taken into custody. However Master Kal-El's faith in such institutions had been shattered since Graydon Creed was suppose to have been incarcerated in the first place. Master Kal-El took matters into his own hand and executed Graydon Creed for his crimes."

Illyana blinks at the images in front of her. Clark had smashed his way into the prison and then literally put his hand through Creed's chest, ripping out the foul man's heart in the process. Quite effective and if she didn't know better she would think he got the idea from her. She frowns. She doesn't know better does she. She doesn't know anything at all about this world she is in. "I have the impression this act was not Clark's last response," she says.

"Correct," Kelex confirms. "Determined such a heinous crime would never happen again Master Kal-El decreed that all conflicts across the planet were to cease and if they didn't he would end them. There would be peace, no matter what and no-one else would have to endure the loss he had. Many joined Master Kal-El's cause, even those one might call villains realised the righteous of the cause."

"Magneto," Illyana can guess as one...though they are images of many super-powered heroes and villains, most of whom she has never met or seen.

"Magneto and Master Kal-El bonded over their mutual loss and Mr Lensherr was the amongst the first to declare he would join at Master Kal-El's side."

"I doubt the governments of this world would just give up their ability to wage war willingly," Illyana hypothesises.

"There was resistance at first. However all resistant governments have now been removed. They were replaced with the appropriate regimes loyal to Master Kal-El so they would secede authority to him."

And it's not just puppet governments that are loyal to Clark. From the images she is seeing he clearly has an entire world army to enforce his rule. However, what she notices is that the leaders of this army, of the puppet governments are all mutants or at least people with abilities. Humans seem to be down the pecking order. Magneto must be in heaven. It also explains why he's on Clark's side. Through Clark Magneto has basically gotten what he always wanted; Mutant Supremacy.

Kelex speaks on, "The only resistance remaining is the Insurgency."

"Insurgency?" she seeks clarification.

"A group who resist the peace Master Kal-El has brought, led by Captain America; Steven Rogers. Their aim is to overthrow Master Kal-El's rule and restore the corrupt regimes of the past."

Gee this thing sounds like a Propaganda in Chief. Illyana notes that the core of this Insurgency seem to be the Avengers she is familiar with today and of course others she doesn't know. It shows her how Captain America is waging a guerilla war against Clark. That leaves the question of her. Clearly she chose to join Clark and is someone of importance in his regime but if she was to just ask who she is that would raise suspicion.

"Yana?"

Busted.

Illyana turns round, remaining cool as Clark walks toward her in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. It only reminds her, from what she had discovered earlier, that age has only matured Clark's body to be even more impressive than it was already. "Clark," she acknowledges him.

"What are you doing?" Clark asks her, he first furrow of a puzzled frown appearing on his brow.

"I couldn't sleep," she explains. "So...I decided to review how we got here and see if I could gain a new insight into the Insurgency," she makes up on the hoof.

Clark cocks an eyebrow. "Learn anything?"

"Nothing...new," she decides to go with.

Clark sighs and he looks very weary. "I don't understand them. I've brought more peace to this world than it has ever known and yet all they want is to return to the chaos and death of the past."

He rubs his face and you can almost physically see the burden he carries. Illyana steps up to him and lays a supportive hand on his shoulder.

He smiles at her. "I wish I never had to do this. That you and I could just go away and live our lives in peace," he expresses his desire. "But I know I can't," he says sadly. "I know this has to be done so no-one has to go through what I have. That's why I'm always thankful I have you. I could never have done this without you."

"That so?" Illyana questions.

"Of course," Clark says like it is the most obvious thing in the world. "Since the moment I lost Wanda and our baby you've been there supporting me. You helped piece me back together from the shattered shell I was. When I was unsure whether I was doing the right thing it was your advice I sought. Your wisdom as a ruler. I could never have created this Regime without you Yana. After all who else was I going to listen to? Namor?" Clark says with a derisory snort.

It's odd. His humour was still there yet he spoke so unlike the Clark she knew because the Clark she knew how no interest in becoming the World's sole ruler. He would never find a reason to justify doing so.

Illyana finds herself engulfed in another hug.

"Kal! You here!?" a voice calls out, echoing around the Fortress. It's a woman's voice. Not one Illyana knows. "Kal-Sweet, Blessed Rao! My eyes! My eyes!" she suddenly cries out.

Clark lets Yana go and this gives her her first chance to see their guest, hovering in the air. It's a busty blond woman with blue eyes dressed in a red and blue body suit with the top like a coat with a long red tail that floats cape-like behind her. On her chest the same crest Clark wears. Illyana looks at Clark who is looking less than amused at first glance but at the second glance you can there is a sparkle of humour in his eyes.

"You are not remotely funny Kara," Clark tells her off.

"Au contraire couz."

' _Couz?'_ Illyana thinks to herself. Was this woman...Clark's cousin?

"I am very funny," Kara finishes off her contradiction as she lands gently. "And I'll let you off mentally scarring me for life with your and Illyana's semi-nakedness if you tell me that I interrupted you and her finally getting around to making me an aunt."

Clark rolls his eyes and mutters under his breath.

Illyana is a little nonplussed at this talk. She's not certain she can even have children. She doesn't bleed in the monthly cycles like a normal human woman. And assuming for a moment that she can reproduce would she want to? Would she want to take the risk of possibly passing her demonic heritage onto her child?

"I would make a great aunt," Kara boasts. "After all I looked after you when you were a baby. Right up to and including changing your diapers."

"Do you have to tell that story to everyone?!" Clark protests.

"Why, yes. Yes I do," Kara confirms with a smirk.

"Is there a reason you're here beyond your usual tormenting of me?" Clark wonders.

"I heard about the kryptonite theft," Kara says, sounding decidedly more serious now.

"I'm more worried for you than I am about myself," Clark states.

"Kal..." Kara starts to protest but finds herself engulfed in a powerful hug.

"You're almost all I have left," Clark says, his voice heavy with emotion. He has so very little family left now is what the emotion conveys and couldn't bear the idea of losing his last flesh and blood relative.

Kara returns the hug. "Me too," she points out, her voice conveying the same emotional weight.

Illyana just gives the Last Children of Krypton their moment.

The two cousins pull apart with an understanding smile shared between them.

"Master Kal-El," Kelex interrupts.

"Yes, Kelex?" Clark acknowledges it.

"There is an incoming communication from Director Lensherr," the robot advises.

Clark sighs. "Duty calls," he says in a weary complaint. He makes a move to answer it when Kara stops him with a cough. "What?" he asks her.

"Clothes," Kara says, pointing up and down his form still clad in only underwear.

"Right," Clark says with a touch of embarrassment before he vanishes in a blur and reappears seconds later in his Superman outfit. He goes over to the control console and activates the communication systems. A holographic image of Magneto appears.

"High Chancellor," Magneto addresses him as.

"You can always tell when it's serious," Clark says to Kara. "That's the only time he ever uses my title."

Kara giggles at that.

"Very droll," Magneto remarks. "However, you are correct that this is indeed serious."

"Go on," Superman tells him.

"Flash and Cyborg were tracking the rebels who stole the kryptonite when they appeared to vanish."

Kara's nose wrinkles up. "That's what always happens," she complains. "They always vanish. They have a hidden base, cloaked from us somehow."

"This time we have a break. Through the Speed Force Flash was able to sense trans-dimensional vibrational distortions when they vanished."

"And he thinks if he can follow these vibrations he can find their hidden base," Superman surmises.

"He believes so," Magneto confirms.

"Finally!" Kara says, her eyes lit up in anticipation. "I'll mobilise the elite strike units," she proposes. "And then we'll crush this Insurgency once and for all!" she declares, punching one hand into the palm of the other.

"As much as I love your enthusiasm, Kara," Clark tries to reign his cousin back. She always enjoyed a fight a little too much for Clark's tastes. "We actually need that location first," he points out. "Why don't you go round up the rest of Gold Squad first," he proposes.

Kara gives him a cheeky salute...though the look in her eyes is one of deadly seriousness. "Can do," she agrees to do that before she lifts a few feet into the air and then zooms off.

"Some days I really question whether we're related," Clark grumbles in relation to his cousin.

Illyana can only look on rather bemused. For her all this is new. There must be something about her expression that has Clark cupping her face and gently kissing her.

"So Commander Rasputin...you have a plan for when Kara rounds up your team?" Clark asks her, a teasing smile pulling at his lips.

Ooh. She's in charge of this Gold Squad. Makes sense she supposes. Still how is she suppose to pull this subterfuge off, of pretending she belongs to this time period, when she doesn't know anything about herself or this team. All she can do is demur for the moment. "Well until we know what sort of defences this rebel base has it would premature to have any fixed plans," she says.

Clark nods. He seems to be buying her reasoning. "You know I'm still not certain Claire has forgiven you for not choosing her to be amongst my personal bodyguards," he comments.

Illyana shrugs. "If you had insisted in her being there I'm certain I would have accommodated you," she guesses.

"True...but when I gave you the command I was very clear that all final decisions in that regard were up to you."

"Then she'll just have to be upset. I had perfectly good reasons for my decision," Illyana states while avoiding the detail she can't give.

Clark nods along, a smile tugging at his lips as if he still finds her standoffish attitude as adorable as ever.

* * *

Later Illyana is back in that uniform she had on when she first arrived in this place. She still hasn't decided whether this is the future, a possible future, alternate timeline, parallel world or an illusion so sophisticated even she can't see through it. Too many options. Not enough facts.

She looks herself over in the mirror in Clark's bedroom in the Fortress. Although considering how much of, what she can guess are, her belongings that are up here it's more like their bedroom but back to her reflection.

Illyana studies herself. There really isn't much difference in her appearance. Not that she expected any. Demons are immortal creatures and she's not just any mere demon. She's a Hell Lord. The power of Limbo flows through her veins and definitely for as long as she rules that hellish domain she will not age. She realised that awhile ago now.

She turns a little to gauge how she looks in this uniform from the side. She's not much for having any sense of style. From a more practical standpoint this uniform is perfectly functional. Comfortable. Good flexibility. She's going to assume it's made of a material that offers some level of protection, probably like the costumes the X-Men wear.

Illyana then leans forward close to really look at herself. She wonders what she is going to do. Should she tell Clark the truth of who she really is or let this play out some more?

She still needs to find out what is going on and how she was brought here. Which choice would best accomplish this?

In a way the choice is taken out of her hands when Clark enters the room to tell her that Flash(whoever that is) has found a location.

Illyana summons her Soulsword, just to check really she still can. It appears with no extra effort in her hand.

Well then. Let her see what happens now.

* * *

What happens now is that Clark whisks her away across the great vastness of the North American Continent, held gently and securely in his arms as they transcend hundreds and thousands of miles in mere moments and Illyana can sense that Clark is hardly trying. She idly wonders how fast he is now.

They approach what is Salem in Massachusetts and as they approach a clearing Illyana can see a large gathering of troops and other people in costumes. She can also sense a strong mystical signature. The entire area stinks of magic. The magics of order and light. The exact opposite of the ones of darkness and chaos she was taught.

Of course that is the problem. The whole area stinks of magic. It makes it a good hiding place because how do you pinpoint a magically concealed base amongst all the ambient mystical energies.

Clark brings them into land and everyone snaps to attention at his presence. Illyana spots Kara, hovering just above the ground, giving a briefing to a group of people in identical uniforms to Illyana herself. That must be Gold Squad.

As soon as they land a figure appears in a flash of golden lightning, dressed in a hooded red costume with a lightning bolt motif on the chest.

"Flash," Superman greets the figure.

"Big guy," Flash returns the greeting with a cheeky salute which brings a small smile to Clark's face.

"Tell me what you sense?" Superman requests of the Scarlet Speedster.

Flash sweeps his hand over an area. "There. The Speed Force is distorted, vibrating out of sync. The same vibrations I sensed when the rebels vanished. I think that is where their hidden base is."

"I guess Captain Rogers and company overlooked that one," Superman remarks in relation to Flash's ability to sense it.

"Well it is hard to hide from a fundamental force of creation."

"Are you speaking about the Speed Force...or yourself?" the Man of Steel asks, giving the Scarlet Speedster a pointed look.

"I don't like to boast," Flash claims with false modesty.

Illyana finds Clark giving her a pleading look. All she can do is shrug.

Superman then rises up into the air and speaks loudly. "Captain Rogers!" his voice booms. "It's over! We know you're here! Surrender peacefully and I promise that neither you nor those that follow you will be harmed!"

Illyana somehow doubts that will work…

…

…

...and it clearly doesn't as Illyana suddenly finds herself witnessing a vast battle between two groups of individuals, both superpowered and not. She was just pulled out of time and then placed back in to it some time ahead.

Illyana quickly tries to take in her surroundings. Being dropped suddenly into the middle of a battle leaves her vulnerable. She hates that.

Her blue eyes don't see Clark but they do fix in on the streak of golden lightning, weaving in and out across the battlefield until suddenly Flash is struck by some sort of energy blast, sending him rolling across the ground.

Flash shakes his head and looks up to find a certain someone standing over him, weapon aimed at his form. "Iris," he says in annoyance...and hurt.

"Barry," the woman returns the greeting.

Flash gets to his feet slowly. "So this is where you went, huh? This is what you left me for?" he asks, the pain, hurt and anger clearly audible.

"You were the one who left me, Barry," Iris argues.

Flash laugh bitterly. "I'm not the one who called off our engagement and stormed out our apartment, Iris. That was all you," he reminds her.

"You know that is not what I meant. You were the one who changed. The Barry Allen I know would never have aided a dictator."

"The world changed!" Flash snaps. "Or did you miss the nuclear bomb?"

"Of course I didn't miss it, Barry but that's no excuse for you to give up. The man I love would never have given up. He would have kept fighting for what is right but that man left me. He gave up. Became someone else. That's why I couldn't stay. I couldn't stay and watch what you were becoming."

"What I was becoming?" Barry says with utter scorn. "I was just doing what needed to be done, Iris. To protect you, Joe, Cisco, Caitlin...so that what happened to Wanda would never happen to you. The fact you would join... _them..."_ Flash shakes his head. "I'm starting to think I never knew you at all." He glares at his former fiancée. "You know the thing about those speedster weapons is that their effect is only temporary," he points out, golden lightning dancing in his eyes already as his powers return.

Iris charges the weapon up again. "Barry. I don't want to do this. Come back to me. The real you. Don't make do this," she pleads, hoping to reach the man she knew and loved, that he is still there, deep inside.

"But it's so much fun to do this!" a voice gleefully cackles.

Iris spins round only to find her weapon caught in an iron, or should that be icy, grip and herself staring into the crystal blue eyes of her former friend. "Caitlin."

Ice blue lips curve up on a pale white face. "I prefer...Killer Frost," she corrects as the weapon in her hand freezes and then shatters.

Iris hisses in pain and she grabs her near frozen hand. She finds her top yanked by the pale skinned, white haired woman(though she had restyled it since they last met so it was long on her right side and short on the left) and the cold penetrates right to her bones. Her former friend brings her lips to Iris' ear and whispers. "I really must thank you. After all you handed me Barry on a silver platter and if it's any consolation since you left I've been keeping his bed very warm. Ironic for me I know."

Iris' eyes narrow at the cold amusement dancing on Killer Frost's face. Her lips almost twitch up in disgust. Caitlin has one of the Regime's uniforms on. The fact they allow her friend, twisted into this mockery, a prominent role...just shows to Iris she was right to fight against it. "The fact they appoint you, _Killer Frost,_ to a prominent role is all the proof I need that I'm on the right side," she says what she was thinking.

Killer Frost pouts. "But I'm a good girl now..." Her lips curl up in a lusty smirk. "Though Barry does prefer it when I'm _baaadd."_

Iris shudders at that imagery. "Want some advice, Caitlin?"

"And what would that be?" Killer Frost asks in an almost sensual tone.

"Always watch your surroundings," Iris advises.

Confusion flashes across Killer Frost's face...just before a distortion wave smashes into her, sending her flying.

"No!" Flash cries out as his speed returns and he zips and catches his current girlfriend. "Caitlin," he whispers as he brushes his thumb over her cold skin. Once he has checked out she is ok, he glares at who was responsible. A former friend. "Vibe," he spits out, furious, unable to bring himself to say the man's real name.

Vibe raises his special glasses from his eyes that aid his powers. His gaze is almost sad really at the situation the friends now find themselves in as enemies. "I would respond with 'Flash', except you don't deserve that name any longer," Vibe tells the Scarlet Speedster.

Flash carefully places Killer Frost on the ground before he stands up straight. "I think I deserve that name more than ever. After all, all those years stopping metahumans, the point was to stop them hurting people, to bring law and order to Central City and that is what I have done. Not just to the city but to the world...well we will after we crush this Insurgency today," he vows.

Vibe replaces his glasses over his eyes. "I'm really sorry it has come to this, Barry," he says with regret.

"Not as sorry as I...Cisco," Flash finally says his ex-friend's name and genuinely meaning it. After all who wants to fight their friends. Lightning dances over his form as the two former friends go at it.

Illyana turns away from that confrontation when her attention is caught by lightning flashing across the sky, joined by red flashes amongst the clouds. Is that…

Her question is answered when the duelling forms of Superman and Thor impact the ground, tearing out a crater. Illyana finds the two titans locked together in a battle of strength.

"Arrogant cur!" Thor curses. "To forsake all you believe in and attempt to justify it."

"I'm through justifying myself to the likes of you, Thunder God!" Superman retorts.

"Blaggard!" Thor snaps as he gets his hand free...the one with the mystical hammer and slams Superman in the jaw sending the alien powerhouse flying onto his back. He leaps into the air, aiming to smash his hammer down with all his might. "Now feel the might of a God!" he vows.

Illyana makes motion to move when she finds Superman catches the hammer in both hands.

"Odin's beard!" Thor exclaims.

"You're nothing but a small God from a small World with small ideas!" Superman sneers...as he draws his right hand back and smashes the golden haired Asgardian with all his strength, sending Thor tumbling backwards.

Thor draws himself to his feet and charges only to be met by a wall of fire emanating from Superman's eyes. Even the mystical armour covering Thor's body cannot withstand the inferno as it melts and shatters off in pieces.

It's so bright and intense Illyana has to look away for several moments. When she can look again she finds Superman standing over the now fallen God, his face harder than she can ever recall seeing it. For the 1st time since she arrived here she can really see that something inside Clark has fundamentally changed. As if something inside has broken and can't be fixed ever again. She knows that feeling.

SPRANG!

A blurred object hits Superman on the head and bounces off. Illyana follows it until it is caught to reveal it is a red, white and blue circular shield with a white star in the centre, now held in the hands of

"Captain America," Superman states, though with a slightly mocking tone.

"Stand down!" the veteran hero orders.

"I wondered what it would take to get you out of hiding," Superman poses. "Seems like it takes a teammate to fall...and people called you a hero," he snorts in disgust. "Coward is more like it," he lays the insult down. "This Insurgency is over!" he declares.

"Even if we fall today it will never be over, Superman," the Captain declares. "Freedom loving people everywhere will fight until your tyranny comes to an end."

"Tyranny? The only tyranny I see around here is the one you want to impose, _Captain._ To restore the corrupt governments who not only allowed genocidal madmen to walk free but supported their causes. How many times did the so called democracies of this world aid in the attempted genocide of mutant-kind, Captain? Let me count the ways. There was the Registration Acts, the Camps, the illegal, inhumane experiments...and lets not forget the Genosian Massacre….and I'm barely scratching the surface here...and you have the gall to defend them!" he snarls, his anger and grief over losing his wife and child threatening to come to the surface.

"It may have been imperfect but I still choose democracy!"

"The choice is no longer yours to make!"

"You've allowed your grief and anger to corrupt you, Clark," Captain America tries to make him see. "You've allowed Magneto and Magik to guide you down a dark path."

"I'm well aware of what Magneto wants, what he has always wanted," Superman dismisses that. "I focus his energies where they are most useful...but as for Illyana, you do not know what you are talking about," he warns the super-soldier off raising that topic.

Wait, wait, wait. Magik? Is that what she calls herself now? Illyana takes a moment...you know what it's not actually bad.

"She's a Hell Lord, Clark! Look around you. All this chaos, death and destruction, it's what beings like her thrive off!"

"There would have been peace by now apart from you!" Superman snaps, his temper now on edge. "You have brought this chaos, Captain but it ends today. I swear it!"

Illyana can't help but concede that Captain America's words have a sliver of truth. Hell Lords do thrive off chaos. Has she been subtly pushing Clark down a dark path for her own ends? She's certainly capable of it. Still she hasn't fathomed out the reason she was brought here.

Illyana can only watch on as Superman snaps a punch into that nearly indestructible shield, sending the super soldier sliding back across the ground.

"There's still a way to end this peacefully, Clark," Captain America says, peeking out from behind his shield.

"Oh I know how you plan to end it, _Captain._ Clearly you didn't steal kryptonite because you like the colour green. If you think killing me will change anything you truly are more delusional than I imagined. Millions have willingly followed me because they believed in the path I have undertaken. My death will not change that."

"It's not my intention to kill you," the Captain protests as he blocks a blast of heat vision.

"Lies," Superman hisses, blurring as he barges through the man, knocking him flat. He turns round, his eyes glowing dimly red. "You steal one of the few things that can kill me and my cousin and then claim that's not your intention?!" he exclaims in understandable disbelief. "I lost my family once, Captain. Never again," he swears. After all losing his wife and unborn child, his parents in the nuclear destruction of Bayville...making sure that never happened to anyone else; that is what has driven him to do all of this.

"I'm sorry for what you lost Clark but that can't justify this!" Captain America tells him as he barely manages to dodge a super-powered blow from the tall alien.

"You think this is what I wanted?! Any of this?!" Superman cries as a retaliatory hit from the shield manages to snap his head to this side. "Magic," he mutters in disgust at the cause of the fact he felt that. Someone has enhanced the shield with magic. "I never wanted this but it had to be done so no-one else would suffer. Stand down Captain and you and your followers will get a fair trial. I promise."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," the Captain refuses.

"Then I'm afraid I will have to put you down by whatever means necessary."

"Now that is something I know the old you would never say."

"And I'm tried of arguing with people who refuse to listen and to see the truth," Superman says, the weariness clear in his voice.

The two titular heroes prepare to clash again...only for a cry of pain to stop both in their tracks.

"Kara?" Superman breathes, his voice trembling slightly. His head snaps round to the right before he blurs off.

Illyana finds she can access her stepping disks(having never actually conjured one yet since she arrived here) and goes after him. She had only briefly seen what she thought was Kara, fighting in the sky another blond woman in a red, blue and gold costume with a gold star on the chest.

When she exits her disk she finds Kara on the ground, unmoving, an arrow through her heart and her skin distorted with sickly glowing green running through her veins. A kryptonite tipped arrow of some sort she can assume.

And dangling off the ground, Clark's steel grip around his neck, squeezing hard is what Illyana assumes is the archer responsible. Looks like Hawkeye...only it's a different guy in the costume she realises as she looks closer.

And that's when what Illyana thought she saw, when Clark battled Thor, comes gushing to the surface. That something, fundamental, inside him has broken because without another word he just snaps the guy's neck, no pity or mercy in his eyes. He then just tosses the corpse away, hard and far before bending down to his fallen cousin and cradling her in his arms.

Illyana can only watch on as Clark sobs openly into Kara's hair.

"No more," she can hear him whisper. "No more of this."

She wonders...her thought is cut off as her supernatural senses pick up something odd...from Clark. It's like...an energy build up...and then she notices his whole body begins to glow...brighter and brighter until he's as bright as the sun itself.

Then with a primal roar of pain and grief all that energy is unleashed in a brilliant solar flare…

…

…

Spots before her eyes again, blinding.

What happened?

Illyana's vision clears to find herself on the business end of a camera that is held in Clark's hands…as if it was a flash that blinded her.

Illyana frowns in confusion. It was Clark dressed fairly casual...and they...where were they? In a lounge?

Yep. That's where they were...and she finds herself chewing on something. Sweet and crumbly. Really good though.

"You know every time I take an image these days you're always eating one of my mom's cookies," Clark teases. "You're like a horde of locust. One is never enough," he says as he walks up to her, a loving look in his eye. He then pats her stomach. "I'm starting to wonder how much of this is cookie and how much is baby," he jests as he leans down and kisses her, that adorable lopsided grin on his face.

Illyana's eyes go slightly wide. Baby?

Her head turns to her left and finds a mirror hanging on the wall...which confirms it to be true. She's pregnant. Very much so to judge by the size of the bump.

By the Dark Lords where, in the name of Limbo, is she now?

* * *

 _Author's Note: If you're wondering why I chose Wanda as the one to marry Clark and then die it was more thinking I needed a reason Clark and Magneto would bond together. In this case over their mutual loss and allowing Clark, in some way, to basically agree with Magneto's view that humans just can't be left to run things. Saying that I'm not a huge fan of the way Supes is written in the Injustice comics. He just seems, to me, to embrace the role of dictator and tyrant too easily. For me it should be a weary reluctance that he does so, that he would sorely wish he could be doing anything else but feels like this is what he has to do now and it was what I was trying to get across here. And for those who watch the Flash tv show you may have noticed some familiar characters got a cameo. And the classic Superman vs Thor fight. Hey, look, Kara's in my story finally...and then I killed her. Ain't I a stinker. On an aside her costume is from the Smallville Season 11 comics. And the end was Superman's probably now short lived solar flare power which destroys everything within like a mile so I leave it up to you to decide whether I just killed a lot of people or not. Illyana pregnant...Hell Lord and hormones...I shudder to think. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Yanamas part 3 as Illyana finds herself in a different future. Will this one have a happier ending?_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"So ready to go, wife?" Clark asks her, oblivious to her stunned state of mind.

"Go? Wife?" Illyana ends up parroting.

Clark looks at her quizzically. "Yes. Go. To the mansion. Christmas party. Catch up with old friends. My parents. Remember?"

"Yes. Of course," Illyana says, probably too blankly. "Bit slow there wasn't I. Probably the hormones," she tries to laugh it off...and hey this is pretty good from someone with no social skills whatsoever that she's managing this. She also brings her hands together and that is when she feels the cool metal band around her 3rd finger. Her wedding ring no doubt.

Clark's lips quirk up. "Just remember not to make any slow remarks around Bart. It's impossible for him not to make a joke out of them. Though if I hear one more lame 'Gotta run' farewell from him I might just have to personally demonstrate how he is not actually the fastest man alive," he jokily threatens his friend.

Illyana arches an eyebrow. "That really true?" she wonders out-loud.

"Well we did tie when I agreed to that televised race with him going around the world," Clark reflects and recalls.

Televised race? Illyana… "Ooh," she says as her hands instinctively go to her stomach.

"Baby kicking again?" Clark queries, happiness in his eyes as he imagines that.

"I...think so," Illyana replies, having no real idea what that was.

Clark smiles. "That's my boy," he says with pride.

Boy? Luckily she didn't say that out-loud. That would have looked weird. So she and Clark are having a son. She has literally no idea what to think about that.

"Well we should go," Clark announces. "Here, I'll get your coat," he offers as he grabs said item of clothing and helps Illyana into it.

Illyana offers him a thankful smile and lets him take her arm and lead her out. After all she has no idea where they are...or what is going on. All she does know is that she has been shifted again...possibly to another alternate future if she was to make a guess.

Once outside Illyana gets a chance to view the house they live in. It's nice. Suburbia she believes they call it. She can't imagine for one second how Clark ever got her to agree to live in a place like this.

Once Clark has helped her into a car they drive off.

* * *

Yes drive off.

Illyana had asked him about that in a roundabout way about how it would have been quicker if he had flown them or she had teleported.

His reply had been a sardonic 'In your condition?'

Her condition...she had spent the drive, from New York as it turned out, her hand rubbing her swollen stomach, being able to feel and sense the life growing within. Being that it must be hers and Clark she could sense enormous power already from their child.

This...condition...as when Kara mentioned it in the last future, this had never occurred to her before really. The drive had finally given her some time to process it. The idea that her body can be a vehicle to create life and not simply destroy it...makes her feel...it's like there is suddenly a light amongst all the darkness she believes exists inside her.

An hour later finds the couple pulling up in front of the mansion...which has been expanded even more than it was before. How many students were here now? This place could surely hold hundreds now if she was to make a guess.

Clark helps her out the car because Illyana is quickly learning being this pregnant makes a lot of simple things quite difficult to do. Why would her future self inflict this upon herself?

Upon entering the mansion they are met by a gushing, older, Kitty Pryde. "Oh my gosh Yana, you look radiant," she gushes praise on the demon-sorceress.

"That's one description," Illyana dead-pans.

Kitty giggles. "Yeah, well I know the feeling. When I had my two they tended to use my bladder as a punching bag."

Clark's face scrunches up slightly. "Kitty, I don't need to know these things," he whines. "By the way where are Peter and the kids?"

"Oh around somewhere," Kitty says, waving her hand around in a vague gesture.

"They started crawling up the walls yet?" Clark inquires.

"Thank God, no," Kitty says, sounding relieved about that fact.. "Nor phasing through them either but who knows what will happen when they hit their teenage years," she says with some dread of that period. "Oh by the way, Yana, your brother's here," Kitty informs the blond.

Illyana never saw him in the last future. With Bayville's destruction...well maybe she just didn't want to ask the question.

"He has a new boyfriend," Kitty suddenly tags on.

"Boyfriend?" Yana questions.

"Didn't tell you?"

Illyana shakes her head.

"Yeah, well considering how long it took to get him to come out the closet I say appearing in public with his Beau is good progress."

Illyana wasn't aware her brother was gay so this is a surprise...or it's just some weird alternate timeline. She shouldn't judge that until she has learned exactly the nature of what is happening to her.

"My parents around?" Clark interrupts Illyana's thinking.

"Don't you have x-ray vision and all those other super-senses?" Kitty gives him a critical eye.

Clark shrugs. "I don't use them all the time...and it's ingrained habit to act like I'm just a normal human being," he explains.

Kitty shakes her head. "Yes. Mr and Mrs Kent are around. Haven't seen Claire yet though."

"Oh she'll be late," Clark assesses. "You know what she's like when she's dating someone new. She loses all track of time."

Kitty looks at Yana. "Is he meaning what I think he's meaning?" she asks.

"Depends if you think he's referring to Claire indulging in carnal intercourse," Illyana picked up.

Kitty's nose scrunches up. "I'm not a prude or anything but really. After all these you'd think you'd learn subtlety and discretion, Yana."

"You would think but no," Clark complains in his usual laid-back teasing manner.

"Yes, well, that would explain why she told in detail how, exactly, you got her pregnant."

"She did what?!" Clark chokes.

Kitty's lips curve up in a satisfied manner. It's always fun to annoy Clark. "It was quite a tale. We all were...engrossed."

"Who's we?" Clark wants to know.

"I cannot possibly share that sort of information."

"Just remember, Pryde I know the story of what happened that night in college you phased through the floor when you were staying over with Pete and I," Clark gives her a warning.

Kitty's eyes go wide and her cheeks flush red. "Uh…" she stammers. "I still can't say but rest assured I have told no-one what Yana said."

"I'm keeping my eye on you," Clark warns using the hand gesture to indicate so. "I still can't believe we let you in the League," he mutters as he takes Illyana by the hand and leads her away.

"Hey!" Kitty protests. "I'll have you know the Shroud is the favourite team member according to opinion polls!" she shouts at him.

"What polls?! The one's the exist in that deluded little head of yours?!" Clark shouts back.

"Better a little head than an ego-swollen big head Kent!" Kitty retaliates.

"Whatever you say Kitty," Clark waves her off.

Course what this really is is just the 10plus year continuation of their little snarking competition. They really do still like each other.

As she walks along Illyana is wondering what she was wondering in the last future. Whether she really should just tell Clark who she really is but it's not really in her nature to ask for help. That part of her wants her to work it out on her own.

Also as they walk they pass a myriad of students of all kinds.

"Do you know where you're going?" Illyana asks him.

Clark gives her a dopey grin. "Like Kitty said I do have x-ray vision. I just never bothered until now."

Illyana rolls her eyes at him earning an affectionate chuckle. They pass through a door with a 'Staff Only' sign on it to a space with a stairwell and lift. Clearly thinking of her 'condition' they take the lift to the 2nd floor and upon exiting are in what Illyana recognises is the staff area of the mansion...which has clearly been fully separated from the rest of it.

They reach a door which Clark knocks on and they are bidden to enter.

First to be seen is Mrs Kent though clearly older. Her hair long since turned silvery grey and the wrinkles on her face showing the years and there is a slight stoop to her posture. Her face lights up at seeing her son.

"Clark," Martha greets him warmly with a hug and Clark gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey mom," he says back.

"Illyana," Martha greets her equally as warmly and with a hug. "How's my grandson coming along?" she asks. "Can't be long now, right?" she wonder, taking in Illyana's baby bump.

Illyana can't answer that.

Martha looks at her son who shrugs. "It's kinda hard to be exact," he explains. "I'm Kryptonian and Illyana's...complicated."

Complicated? Well that's as good a description as any she supposes. Personally she's still inclined to just declare herself a monster and be done with it.

"I think it'll be in the next couple of weeks," Clark gives his opinion. "So dad still in the bathroom?" he rhetorically asks.

"Yes. He shouldn't be long now," Martha answers.

And he isn't as he emerges. Like Martha age has started to show. His hair has thinned substantially and greyed with age lines clear on his face.

Clark greets him warmly too and Jonathan returns it and gives Illyana one as well.

"We should get to the party," Martha suggests.

And they do and Illyana gets to see most, if not all the people she knows, as proper adults. It's a little strange having people greet her, one or two she doesn't actually know, as if they're old friends. Her eyes scan the room and catch the tv on in the corner. What's that headline?

"Mutant Equality Act?" she queries out-loud.

"I know right," Kitty says from standing next to Illyana. "Never thought I'd live to see the day they'd recognise us in law as equals. It hasn't passed yet but it should have the numbers in Congress," she informs Illyana.

Well this future seems brighter and happier than the last one by quite some distance.

"Course what matters to me is that it's passed for my kids. With any luck they won't have to spend half their lives battling giant freakin robots and hate mobs," Kitty expresses her hope for the future. "I guess you feel the same for your little one," she believes.

Illyana rubs her bump instinctively. "I suppose so."

"Your ardent enthusiasm is overwhelming, Yana," Kitty drawls in sarcastic tones. "Why are we besties again?"

"Uh..." Illyana hesitates. She likes Kitty just fine in her own time but they're hardly that close. Seems like in this future that has changed.

Kitty rolls her eyes. "Honestly after 15 years you'd think you could answer that," she grumbles.

15years? Is that how far ahead this is?

"Where's Clark?" Kitty wonders, looking around before spotting him. "Oh right, catching up with Barry and Iris. That's never good."

"Hmm?"

"Barry and Clark are like big kids when they're together. I feel so sorry for Iris."

Illyana's eyes focus in. Iris. Yep, that's the same one who was fighting the Flash in the previous future. Seems they too got a happier life this time round. It just reinforces what she has seen thus far. It's like, in this future, everything went their way...or at least enough did to make it a generally good future.

If the future turned out like this even Illyana would have to lay her doubts about her and Clark down and embrace it.

Illyana spots a rough looking Scott leaning on the wall by the fire...with a half empty bottle of something alcoholic in his hand and a glass in the other. "Is it not kinda early to be drinking that much?" she asks Kitty.

Kitty looks where Illyana is looking and makes a sound of annoyance. "He's been like that ever since Jean left for the 'You Know What Room'."

No, Illyana did not know what.

"Ut oh. Jealous witch 9o'clock high," Kitty murmurs.

Illyana's eyes fall upon the sight Kitty means. "Wanda?"

"I know right. You'd think she'd get over it when she started to date Simon but I guess a part of her was just too much in love with Clark. She's never been happy he chose you."

"Over her."

"Yep."

Or is what happened in that last future the opposite. Clark chose Wanda over her. Illyana really wishes she could understand the point of why she is being shown this. When she finds out who is behind this she will… "Ahhh," she moans out as she grabs her stomach.

"Yana?" Kitty asks with concern. "What's the mat-oh my God, your water's broke!" she exclaims as she spots the pool of liquid now at Illyana's feet.

"What-arh!" she calls out.

"And I'm guessing that's a contraction," Kitty surmises from her own personal experience.

"I can't be having this baby," Illyana argues. She has no idea how to have a baby.

"I think the baby disagrees. Must take after his father," Kitty remarks as she moves over to aid her friend.

Speaking of said father, he had heard his wife's cry of pain and is just rushing his way over when Hell is unleashed.

…

…

Literally as matter of fact. Course for Illyana she endures another one of those time jumps. Just like last time. Now she finds herself lying down agonising pain burning through her as contractions hit, closer and closer together.

Around her the mansion is wrecked as hordes of demons battle X-Men and students alike, a group surround her, protecting her or trying to.

Through the pain Illyana's mind notes down the types of demons. How odd. The varying Hell Lords she knows have their own unique demon species and others that serve them...and they're all here, working together it seems. It doesn't make… "Argh!" she screams out as another contraction hits. It feels like Clark's spawn is trying to claw its way out through her stomach.

"Ooh...that looks painful," a deceptively cheery voice articulates.

Illyana's eyes open to see the red-skin and red hair of a hated demonic figure. "Mephisto," she spits out in disgust.

"Darkchylde," Mephisto greets her back.

"You're not here," Illyana figures. No-one but her apparently sees him. She's starting to think he's just a projection.

"Oh but I am," Mephisto corrects her. "Did you really think we would stand by and allow that abomination in your belly to be born?"

"We?" Illyana queries the plural.

"Myself, Satannish, Pluto, Hela and Dormammu. The Council of Hell Lords. Choosing not to destroy the Star Child of prophecy is one thing, Darkchylde but to have his offspring, possessing your combined power...to allow it to live would mean the end of all of us. Which was, no doubt, your plan all along."

It does sound a bit like one of her plans...but surely she isn't that cold and calculating to use her own child in such a fashion.

"I would be impressed if my death wasn't involved. Oh what the hell I'll just say it. I am impressed. You should have taken up my offer to join me as my wife. It would have been glorious."

"Marry you? That's a fate far worse than having my soul ripped out," Illyana tells him, gritting her teeth through the pains of her contractions.

"Ooh, you wound me, Darkchylde," Mephisto says, fawning fake hurt.

"If you're going to kill me get on with it. I have better things to do today than listen to your prattle Mephisto."

"Kill you? Not me. Nope. Have someone far better for that task. Did you know Belasco had a daughter?"

Illyana shakes her head. She did not know that.

"She's quite eager for revenge. We told her if she was to kill you and your spawn she could have Limbo and a seat on the Council..."

An explosion nearby radiates the area with heat. Illyana can sense the dark magic. Very like Belasco's.

"And here she is now," Mephisto announces. "Calls herself Witchfire. Very melodramatic if you ask me."

"I didn't!"

"Blames both you and your husband for her father's death."

"Are you trying to talk me to death?" Illyana complains.

"I'm trying to make you understand that we will rain Hell down upon you and your friends for all time until you and your spawn are obliterated. You can spare them by simply giving in to the inevitable. Sacrifice yourself for them if they truly mean something to you."

"I would tell you to go to Hell but that would be redundant."

"Suit yourself," Mephisto shrugs as he fades away.

Illyana grits her teeth through another contraction as her protectors fight someone she can't see from where she lies. Gods she thought she knew pain but this...giving birth...she had no idea.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the betrayer, murderer, usurper," a list of insults is laid at Illyana.

Illyana looks up to see a woman with red hair and pupil-less white eyes, dressed mostly in browns and reds with a hooded cape on top. She can sense the dark, demonic life force pouring off her, no matter how human she looks. "Witchfire I presume."

"You presume correct," Witchfire, daughter of Belasco, says, her hatred clear in her voice. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment," she says, her eagerness for this confrontation apparent.

"You're going to be in for a disappointment," Illyana tells her.

"When I take your head back to Limbo I'll add it to the collection under **my** throne."

"Next to your father's I'm assuming," Illyana drawls, knowing full well the insult she is laying down.

Witchfire's eyes flash red. "That was your doing!" her voice seethes with hatred. "And for what? The love of the One prophesied to destroy us! You're pathetic and weak to allow such human emotions to consume you."

Illyana would retort except she's yelling in pain right now.

Witchfire materialises a sword in her hand. "Perfect timing. To wait until just as you give birth. When you're at your most helpless," she announces, hinting that she has been waiting and planning this for some time, along with the others. "Die traitor!" Witchfire declares as she moves to strike...only for the wall and ceiling of the mansion to cave in right on top of the demon-sorceress...along with a huge body of a giant.

It takes Illyana a moment to realise it is Pluto(Hades in Greek); God of the Underworld, lying toppled and defeated and climbing up into view comes her husband, battered looking, clothes tattered but clearly the victorious one in the fight.

He floats down next to her and takes her hand.

"Baby's coming," Illyana tells him.

Clark kisses her sweaty forehead. "This is just like our wedding," he points out.

Dear Gods. Their wedding was like this? So much for a happier, better future.

That is when Witchfire crawls out from beneath the rubble. "I'll kill you both!" she screams as she staggers to her feet.

Clark turns to face her. "You know I heard what you said, about human emotions being a weakness. Bit of an irony coming from you, Ananym," he addresses her using her real name, "considering you are half-human."

"Do not call me that!" she snaps at him, clearly a nerve having been struck.

"And what would your old teammates from Alpha Flight say if they could see you now, hmm?"

"Their opinions mean nothing to me!" she claims. "That time means nothing to me. It was a different person."

"Oh so all those times working together, saving the world, that wasn't you? Funny cause it certainly looked like you."

"I didn't know my heritage then. I do now. You will pay for killing my father! Both of you!"

"Your father destroyed himself," Clark argues. "I never had any issue with him until he abducted me to Limbo and why? For some stupid prophecy. Let me tell you something about prophecies, Ananym; they're not always right. You know why? Because the future is never set. It's shaped by our decisions. Every choice you make creates a new future. Just because your father chose to embrace the darkness never meant you had to. You had a life as a hero. You can again. Do not throw away who you were for revenge. It's a hollow, empty path."

"It's a shame you chose her," Witchfire says. "You would have made a magnificent Consort standing at my side," she muses. After all he was attractive...and powerful. Imagine if she was the one having his child instead of this traitor.

A flare of jealousy strikes Illyana. The mere thought of the Daughter of Belasco touching Clark...if she wasn't giving birth right now.

"Sorry. I'm taken," Clark shoots the demon-sorceress down. "Also Hela already tried that one," he adds on. "She didn't have any more success."

"She wha-ahhh!" Illyana cries out, her words turning into another yell of pain. The contractions were getting closer together.

"Just hold on a little longer, honey. This'll just take a minute," Clark says to her.

"I agree," Witchfire says, her power visibly flaring up around her.

"I've already put down 2 Gods today, Ananym," Clark points out. "Spare yourself the trouble. Leave...while you still can," he makes the offer to her. "It doesn't have to end like this. You were a hero once. You can be again," he tries to reach her, persuade her to give this up.

"I have chosen my path. For my father I will destroy you," she refuses.

Clark lets out a weary sigh and a sad, resigned shake of his head as if he was hoping he could reach her better half. No luck it seems. He holds out his hand and what flies into it is a very familiar looking axe. The one Patricia enchanted for him. Illyana is surprised to see it. In her time Clark had locked it away up at the Fortress of Solitude where it could do no harm.

"Oh Gods," she grinds out as Clark and Witchfire clash, the pain truly unbelievable. That's when she sees that master deceiver; Mephisto stalking around the edges. What is he up to? Due to imminently giving birth it takes Illyana far too long to figure it out. When she cries out, "NO!", it is far too late.

Mephisto has struck, choosing the moment when Clark and Witchfire are most distracted with battling each other. Both fall down dead and the devil comes to stand over Illyana, smug grin on his face. "I must admit this all worked out almost exactly as I planned," he confesses with sickening pride.

"You set them all up to fight each other didn't you," Illyana supposes.

"Why do the hard work when they can do it themselves. In a single sweep I've wiped out most of my competition...and as for the rest..." he looks at her with a dark gleam in his eye. "What do you think that child of yours is for."

"You can't... _gasp..._ have him!" Illyana swears.

"Like you can stop me. In fact I don't really need you at all, now the moment is here," Mephisto summarises as a knife appears in his hand. A knife he brings towards Illyana's belly. His intention clear. To cut the baby out of her, regardless if that kills her in the process.

"That won't kill me," Illyana points out, believing even that savage act is not enough to actually kill her.

"It will if I do this," Mephisto says as in a blink of an eye he slashes open Illyana's throat and the darkness quickly overwhelms her…

…

...

Illyana gasps for breath as she shoots up to a sitting position, her hand reaching for her throat, only to find it unmarked and her skin smooth and intact. She coughs a few times before she looks down at her body. Not pregnant.

She looks around. Everything has changed around her again. She's been moved to a different future again. She rises to her feet. Around her is a twisted hellish landscape of a city. In fact there is no question in her mind that this is a Hell of some sort. Except if feels like Limbo but no part of her domain looks like this.

Well not yet anyway.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Illyana frowns. That voice sounds familiar. She turns round and sees a figure in the shadows. "Show yourself," she demands.

"All you had to do was ask," the voice replies, sounding amused.

As they step forth Illyana finds herself unable to breath. Standing there is a demon, red scaly skin all over, clawed hands and cloven feet, red spaded tail, long red curly, messy hair and glowing red eyes and large red horns on their head that curl backward upon themselves. The fact her breath has been robbed is that she has seen this demon before...in a certain mirror.

The mirror in her Fortress that shows her demon in its purest form. This is Darkchylde...this is her with all traces of her soul removed.

Darkchylde looks Illyana up and down, a dark amused gleam in her eyes. "If it isn't my human side. Why I don't think we've seen each other since we were separated." She clasps her hands together in front of her. "Oh this is gonna be fun," she declares, cackling with amusement.

What is that saying Clark likes so much? Oh yes. This is gonna to be one of _those_ days.

* * *

 _Author's Note: In the old Ultimate verse Colossus was gay so I just threw it in to this possible future. So that happier future didn't last long and it makes sense for, someone at least, to not want a child of Illyana and Clark to exist and in this case I chose some Hell Lords who might have an issue with it. And now Illyana gets to meet her demon self. Fun times. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. Next up; Yanamas part 4 and this will be the final future she finds herself in._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Before Illyana could react to her evil self she was set upon by a gang of demons. It was then, as she tried to fight them off, she realised all her demonic strength and power was gone. She was human.

They chained her up and she was dragged off through the streets until they entered the tallest tower. It turned out to be where Darkchylde had set up home.

Of course. Her ego would demand she live where everyone could see her.

Thrown in a cage and then dragged to a balcony overlooking the city.

"Ah Bayville," Darkchylde breathes in the scent as she stands at the edge, hands resting on the ledge. "You like what I've done with the place? I was thinking of calling this little event 'Inferno'. What do you think?" she asks for Illyana's opinion.

Bayville? Illyana looks down. "You've brought Limbo to Earth," she states what has happened.

"A piece of it, yes," Darkchylde confirms. "And soon, one day, the whole planet will be merged with my domain. That little shield they set up to contain me cannot do so forever," she states confidently...ok arrogantly. Another of Illyana's flaws but that is what Darkchylde is. Illyana's flaws, weaknesses and darkness made manifest. Only in this future quite literally made manifest and separate.

"What do I think?" Illyana queries, surprised her opinion is being sought.

Darkchylde looks at her, expectantly. "Well truth is I've actually missed you. Being able to torment you, feel your guilt and suffering as I indulge myself..." she trails off with a cruel smirk.

Illyana rolls her eyes. "You are me!"

Darkchylde laughs. "Well then it seems you enjoy tormenting yourself then. We'll be having so much fun together from now on. I have a list, a long list of things I've wanted to do to you for all those years you kept me locked up! Christmas has come early this year!" she declares.

"You don't understand."

The tone catches Darkchylde's attention. "Oh really?"

"I'm not who you think I am. I'm from the past. Someone has been yanking me through time and across varying timelines," Illyana confesses to her demonic self. Why? Because the odd thing is Illyana knows how Darkchylde will react and can therefore use this situation to help herself.

"That so?" Darkchylde questions as she swaggers her way over to the cage. She leans in, taking a close look at Illyana. "Whatcha know. You are telling the truth," she can see.

"And I'm fed up of it," Illyana says. This is another reason why she admitted it. She's had quite enough of this.

"Well I can't blame you and also I'm deeply annoyed that someone would dare mess with my past. I really thought I had protected my own timeline by now," Darkchylde remarks, miffed.

"You and me both," Illyana mutters before she sighs.

"So what other timelines have you been to?" Darkchylde wonders.

"One where Clark was a dictator and one where he and I were attacked by the other Hell Lords because they...feared our combined power," Illyana chooses to phrase it as.

"Huh. The dictator one sounds fun," Darkchylde remarks. "A Clark like that..." she licks her lips at the thought of how she could have used a darker Clark. "And yeah, I can see how They would fear us. Once I have merged Earth with Limbo I will have the power by myself to destroy them, take their realms, merge Hell back into one and be the new Satan."

"Aren't we ambitious," Illyana mutters in scathing sarcasm.

"It's a gift," Darkchylde boasts.

Illyana rolls her eyes. And to think this is what lives inside her. If Clark had any sense he would run far away from her. Speaking of Clark. "Where is Clark? In both worlds we were together. Where is he in this one?"

Darkchylde leans against the bars of the cage. "Before we get to that you know even despite being pure evil and all I truly miss all the fun we had with Clark. It was the only times you let me out, him, you, me, all 3 in bed...sorta."

"Where is he?" Illyana repeats, not dignifying that with a direct response.

"Not here."

"Are you going to elaborate or just not say to annoy me?"

"Oh I'll tell you but you probably won't like it."

"I know I won't like it but these timelines I shift between always revolve around me and Clark so spill it."

"Very well. Clark got swapped round with his evil double from a mirror universe. He was the one who separated us, thinking I would help him conquer this world for him."

"You betrayed and killed him didn't you," Illyana assumes.

"He was so uninteresting!" Darkchylde whines like a petulant child. "Sure he was a heartless monster who didn't feel like it was a good day unless he killed someone but people that corrupted are boring! It's the challenge of turning someone good to the darkness that makes it fun. That guy had no imagination. He was just a thug who thought his power could get him what he wanted. Some days it was hard to believe he was actually a version of Clark. Clark Kent still remains the greatest prey we have ever hunted. He, at least, was imaginative. You know I really should go bring Clark back and see if I can do it," she idly mentions.

"Do what?"

"Corrupt him of course."

"You'll fail," Illyana states confidently. "Two months in Limbo didn't succeed in destroying him."

"Yeah but that's because it was only two months. Imagine if I had a decade...or a century. By the Dark Gods just imagine the endless battles we could have," Darkchylde says, practically salivating at the mouth at the prospect. "Gods just the idea of trying to have my wicked way with him is making me so hot," she groans. "I've been so focussed on breaking that shield I forgot all about him," she admits.

"Uh huh. Focus here," Illyana tells her. "I'm trying to figure out the point of why I'm being shown these futures."

"What am I? Your Guardian Angel?"

"Hardly," Illyana scoffs at Darkchylde even saying it. She takes a moment to think. "Were we together, Clark and us, before this mirror Clark arrived?"

"Sure...kinda."

"Kinda?"

"It had stopped being too serious. We couldn't get past our issues of 'hurting' each other. More like Friends with Benefits. After all, for beings like ourselves, it's not always easy to find a mate you don't have to worry too much about breaking."

"And the other Clark learned of our nature," Illyana muses.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Darkchylde asks, thinking that seems an abrupt change of topic.

Illyana is starting to get an idea. "If we hadn't been together in any form this may not have happened."

"It's possible. Less likely certainly but it still could have."

"Ok. I've had enough of this. Show yourself!" Illyana demands. "I know someone is shifting me. I want to see your face!"

Darkchylde rolls her eyes and scoffs. "As if that is going to work," she derides her human self.

Only it actually does. Illyana shifts once more into a mystical space, with floating stairs and floors at odd angles.

"You know I am disappointed you didn't work out who was shifting you," a bodiless voice says.

Illyana's eyes focus on the stairs as a distortion appears...and that distortion takes a shape and that shape is her. Dressed in a black top that exposes her midriff and black pants with a triangular piece of cloth tied around her waist, hanging down the back. "Me. Of course it would be me doing this to myself," Illyana comments as if it should have been obvious. She brings her hand to her forehead and shakes it sadly.

Her other self looks mildly amused.

"How old are we now?" Illyana asks this other her.

The other Illyana looks off into the distance as she tries to recall the information. "Ooh, I don't know exactly. A thousand or so I think."

"And why, a thousand years from my time, are we doing this to ourselves?"

"I needed some time to think it over before I came to a decision."

"A thousand years?!"

"More or less. It was an important decision. Not to be rushed."

"Decide what?"

"To answer the question we were asking ourself at the party. What future did we have with Clark?"

"But you've lived that future already."

"I lived a future. I wanted to explore the other possibilities so I shifted my younger self, you, through them. Your experiences become my experiences."

Illyana frowns. "And what of this future? Did you and Clark stay together?"

"No. I'm the version of our future that never let Clark talk us into trying to carry on. Remember in our room. The talk we had."

Illyana nods. Part of her was seriously doubting carrying on but Clark persuaded her round to giving it another chance.

"I regretted my choice," future Illyana confesses. "We lived, we loved but part of us always wondered if it would have been better with Clark so I set you adrift through the timelines to see the possibilities of what could have happened. It was not as I hoped."

"They all ended badly," Illyana summarises. "Clark practically a tyrant. The Hell Lords attacking and Mephisto stealing our child...and the less said about that last one the better."

"Oh Inferno will happen one way or the other I'm afraid. Not quite like that but it will happen."

"Thanks for the spoilers," Illyana mocks.

"I could have shown you the future you fear the most. The one where Clark and we destroy each other."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was going for the possibilities where that didn't happen."

"But it did happen. I may not have physically delivered a killer blow but in one way or another Clark was destroyed. Becoming a tyrant, losing all that which makes him the man we love. Dying, defending me and our child...and well you yanked me out of it but I can imagine what Darkchylde would have done to him. It may have taken decades but she would eventually break him wouldn't she?"

"No-one, no matter how strong they are, can resist forever," future Illyana confirms. She sighs. "The truth is I've not really found an ending where Clark and we have a happy ever after."

"Does anyone get a 'happy ever after'? That's the stuff of fairy tales...which are the watered down versions of much darker stories to begin with."

"That's true...and it's funny isn't it?"

"What is?"

"However much we hate Black Swan she's responsible for us knowing stuff like that."

Illyana frowns. Black Swan did oversee quite a lot of her education as she grew up. She can't deny that. Doesn't mean, for an instant, she forgives the woman. No. Illyana will destroy her one day. She folds her arms across her chest. "So are you saying you put me through all this, including child birth, just to show me I can't have a future with Clark?"

"Just had to add the child birth part didn't you?"

"Do you know how much that hurt?!"

"I'm you so yes, I do remember."

"You're not answering me," Illyana points out in relation to her and Clark.

"I'm not going to tell you what you to do. Decide for yourself," future Illyana tells her younger self. "The point was to open your eyes to the possibilities and then choose."

"Does that include what I choose to do about Witchfire?" Illyana queries.

"That was only one possibility for her. Like ourselves there is a clash of light and dark within her. Right now, in your time, she's just an ordinary girl, going to school, thinking she might be a mutant as her mystical powers begin to manifest. To kill her for what she **might** become...even for us that wouldn't be right. By that argument we should destroy ourselves just in case our darkness takes over."

"I've had that debate. Clark is the one who keeps encouraging me to think positively."

"And he always will, regardless of whether we are together or merely friends. Now then. I think it's time to send you back," Future Illyana decides. "I've given you a glimpse of the possibilities but only you can decide what path to take," she tells her younger self.

Trouble is after seeing what she has seen Illyana is starting to think there is only one choice to make.

"Take care of us," Future Illyana says with a wink before she sends her younger self home.

* * *

Illyana finds herself blinking away spots from her eyes once again.

"Hey, hey, hey," a voice cracks in and her spotty vision sees trails of golden lightning flash around her.

When her vision clears Illyana realises she's back where she began. At the party, having her confrontation with Live Wire. Bart has stepped in between them, trying to play peacemaker.

"Ok I think that's enough," Bart says to the two girls.

"She started it," Leslie says huffily.

"If an adult was here I'd think they'd say it doesn't matter who started it. It's stopping, now."

"Yes. It is," Illyana says. She needs to get out of here and think. "Bart, can you do me a favour?" she requests of the speedster.

"Yeah, sure," Bart agrees.

"When you see Clark, if you do so before myself, can you tell him I need to talk to him."

"Ok," Bart says in confusion. "But you know you can just shout on him," he points out due to Clark's superhearing.

Illyana shakes her head. "It's not urgent. Just whenever you see him," she says, needing a little time to prepare what she is going to say.

"No problem," Bart agrees.

"Thank you," Illyana says gratefully before she leaves with an elegant grace she naturally carries.

"Bitch," Leslie mutters at Illyana's back.

"Look who's talking," Bart retorts.

"Listen speedy," Leslie starts to say but Bart cuts her off.

"No. You listen," he says sternly. "You can crush on Clark all you like, that's your prerogative but if you think for one second he's gonna betray his relationship you know nothing about him. Clark's a loyal guy and would never knowingly hurt the feelings of someone he cares about and here's some advice; he really doesn't dig chicks who think all this is some sort of game. You want even the remotest chance he'll pay attention to you then you have to be genuine and show there's more to you than this shallow, superficial bitchiness you display like 24/7. Geez I was a con artist and a thief and I was more real than you are," he gripes at her, throwing his hands in the air and walking off, leaving Leslie there just...gawking.

Bart walks off to his girlfriend who grabs him and kisses the life out of him. "Guh?" is his less than articulate response to that.

"That was so hot," Jubilee tells him about what he just did. "If only we were both 17," she idly mentions.

Bart, out of character for him, stammers and splutters. "You...you...mean...like... _sex?"_ he queries in a whisper.

Jubilee smirks. "Glad to see you're thinking of it."

"I'm a teenage boy with a hyper-accelerated metabolism...and you're...well you own a mirror right?"

Jubilee's face lights up. "Aw, you think me beautiful do you?" she coos.

"You know I do...beautiful," he says, using the word as a name of endearment.

That gets him another kiss...and then dragged away to a more secluded spot for some heavier making out. Some days it's good to be the Fastest Man Alive.

* * *

"Bart said you wanted to talk."

Illyana's smoky blue eyes take in the figure of her boyfriend who had dutifully come to her room per her request. She was not looking forward to this. "How was your night out?" she asks first.

Clark shrugs. "Distrust, dislike and wariness. SHIELD chasing me. Same old, same old," he tries to play it off lightly but it's clearly starting to wear on him.

"Isn't that what you wanted? To be chased?" Illyana reminds him.

"Doesn't mean I have to like the fact people look at me like an inhuman thing," Clark argues. "But you're right. This is what I brought upon myself. If it protects my friends I can live with it. Don't have a choice do I?"

"We always have choice."

"And I made mine months ago when I stormed into Congress. I can't undo it now even if I wanted to. All I can do is what I said I'd do, what I believe my powers are for; to use them to help people. They don't have to thank me. They don't even have to like me. In all probability they never will," he assesses dimly the future as he currently sees it.

Illyana can't answer that even based on what she saw.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Illyana swallows. Before she met him it would have been easy. She could say these words and feel nothing. Certainly not the regret and guilt she is experiencing right now. This must be what it is to be human. A demon does not feel these things. "I've been thinking...about us."

"Oh?" Clark queries. He suddenly has a bad feeling about this.

"It's...it's not going to work," she just says it.

Hurt and puzzlement flash across Clark's face. "I know the last few weeks haven't been great but I thought we agreed to work on it," he reminds her.

"I have tried but...it's not working, Clark," she says, trying to dampen down her emotions.

"Is this because I left you at the party?" he wonders, thinking he might have made a mistake. "I was just trying to avoid a scene with Leslie but if I made a misjudgement there I'm sorry," he apologises.

"It's not that, Clark," Illyana assures him. "It's just...not going to work. That's all."

Clark's blue eyes narrow slightly. "You want to try that again. Only with the truth this time," he suggests, clearly not buying this hogwash.

"If we stay together Clark...I'll destroy you," Illyana says with an emotion filled whisper.

"I thought we talked about that," Clark argues.

"I saw Clark!" Illyana suddenly snaps.

"Saw?"

"The future. I saw the future. I don't mean just physically. If-if we stay together everything I love about you will be destroyed."

"You saw what exactly?" Clark presses, trying to get a more detailed answer out of her.

"Enough," she answers vaguely. "I'd rather avoid the details but I saw enough to know what I must do now."

"The future is not set. It changes. Every choice we make alters it. I don't need to tell you this. You probably understand it better than I do," he argues with her.

"And I'm choosing to alter it in a way where you live and remain the man you're suppose to be. For the 1st time in my life I'm being selfless. I'm letting you go."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Clark asks, truly not understanding where this is coming from so suddenly. "What if I don't want to let you go?"

"That part is not your choice to make, Clark. You can't force me to stay with you."

"Oh of course I can't, Yana. You know that's not what I remotely meant!" he says, his voice rising as he gets more agitated. He's taken to pacing around the room now. He runs his hand through the hair. "I don't understand."

"I know you can't because you didn't see what I saw but I can't allow that future...any of it to happen. If I did it would be the one stain on my soul I would truly despise. And you said it yourself Clark, in the last few weeks...things have not really gotten better. Maybe they're not suppose to. Maybe it's a hint. In the end though, what matters, is that I have made my choice. Please respect it," she begs him to.

Clark stops his pacing and faces her. "Do you love me?"

"Clark," she tries to warn him off.

"Do you love me?" he repeats.

"You know I do...and that's why it has to end. Let me save you...from myself. Let me do that."

Clark searches her eyes. "I really can't say anything to change your mind can I?" he starts to realise.

Illyana shakes her head. Nope. Her mind is made up. At all costs those futures will not come to pass and this is the only way she can see to do it with near certainty.

Clark takes a shuddering breath. "Ok," he says in a hoarse whisper. "I'll respect your choice...on one condition."

Illyana looks at him. She really just wants this to end before she can no longer hold her own emotions in. Gods this hurts far more than she ever imagined it could but she has to do this. Has to. "What condition?"

* * *

Watching all of this from afar is what seems to be that future version of Illyana. She stands there, upon the roof, looking with eyes for which walls and ceilings mean little, for awhile before reaching round, behind her back, under the cloth and pulls out a large pendant. She flicks it open and inside are 3 blood red stones. "You know the funny thing is how easily you bought you were actually travelling through time when it was all in your head," she speaks to the stones. The stones that are the 3 fragments of Illyana's soul. "Then again it's easy to manipulate someone when you possess the majority of their soul," she reflects...and as she reflects her skin pales to purest white, as does her hair. Her body shifts and changes until not Illyana stands there but the Black Swan.

"Ahh, that's better," she says as she cracks a few of her joints. "You know Illyana it's nothing personal," she says to the pendant. "I actually do like you but my job is to protect Clark's destiny and nothing and no-one shall be allowed to interfere in that task. You are too dangerous and unpredictable. As I said to him the outcome of a fight between you two would be impossible to predict. That's a liability I'm not willing to live with...and well, as long as I hold this pendant in my hand I can ensure you will not be a threat to him. I hold power over you. I can influence your choices. In this case that means pushing you to end your relationship with him. I know this seems harsh but I promise you Illyana I have plans for you as well and while it may take awhile and a whole heap of suffering for you there is a better future for you as well. Trust me," she says with a dopey/insane smile.

Black Swan snaps the pendant shut and next pulls out an old fashioned pocket watch with which she checks the time and clucks her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "Now then...where to next? Oh yes. Central City. Need to see a man about a particle accelerator," she recalls her next task. She snaps her fingers and space/time cracks apart and Black Swan steps into the chasm and onward on her own journey.

* * *

It is not until the New Year before the condition Clark imposed on Illyana became clear. It happened on the 1st training session of the year for the New Mutants when Logan announced they were getting a new teammate.

That was when Illyana walked in, dressed in one of the uniforms. She didn't appreciate Clark's condition but agreed because it got him to accept their relationship was over. Years later she would appreciate him for it. The sessions allowed her natural hunting/fighting skills to develop against new and different foes. It also forced her to make new connections and eventually friendships with her teammates.

Before, she had clung almost exclusively to Clark and, to a lesser extent, her brother. Over the course of time all these extra connections will help her keep connected to, remind her of, her humanity in her long struggle to regain it fully.

A similar argument can be made in regards to Clark. After the trauma of Apocalypse he clung to someone who could see, what he believed to be, his corruption and not be reviled by it...like Clark is. Away from Illyana he is forced to confront it, come to terms with it, accept it and move on to believe he can still be the person he wants to be. Though that itself is a struggle he faces many months of.

In the immediate aftermath of his break-up he flew up his to Fortress to get that Solitude that is in its name. While there an idea struck him. It was Illyana's words about seeing the future. Well she's not the only one who can do that. He has the means to see the future too.

He pulled, from its safe place, the golden ring the Legion gave him and recalled what they said to him.

" _If you ever wish to visit us just think 1,000years ahead and the ring will do the rest. We'll be waiting."_

Clark slipped the ring over his finger. "You better be waiting Rokk," he muttered as he closed his eyes and thought about moving forward 1,000years.

In a flash of purple light he vanished.

One final consequence for Illyana. When the New Mutants were waiting for the session to begin, the team leader; Havok asked the obvious question. "Is there a codename you go by?"

Illyana tilted her head slightly, blinked a few times and then gave an answer, recalling something she had learned from her trips into the future. "Call me...Magik."

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

Around a table in a darkened room sit the 3 main conspirators who now have total control over the Hellfire Club.

Sebastian Shaw. Adrienne Frost. Selene Gallio.

Of course there were many others who were involved but these 3 run the whole show now and they were meeting to discuss their next steps.

Selene sits, on a throne naturally, regal and poised. "While some...aspects did not go as planned what was important is that the Hellfire Club is ours," she summarises events. Therefore she is not as _displeased_ as she could be.

"So what now, my Goddess?" Adrienne wonders.

"I took control of the Inner Circle for one single purpose. To use its resources to restore my true Godhood...and to destroy that sickening light powered twit the world calls Superman," she says, the hatred seething in her voice.

"How will you achieve that?" Sebastian asks, going along for as long as it serves his purposes...and right now allying with Selene has gotten him near total control of the Hellfire Club. Selene cares little for the day to day details but its through those he can establish his own power base until he is untouchable.

"There is an object we must find that has long been lost. It is known as the M'Kraan Crystal. It was created by an entity that is one of the fundamental forces of creation. It is connected to it. With the Crystal in my possession I will summon and then merge myself with this entity and gain its limitless power. After all how do you destroy a God-like being? With a True God that's how. Jor-El's son will be burned away to ash by the Fire Incarnate," Selene says with a sickening gleam in her dark eyes.

Adrienne and Sebastian share a look but their focus is soon turned back to Selene who rises to her feet and with a swift pull, removes the cover on the table, revealing it to be made of ancient stone, worn by age. Carved into it is the symbol of a great fiery bird.

Selene chants, "Behold the key to ultimate power. Behold the Phoenix!"

The End.

* * *

 _Author's Note: I debated with myself for ages about whether I would break Clark and Illyana up or allow it to continue but, even though I did find them quite cute at times, I couldn't see it lasting. They need to heal from their traumas before either of them are truly ready for a proper long lasting relationship. And who better to interfere in it than the Black Swan. She's a bit of a character ain't she. And seeing a man about a particle accelerator in Central City...now can't imagine who that is? I'll give away a spoiler. A visit to Central City is going to come down the road as we explore Bart's past and answer the question of who is Bart Allen really? If you are expecting a story about Clark and the Legion I'll have to disappoint you. While he will spend some time there I won't be writing it in any detail. Only mentioning that it happened. And yes the end scene is the hint of the beginning of the Dark Phoenix story. What Selene doesn't realise yet is that the Phoenix is already on Earth and merged with someone; namely Jean which is not a surprise when even Jean herself doesn't realise the power she has within her. Thanks to everyone who wrote reviews. This is it for this short story. We'll continue in the story proper in Year 3.2: Clones, Copies and Collectors. Up first a Spidey centric arc; The Clone Saga._


End file.
